


Obscure: College Daze

by Starii



Category: ObsCure (Video Games)
Genre: Body Horror, College, Dark Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, Multi, Nightmare Fuel, Other, Plants, Psychological Horror, Retelling, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 46,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starii/pseuds/Starii
Summary: Two years have passed since five students barely escaped Leafmore Highschool with their lives from a virus that causes people to mutate into spore monsters, now the survivors have been accepted into separate colleges and are about to leave to start their education in said colleges, all except Shannon Matthews who isn't sure which college to head to, meanwhile her older brother Kenny Matthews and his friend & Shannons Boyfriend Stan Jones head to the small town of Fallcreek to begin college there.However, when Shannon discovers that the same plant that attacked her and her friends five years ago is being used as a drug at Fallcreek, she heads there to warn her brother and boyfriend of the danger, however, what she gets instead is a fight for survival against a horde of infected students and residents of Fallcreek.Now Shannon, Kenny, Stan & five other students at Fallcreek, average guy Corey Wilde, foreign student Sven Hansen, rich girl Amy Brookes & sisters Mei & Jun Wang must fight to stop the new strain of virus from spreading outside of Fallcreek and destroy it once and for all.(A retelling of Obscure 2: The Aftermath.)





	1. Prolouge

Fallcreek University, Delta Theta Sorority House - Day

_A Dark flower is on the wall in the front entrance of the Delta Theta Brotherhood manor, it quickly rots and falls off the wall, landing near a young woman holding a clipboard._

 

???

Right, the ice fountain is now in place, all we have to do now is get our drinks and f---

(Flower lands on her head)

Huh, ugh, it's been used or wilted by the looks of it.

 

_The woman angrily throws the flower onto the ground and quickly steps on it, she walks into the house with the clipboard by her side, not noticing the flower sinking into the ground, she soon enters the foyer of the house to see party decorations hung up, it seems the woman is preparing for a college party, three girls soon enter carrying different kinds of alcohol and food beverages, the three girls are called Emma Anderson, Alyssa Croft & Meg Kinney and the woman holding the clipboard is Brittney Wilkerson, the girls stop to notice Brittney._

 

Alyssa

Is this everything then for the party Br--

 

Brittney

What are you doing waving the drinks around, if Mr. James sees this he's going to force us off the property!

 

Emma

Yeah right, like he can what with you giving responsibility to make the Delta Theta star of the semester party.

 

Brittney

Look this is my first time hosting a party, and I don't want any stupid lowlifes coming here to ruin it, this party is for us, our boyfriends and of course the more important people of Fallcreek University and alike, if this party is a success then maybe I can host other more popular party's in the future!

 

Emma

And I believe the Spirit of Delta will like that Brittney.

 

Brittney

Shut up and get all the drinks hidden away until it's time for the party in a few days.

 

Alyssa

Wait, you said we were having the party tonight an hour ago?

 

Brittney

Well guess what dumbass, it turns out students are going to arrive later at Fallcreek then usual due to issues with their home life or to have more time packing their crap, don't worry, though, we will have the party, it's just not today.

 

_The three girls shrug and walk off carrying the drinks and food as Brittney watches before checking off something on her clipboard and sighing happily._

 

Brittney (Thought)

_There, we finally got everything we need to make this party a blast, well except for two things, which of course is to send out invitations to all the important students while the less important ones cry in sadness at not going to the first and greatest party of the semester!_

_Things are going the Wilkerson way!_

 

_Suddenly the door behind Brittney bursts open, revealing four boys, Matt Peters, Brett Alton, Leo Jacobs & Daryl Grimes, all four are holding a box with things inside as Brittney turns towards them._

 

Brittney

(Waving happily)

Hey Assholes who I still don't understand why they got accepted here!

 

Matt, Brett, Leo & Daryl

BRITTNEY!

 

Daryl

Uhh, we got the flowers for you, Brittney.

 

Brittney

Shut the fuck up Daryl, nobody cares if you got the flowers, anyone can make the flowers with simple tricks instead of going to some shady drug dealer, but thanks, I guess for getting the flowers for the party, this will attract more students.

 

Leo

Hehe, attract

 

Brittney

SHUT UP LEO!

 

Leo

What, i'm just making a flower joke.

 

Brett

Speaking of Flowers, why don't we go sniff one right now, the party's almost ready anyway, so the girls just need to give out the invitations.

 

_The four boys nod before looking towards Brittney._

 

Matt

Want to come with us to go sniff a flower Brittney Honey?

 

Brittney

Ugh fine, only because of everything being ready and I don't have to be stressed anymore, I need a flower right now, but just one.

 

Matt

Sure, sure, let us do it in our wonderful bedroom establishment.

 

_The five head upstairs to the dorm bedrooms, but before Brittney joins them she throws the clipboard away which hits a passing Meg._

 

Meg

Ow!

(Rubs eye)

Watch it Brittney

 

Brittney

Oh, grow a pair Meg.

(Head's upstairs)

 

* * *

 

Fallcreek University, Delta Theta Sorority House - Day

 

_The five open one of the box's that are filled with dark flowers._

 

Brittney

You know, for being complete retards, especially Daryl, you four know how to make great Flowers, especially for a party.

 

Matt

What can we say, that's not only skills that got us into this college.

 

Brittney

Yeah no kidding, can we just start sniffing and eating this flower already?

 

_Daryl take's out a small pot and starts to mash the flower into pieces when it's in enough pieces Matt takes out a lighter._

 

 

Matt

Let the experience be---

 

_However before they could begin to light the flower, Alyssa enters the room._

 

Alyssa

What are you five doing?

 

Matt, Leo, Daryl, Brett & Brittney

Nothing!

 

Daryl

Nothing drug related!

 

Brittney

Shut up Daryl!

 

_Alyssa turns towards the box full of flowers and walks towards them, she gasps as she looks back at the five._

 

Alyssa

Your planning to use that Flower drug for the party?

 

Brittney

Well, Nah were going to plant them outside the house because were gardeners.

 

Alyssa

Brittney think straight for a minute, these things are dangerous, I heard a lot from them, people are saying these things have something to do with the Leafmore Incident two years ago.

 

Brittney

Leafmore please, all that happened at that shitty high school two years ago was a destructive earthquake, these flowers just happened to be popular around the same time as the earthquake hence there popularity.

 

Brett

Yeah Alyssa, what gives you the right on intruding in our private business anyway.

 

Brittney

Brett has a point for once, you're invading our privacy, and our drug business does not have anything to do with you unless you make the fatal mistake of telling on Mr. James.

 

_Alyssa looks at the five, angry at their decisions, especially Brett & Brittney._

 

Alyssa

No, what screw it, you can forget your dumb party Brittney, I was trying to be friends with so just so I can get into this party and gain some friends after the crappy year I had back in Florida, but I can see it's not worth it.

 

Brittney

Fuck you, just go get straws for some of the more special party guests and get the hell out of here.

 

Alyssa

Fine.

 

_Alyssa walks towards the door of the bedroom and turns back towards the five, smirking._

 

Alyssa

(Smirking)

Maybe i'll run into Mr. James on the way there, i'm sure he will be happy about your "Flower" business?

 

Brittney

Ugh, you better not!

 

Brett

Yeah Alyssa, stop being a party pooper.

 

Brittney

SHUT IT BRETT!

 

_After yelling at Brett, Brittney turns back towards Alyssa, only to find out that she had already left to find Richard & the straws, causing Brittney to frantically leave the bedroom in search of her._

 

Brittney

Oh, shit, shit, shit!

 

* * *

 

Delta Theta Sorority House, Hallway - Day

_Brittney is running around in the halls upstairs in the sorority house, trying to find Alyssa._

 

Brittney

ALYSSA, WHERE IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU, ALYSSA!

 

_Someone is watching Brittney from across the hall, eventually, when she turns her back the figure walks towards her, reaching his arm out to her._

 

Brittney

I swear if you tell Mr. James!

 

Richard

(Tug on Brittney's Back)

Tell me what?

 

Brittney

(Yelps and then smiles)

Oh, Mr. James, you startled me there.

 

Richard

It's fine, students get startled by my sudden appearance all the time, especially with my boys in this sorority house here...By the way, why is your presence in this house Miss Wilkerson, it's not time yet.

 

Brittney

Time for what?

 

Richard

Oh, you see.

 

Brittney

Well if you don't already know, were planning a start of the semester party before everyone's faces get crammed in books and die from stress that is the college life.

 

Richard

And what gives you the right to have an unofficial member such as yourself hosting the party here?

 

_Emma soon with buns._

 

Emma

I got the extra sized buns that you wanted Brittney.

 

Brittney

Emma, have you seen Alyssa?

 

Emma

I think she went to the other side of the house to get straws, and also to find M---

 

Brittney

That's fine Emma, now tell Mr. James the rule about unofficial members hosting events.

 

Emma

Oh I see, he dosesn't know, right?

 

Brittney

(Angry)

The Delta Rulebook...Now!

 

_Emma quickly gets out the Delta rulebook and begins to read to Richard._

 

Emma

(Reading)

Delta Rule Number 55 signed in 1922 by Henry Delta.

Any Delta Theta Member who has a life partner has the right to host a private or public event at the sorority house, be it a party, ball, wedding or even study session.

(Puts book away)

Brittney has the right to host the start of the semester party here Mr. James, Henry Delta allowed it.

 

_Richard looks at Brittney & Emma before walking away, confusing the two girls._

 

Emma

(Turning towards Brittney)

What's up with Mr. James?

 

Brittney

Who cares, is Alyssa gone?

 

Emma

Don't worry, if Alyssa is out of the friend circle, then she won't even be near the party.

 

She'll be dead to us.

 

* * *

 

Delta Theta Sorority House, Kitchen - Day

 

_Alyssa enters the kitchen, which is very large and odd looking, the walls are red and the floor is black and white checkered, some of the furniture is also brown looking and the room is very dark._

 

Alyssa (Thought)

_I never been in this room before, and by the looks of it, i'm lucky._

 

_Alyssa quickly checks each cabinet looking for straws but finds nothing interesting to her._

 

Alyssa (Thought)

_Nothing, wait, what's in this cup?_

 

_Alyssa grabs the cup from one of the cabinets and looks inside it, she reacts with disgust._

 

Alyssa (Thought)

_Eww, I never knew the boys would be this disgusting, dating Brett was a mistake._

 

_Alyssa puts the cup away and closes the cabinet and checks again for straws, she manages to find a pack full of them._

 

Alyssa (Thought)

_And I got the straws, I wonder if I should burn them as a last little F you to Brittney._

 

_As Alyssa looks at the straws, she sees something move from under one of the doors in the kitchen._

 

Alyssa

Hello?

(Walks towards door)

Brett, are you trying to scare me, or is it you Brittney trying to shut me up about your flower dealings?

 

_Alyssa stops by the door and opens it, seeing something move by a cellar door._

 

Alyssa

Huh?

 

_The Cellar flips open, revealing an entrance to the basement of the sorority house, Alyssa take's a step back._

 

Alyssa (Thought)

_That's not creepy, I think i'll just turn the other way a---_

 

_Alyssa turns and hears growling in front of her, a pot is thrown towards Alyssa but she quickly manages to dodge it._

 

Alyssa

What!?

 

_A flying monstrous grey creature with bloody yellow wings, razor sharp teeth, and pulsing veins appears in front of Alyssa, it seems it was invisible and opened the cellar door, it quickly does an ear piercing scream to Alyssa, who screams in response as it bites into her shoulder, causing her to scream and be pushed into the cellar._

 

Alyssa

AHHHHHHH!

(CRASH!)

 

_Alyssa lands inside the cellar, crashing into a crate full of black flowers, she looks up to see the creature looking down at her from the cellar as she weakly throws the starws at it._

 

Alyssa

BRITTNEY, HELP, SOMEONE!

 

_Alyssa try's to stand, but both of her legs are broken, Brittney & her friends also don't hear Alyssa as she begins to look around but sees other monstrous creatures slowly approaching her, causing her to cry._

 

Alyssa

(Tears)

No, no, please, I don't want to die, I don't want to die!

 

_The creature flys back into the cellar door, which closes soon after Alyssa is heard screaming before it suddenly stops._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Corey (Voice)

_And that was how it started, the Fallcreek Flower Outbreak._


	2. We'll Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kenny and Stan pack up for Fallcreek, they say there last goodbyes to Ashley, Josh & Shannon, who is still deciding on what college to go to.

 

Corey (Voice)

_The day I got accepted into Fallcreek University, I was excited, I mean you have to be lucky to get into one of these colleges as there the most popular ones in the country, not only that but my girlfriend Mei and her sister Jun were also accepted, the three of us thought our time at this college would have been the best days of our lives, I would_ _study and hung out with my friends while Mei & Jun would have done the same, except of course playing some games since the sisters, are known to be video game champions in some tournaments since 2001._

_But then we would run into very familiar people who had a run in with a certain spore virus awhile back._

 

 

Matthews Resident, Kenny's Bedroom - Noon

 

_Kenny Matthews, a highly skilled basketball player, is packing up to head to Fallcreek Univesity after being accepted there, he is being helped by his girlfriend, cheerleader Ashley Thompson, Kenny is struggling to carry loads of box's out of his room, something Ashley take's notice of._

 

Ashley

Need help, Mr. Champion Basketball player.

 

Kenny

Hey, I have a lot of strength, these box's full of my stuff are no match for me.

 

Ashley

Really, then what's that about to fall on you.

 

_Kenny notice's a box above him is about to fall on him, but Ashley quickly catch's it._

 

Kenny

Ashley, it's going to be hard when we move to different colleges.

 

Ashley

Hey, Stanford isn't that far from Fallcreek, haven't you heard of long distant relationships?

 

Kenny

In this world where bad internet connections follow us wherever we go, it's going to be a challenge.

 

Ashley

Well, we handled challenges before.

 

_Ashley and Kenny head outside and put some of the box's at the back of Kenny's car, his parents, Derek & Whitney Matthews soon appear by the doorway._

 

Whitney

Finished packing Kenny?

 

Ashley

Hey, Mr and Mr's Matthews.

 

Derek

Hey Ashley, helping Kenny packing up for Fallcreek?

 

Ashley

Yeah, I figured since I had time since I finished packing for Stanford I figured I should help out with my boyfriend, who's struggling with packing up for Fallcreek.

 

Kenny

Thanks for the help Ash, but trust me when we see each other again after the semester i'm going to be football champion of Fallcreek, which will be a better status than in Leafmore.

 

Ashley

Are you mocking the sharks?

 

Kenny

What, no...I'm just saying.

(Laughs)

 

_Derek and Whitney walk towards the two and they soon hug Kenny each._

 

Derek

Do your best sport.

 

Kenny

Thank's Dad.

 

Whitney

We're counting on you Kenny and were so proud that you got into Fallcreek, we love you.

 

Kenny

(Smiles)

I love you too Mom.

 

_Ashley hugs Kenny as well._

 

Ashley

No matter how far we'll be, we'll always be together, you'll do great at Fallcreek Kenny, you and Stan.

 

Stan (Voice)

Why did you say my name?

 

_Ashley turns to notice that Stan Jones & Josh Carter have appeared behind her, Kenny, Derek & Whitney._

 

Josh

Hey, Mr & Mr's Matthews.

 

Whitney & Derek

Hi, Josh!

 

Ashley

Nothing Stan, i'm just giving my boyfriend some luck at Fallcreek.

 

Stan

Aww, I want some luck.

 

Ashley

Forget it, i'm not hugging your body, who knows where that's been,

 

Stan

Aww.

 

Kenny

Shouldn't my sister be the one hugging you anyway?

 

Stan

That's why were here.

 

Josh

I just wanted to say bye to everyone, since I finished packing.

(Turns to Stan)

What about you Stan?

 

Stan

(Sweats)

Oh, uh, i'm getting on it.

 

Whitney

Speaking of Shannon, where is she?

 

Derek

She's in her room honey, probably deciding again on which college to head to.

 

Whitney

Give her time, i'm sure whichever college she chooses she'll make the right decision.

 

Josh

We should go check on her anyway, to give her support.

 

Ashley

That will be a great idea, I mean, surely she'll allow us to help her right?

 

__

* * *

_Matthews Residents, Shannons Room - Noon_

 

_Rock music is playing as Kenny, Ashley, Stan & Josh stand by Shannon's dark door which is covered in gothic signs and stickers._

 

Shannon (Voice)

(Sighs)

Go away!

 

Kenny

Shannon come on it's your brother Kenny.

 

Shannon (Voice)

Of course, it's you, Kenny, I know your voice whenever you speak.

 

Stan

Hey, Shannon.

 

_The door quickly opens and Shannon appears, looking gothic then when she did two years ago._

 

Shannon

Stan, I thought you were at home packing?

(Notices Josh & Ashley)

Hey, guys.

 

Josh & Ashley

Hey, Shannon.

 

Stan

Well yeah, I still have time to spend with you of course, and everyone else too.

 

Ashley

We heard that your still sturggling with choosing a college so we thought we should help you.

 

Shannon

Uhh sure, you all can come in, and Kenny as well.

 

Kenny

What!?

 

Shannon

(Laugh)

Just kidding, your always allowed in my room Big Brother.

 

_Shannon let's the four in and closes the door behind her, the four notice how dark and brooding Shannon's room is._

 

Josh

Woah Shannon, if I was a judge in America's most popular gothic rooms you would surely win.

 

Shannon

Meh, I seen better.

 

Stan

Josh has a point, I think it's sweet.

 

Ashley

Shannon, I alway's wanted something, if you don't mind me asking.

 

Shannon

Sure Ash, what?

 

Ashley

What's with the sudden personality switch, I know i'm asking this two years too late, but after...Leafmore, you became like this.

 

Shannon

Meh, I thought everyone got used to my new appearance that they didn't notice that the old Shannon was gone.

 

Josh

Actually, that's been bugging me too.

 

Kenny

Me too, I was worried about you at first.

 

_Shannon turns towards Stan, who rubs his head._

 

Stan

Yeah, they have a point, I mean don't get me wrong, you were always the same after Leafmore, but you just up brooding and acted like this.

 

Shannon

(Sigh)

Fine, that time at Leafmore two years ago actually did change me, I just thought that night...

...

Was actually fun!

 

Kenny, Stan, Ashley & Josh

WHAT!?

 

Stan

Y-You thought that battle against Friedman was fun!?

 

Shannon

Yeah, and it might of been the best night I ever had, monsters dying everywhere, there appearance so cool, but don't get me wrong, I did have time to feel very bad about the students who died because of Friedman, but think about it, we quite possibly saved the world that night from a virus outbreak that would of mutated dozens of other people.

 

Ashley

Well, at least she has a reason, I still can't believe that we weren't affected that much after Leafmore.

 

Josh

I know, we barely escaped with our lives and we took the cure barely on time, without it, we would have been screwed.

 

Kenny

Now look at us, all of us are going to college.

 

_Shannon's happiness drops and she rubs her arm._

 

Kenny

Look, Shannon, how about we help you with your decision.

 

Shannon

Thanks, I guess this is the curse of being a child prodigy, you get options to go to every college in the country, well most of them.

 

_Shannon looks back at the four._

 

Shannon

(Looks at Josh)

It's sad that I won't be joining you at Columbia Josh.

(Looks at Ashley)

Or at Stanford with you Ashley.

(Looks at Kenny & Stan)

But worst of all, I won't probably be seeing the two you until the end of the semester, my brother and boyfriend.

 

_The group hug._

 

Shannon

(Almost in tears)

I'm going to miss you all.

 

* * *

 

Matthew's Resident, Front Yard - Night

 

_Kenny is about to leave for Fallcreek, Stan has parked outside the house and sitting in his car, he is talking to Shannon by the car window as Kenny is saying his goodbyes to his parents, Ashley & Josh have already left for home._

 

Whitney

(Hugs)

Call us when you get there.

 

Kenny

I will mom.

 

Derek

We'll miss you, Kenny.

 

Kenny

I'll miss you too dad.

 

_Shannon runs up to Kenny and hugs him._

 

Shannon

Last minute sibling hug!

 

Kenny

I always have time for that.

i'm sorry we couldn't help with your decision Shannon.

 

Shannon

It's fine, I already narrowed down my decisions to two anyway.

 

Stan (Voice)

Kenny, we should get going, we need to be at the dorms by sunrise!

 

Kenny

Well, I guess this is goodbye.

 

Derek, Whitney & Shannon

Goodbye, Kenny!

 

_Kenny smiles and goes into his car and start's it up, he then moves it out of the driveway and begins to drive away with Stan driving behind him, Derek, Whitney & Shannon watch as the two leave._

 

 

 

 

 

Shannon (Thought)

_Goodbye, Kenny & Stan._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_We had great times with each other while it lasted._


	3. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at some of the residents of the Fallcreek Dorms.

Outside of Fallcreek - Night

 

_Corey Wilde, an average college student is lying on a dark field as dark clouds fill the sky, there are trees around him as he lies there sleeping in the field, eventually someone appears from one of the trees and runs towards him._

 

???

Corey, Corey!

 

_The figure try's to tug Corey awake, she sounds scared._

 

???

Corey, please wake up, I don't know where to go now!

 

_Corey soon wakes up and looks towards the figure, who turns out to be his girlfriend, video game champion Mei Wang, who looks scared, Corey quickly sits up._

 

Corey

Mei, what, where are we?

 

Mei

I don't know, I just woke up in the woods nearby, I tried to find Jun but I couldn't find her anywhere, i'm not even sure she's around.

 

_Corey looks around in the dense field before looking back at Mei._

 

Corey

Do we even know where we are?

 

Mei

No, I tried finding any signs of civilization but all I saw before I found you was just trees, I don't know what's going on but it's freaking me out, it feels like we fell into Silent hill or something.

 

_Corey stands up and hugs Mei to comfort her._

 

Corey

Don't worry, stay with me Mei, we'll find a way out together.

 

Mei

Right, let's go.

 

_Corey and Mei run back into the woods, eventually, they would come across a cliff and are shocked at what they see._

 

Corey

Woah, is that.

 

Mei

(Shocked)

Oh my god, no!

 

_The two look at Fallcreek, which is in flames, people are heard screaming from afar as Corey and Mei look on in shock._

 

Corey

What the hell happened to Fallcreek?

 

Mei

I'm not sure, maybe I can call Jun!

 

_Mei take's out her phone and try's to call Jun, however, blood shoots out from her phone and into her face, causing Mei to yelp as she drops her phone._

 

Corey

Here, let me help.

 

_Corey helps Mei wipe off the blood from her face, however, the two soon watch as the phone mutates into a monstrous phone with electric blades._

 

Mei

Holy shit!

 

Corey

RUN!

 

_Corey and Mei run back into the woods as the phone monster try's to strike at one of the two with its blades, however, they soon lose sight of the creature and come across a building._

 

Corey

A building out in the middle of the woods, thing's can't get any worse.

 

_Corey and Mei turn back towards the woods to hear growling nearby, Mei tug's onto Corey's arm._

 

Mei

We don't have a choice, we have to go inside if we don't want to get torn apart by that phone monster, or whatever horrors are in these woods!

 

Corey

Right!

 

_The two run into the building and close the door behind them, they are now in complete darkness as they look around, they soon find two loaded guns which they quickly grab._

 

Corey

How odd that someone left these guns hanging around.

 

Mei

I wonder who lives here?

 

_The lights suddenly turn on in front of Corey and Mei, they follow the row of lights until they eventually come across a row of dorm doors._

 

Corey

These doors, there from Fallcreek.

 

Mei

(Gasp)

Corey, look!

 

_Mei points to one of the doors which is open and bloody._

 

Corey

That's you and Jun's room!

 

Mei

Do you think she's in there, even if the dorms somehow teleported into this seemingly abandoned building?

 

Corey

I'm not sure it could be a trap.

 

_Corey and Mei sneak towards the door before aiming their guns from inside the room, which has nobody in it, just plant vines, muscle veins, black spores and blood everywhere._

 

Corey

Creepy, but there are no signs of Jun in here Mei...Mei?

 

_Corey turn's and finds that Mei has vanished._

 

Corey

Mei, where are you...Mei!?

 

_Corey walks down the hallway, passing a dam control room and the inside of a barn, a stadium, and a hospital room, eventually, he comes across a white square room as he looks around for Mei._

 

Corey

What, huh!?

(Scared)

MEI, WHERE ARE YOU, MEI, JUN, ANYONE!?

 

_Corey sits down on the floor in confusion._

 

Corey

What's happening here!?

 

_Suddenly tendrils burst out from every wall in the room and make a lunge towards Corey._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fallcreek Dorms, Corey Wilde's Room - Day

 

_Corey suddenly wakes up, it's revealed that what just happened was a dream and he was sleeping on top of his bed with the window open in his dorm room, he turns and notices that Mei is in his room, surprised at him suddenly waking up._

 

Mei

Ookay, not the right time to be sleeping, especially with all of these box's that still need to be unpacked.

 

Corey

I was uh, tired for unpacking the other half of my junk.

 

_Corey points towards his half unpacked stuff near a desk._

 

Mei

What are you Jun, she's about to faint after opening just one box.

 

Corey

I guess she had nightmares too.

 

Mei

Na, despite the games me and my sister play, we actually don't get nightmares that much, why, did you just have one Mr. Brave Wilde.

 

Corey

Well, uhh, yes, I did, there were monsters everywhere and you were with me in a weird building before vanishing, you were also trying to find Jun.

 

Mei

Well, this is reality, and the only thing we have to worry about now is studying, which we'll be starting in a few days, while were waiting we need to unpack.

 

Jun (Voice)

Like what you're supposed to be doing with me, Mei?

 

_Mei's twin sister and another video game champion, Jun Wang appears by the doorway to Corey's room._

 

Corey

Ok, just for the record, when I gave you my dorm key I didn't want random people in my room.

 

Jun

Corey, you know me for about 18 years, I alway's intruded in you and my sister's conversations.

 

Mei

Jun how is the packing going?

 

Jun

Fine, I was wondering where you wondered off by traveling past the wasteland that's called the dorms, I wonder if the teachers here ever noticed that this place is a mess.

 

_Corey, Mei & Jun look outside in the halls to see that it's all messy and filled with empty beer cans, food that's thrown on the floor and students roughhousing._

 

Student #1

(Punching another student)

Give me back my camera Asshole!

 

Student #2

Fuck you!

(Punched)

 

Student #1

I don't want to see you on it!

 

Student #2

Too late!

(Punched)

 

 

Corey

Woah, the semester hasn't even started yet.

 

Jun

I think all the stuff lying about was from last year like anyone has noticed the empty cans, food, or flowers.

 

Mei

Wait, flowers, why are plants in dorm hallways?

 

_Jun points towards a rotted dark flower near the three._

 

Jun

It's a new drug that's popular here lately, again the teachers don't seem to care that the flower is being passed around, so much for Fallcreek being our dream university.

 

??? (Voice)

LOOKOUT!

 

_A hockey puck accidentally hit's the back of Corey's leg._

 

Corey

Ow!

 

_Corey turn's and looks down at the puck and kneels down before picking it up._

 

Corey

A puck?

 

??? (Voice)

Sorry about that!

 

_A Norweigan man runs towards the three._

 

Corey

Here you go.

(Give's puck to the man)

 

???

Thanks, I'm hoping to use this puck for the hockey tryouts in Fallcreek, but it slipped and flew towards your leg, the ice rink is also sadly closed today so my luck will have to wait until tryouts happen, i'm Sven by the way, Sven Hansen.

 

Corey

Corey Wilde.

 

Mei

Mei Wang, video game champion and his girlfriend.

 

Jun Wang

And Jun Wang, a better video game champion.

 

Mei

Jun!

 

Jun

(Laughs)

Just messing with you sis!

 

Sven

You three seem cool, not like most of the people who I met so far who feel like this is high school.

 

Corey

Wait until they have their first class.

 

_Corey and Sven start laughing with each other, which causes Mei to notice something, she quickly whispers to Corey._

 

Mei (Whisper)

Corey, maybe this will be your first chance to gain a friend with someone who's me or related to me.

 

Corey (Whisper)

I guess.

 

Mei

Good, me and Jun better go back and finish unpacking, it's nice to meet you, Sven!

 

Sven

You too!

 

Jun

(Annoyed)

You better help me this time Mei.

 

_Mei and Jun walk back to their dorm room, leaving Corey & Sven by themselves._

 

Sven

Soo...You look cool Corey

 

Corey

Uh thanks, I feel like your good at hockey Sven.

 

Sven

Of course, this is why I was accepted to Fallcreek after all and moved all the way here from Norway, that and there was a foreign exchange program that this school has.

 

Corey

Uhh.

(Rubs back of head)

Cool.

 

_Sven looks at his watch._

 

Sven

I better head back and finish unpacking in my room, then it's good ol partying until the semester starts, he Corey, maybe you should join me sometime and we can have fun together!

 

Corey

Sure, when i'm finish unpacking.

 

Sven

Great, see ya later!

 

_Corey wave's goodbye to Sven before sighing to himself._

 

Corey (Thought)

_I screwed up, I screwed up._

 

_Corey runs into his room and closes the door behind him._

 

 

* * *

 

Fallcreek Dorms, Amy Brookes Room - Day

 

_A girl by the name of Amy Brookes who used to live with rich parents has just finished unpacking her room, she sighs in relief after finishing unpacking and looks at everything in her room so far, soon she hears knocking on her door._

 

Amy

Huh?

 

_Someone knocks on the door again, causing Amy to stand up and walk towards the door._

 

Amy (Thought)

_That's strange, I don't know anyone here yet besides the teachers._

 

_Amy opens the door and notices that the person is her ex butler, Jasper Lewis._

 

Jasper

Hello, Miss Brookes.

 

Amy

Oh, Jasper, it's you...Why are you here shouldn't you be back home?

 

Jasper

Your parents sent me to check on you.

 

Amy

(Annoyed)

Really, this is happening now, you coming here once a week to check on me because my parent's said so?

 

Jasper

Exactly Miss Brookes, that is why they sent me here.

 

Amy

(Facepalms)

Look, Jasper, why don't you just go back and do your own thing.

 

Jasper

Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself here Miss Brookes?

 

Amy

Of course, i'll be fine, this is why I moved out here anyway, that and I got accepted here because of the many archeological skills that people here are interested here.

(Annoyed)

That and another thing.

 

_Some of the male and female students are looking at Amy's appearance._

 

Amy

Just go home, Jasper.

 

_Jasper turn's and leaves as Amy turn's back towards the students._

 

Amy

Could you stare at something else instead?

 

_The student's leave, making Amy uncomfortable as a gust of wind blows past her, causing one of her displays to fall off the shelf and onto the floor, fortunately, it's not broke and Amy turn's to pick it up, Sven meanwhile is walking past and noticed the display falling._

 

Sven

Hey, are you ok?

 

_Amy turn's towards Sven and smiles._

 

Amy

Oh yeah, fine, I guess this is karma for telling someone to go home and telling people to stop looking at me.

 

Sven

Well, that display looks fine.

 

Amy

Thanks, I don't see any cracks, not that would matter anyway, it's just a tooth that belonged to a caveman a billion years ago.

(Notices puck)

I see your into hockey.

(Puts display away)

 

Sven

Yeah, I am, i'm waiting for the tryouts to start, whenever that happens.

 

Amy

Well, i'm sure you'll do great, i'm Amy, Amy Brookes.

 

Sven

Sven Hansen.

 

Amy

Sounds foreign.

 

Sven

That's because it is, i'm from Norway.

 

Amy

Oh, i've been there once when I was nine, after convincing my parents to take me there.

 

Sven

Aww, we could have met then.

 

Amy

I don't even know your hometown.

(Laughs)

 

_Sven laughs as well, however somebody suddenly tugs on his shoulder, he turns to notice that it's Brett, holding out missing person posters for Alyssa._

 

Brett

Hey, have you seen Alyssa?

 

Sven

Alyssa?

 

Brett

Not you stoner, I was talking to this sexy chick over there.

 

Amy

(To Brett)

I could call you that as well since I small cannabis and that new Flower drug from your mouth and just save the sexy comment, I already hear that enough as it is.

 

Sven & Brett

How did you know?

 

Amy

What, about the drugs that guy takes, I once took an anti-drug class back in high school and after many classes full of disturbing PSA's of kids and such dying from drugs the teacher taught out how to identify drugs by smell, and that I may have tried some in the past, it's fun after all, but anyway, who is this Alyssa, are you two friends?

 

Brett

We're a couple, she's blond, has green eyes and is a beautiful figure to look at such as yourself, but that could change it a couple of minutes if you let me in your room.

 

Amy

Don't even try, i'm just going to say this, I hope your girlfriend is found safe and sound.

 

Brett

What, don't you want to see what's under here?

(Points towards pants and laughs)

 

Sven

Hey leave her alone, she doesn't want to deal with you, she just wants to hope your girlfriend is fine.

 

Brett

Well screw you too, this kind of attitude will probably not let you into the Delta Theta party tonight.

 

Sven & Amy

Party?

 

Brett

(Sighs)

Here's an advertisement to a party my friend's life partner is throwing tonight, good luck getting in, you don't seem like the type.

 

_Brett walks off._

 

Sven

What did he mean by type?

 

Amy

I don't know, thanks for defending me from that asshole, though, I don't know what his missing girlfriend sees in him.

 

Sven

I hope she's ok.

 

Amy

(Smiles)

Me too.

 

Sven

Say, do you want to head to that party tonight, you know party before we suffer the torment that is trying not to miss classes?

 

Amy

Sure, where is this sorority house again?

 

_Another gush of wind blows the advertisement off of Sven's hand, causing it to blow further down into the hallway._

 

Sven

Shit.

 

_Amy closes the door behind her and locks it before her and Sven run down after the advertisement, trying to get it while avoiding obstacles in front of them._

 

Amy

Watch out for that urine someone made!

 

Sven

Look out from that pyramid of toilet paper.

 

_Sven & Amy dodge some of the obstacles and keep going after the advertisement._

 

Sven

So, Amy, I was wondering, if you don't like boys flirting with you, why do you, know?

 

Amy

Look like this?

 

Sven

Yeah.

 

Amy

It's complicated.

 

Sven

Oh.

 

_The advertisement flys by Corey's door._

 

Sven

SOMEONE GET THAT PIECE OF PAPER!

 

_Corey opens the door and sees Sven and Amy running past him._

 

Corey

Huh, a party?

 

_He follows the two._

 

Sven

SOMEONE HELP?

 

_The same thing happens by Mei and Jun's room and together the twins join Corey, Sven & Amy on getting the advertisement so they can find the location of the sorority house._

 

Mei

Hey, guys wait up!

 

Jun

Mei, we should be finishing unpacking instead of going after those three.

 

Mei

Come on Jun, it will be interesting.

 

Jun

I guess.

 

* * *

 

 

Fallcreek Univesity, Kenny Matthews & Stan Jones Dorm Room - Day

 

_Meanwhile, Kenny and Stan have arrived and finished unpacking in there new room._

 

Kenny

There, now that wasn't hard, wasn't it?

 

Stan

Now you can start partying.

 

Kenny

What about you, I wouldn't miss a single party without you by my side Stan?

 

Stan

Remember that you got in with a full scholarship, I still need to pay to live with you, so a few days ago I took up a job as a Fallcreek pizza delivery boy.

 

Kenny

Oh, that's great, I never saw you be serious with your life like this Stan, well since you started dating Shannon.

 

Stan

Yeah, I figured, since I actually got into a place like Fallcreek I better make it worthwhile, i'm starting tonight.

 

Kenny

Nice.

(Advertisement lands by feet, causing him to pick it up)

Huh?

 

Sven (Voice)

Hey!

 

_Kenny and Stan turn to see Corey, Mei, Sven, Amy & Jun run towards the two as Kenny holds the paper._

 

Kenny

I'm guessing, this belongs to you guys?


	4. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny & Stan get to know Corey, Mei, Sven, Amy & Jun and plan on what to do to get into the Delta Theta Party.

Fallcreek Dorms, Kenny Matthews & Stan Jone's Dorm room - Day

 

_Kenny and Stan are in their rooms talking to their five new friends, Corey, Mei, Sven, Amy & Jun after running into the two in the last chapter, there sitting on couches._

 

Jun

Sorry again, if we disrupted anything between you and Stan, Kenny.

 

Kenny

It's fine you guys, this party has me interested anyway.

 

Corey

We could always have time for parties.

 

Mei

Especially before the start of a new semester.

 

Corey

So Kenny, Stan, i'm guessing your from leafmore?

 

Stan

How did you know?

 

Corey

(Points to ceiling)

You have a banner of The Leafmore Sharks on the ceiling.

 

_The seven looks up to see the banner of the Leafmore Sharks._

 

Stan

(Looks to Kenny)

I'm surprised Kenny, I thought you wanted to leave your past at Leafmore behind.

 

Kenny

What, my old team had a very nice banner, I might as well keep it, besides our old high school wasn't bad.

 

Stan

Well, compare it to this university then.

 

Kenny

Uhh.

 

Amy

It's fine, Fallcreek has it's ups, and definitely, it's downs.

 

Stan

You know when I expected Fallcreek to be a popular choice for a college education, I didn't expect it to look like my room.

 

Jun

I never expected it to be like this as well, maybe I should ask the teachers about this.

 

Mei

If they care of course.

 

Amy

So Kenny, have a girlfriend back home?

 

Kenny

Yeah, my girlfriend, Ashley were going in a long distance relationship.

 

Stan

Same with mine and Kenny's sister Shannon.

 

Kenny

Why Amy, do you have the hots for me?

 

Amy

What no, i'm just happy for you and Stan, I wonder if i'll get a boyfriend, or a girlfriend by the end of the first semester, I mean, you two have girlfriends and Mei has Corey, maybe i'm next.

 

Kenny

I'm sure you will Amy.

 

Stan

Yeah, someone who loves you for your personality instead of your looks.

 

Amy

(Laughs)

Thanks you two, you don't know how many people just like me because of the way I dress.

 

Sven

Yeah.

 

Amy

(Turn's to Sven)

What about you Sven, do you have a girlfriend waiting back home to you from Norway, her name probably being, Anita, Camilla, or maybe my favorite of all Norwegian names, Bjorn.

 

Corey

Yeah, tell us.

 

Jun

Do you have one?

 

Kenny

This will be good.

 

Sven

No...Can we not talk about Norway, i'm kind of not in the mood to talk about it.

 

Kenny, Stan, Corey, Amy & Jun

Yeah, sure, we understand, sorry Sven, someone has secrets.

 

Sven

That's ok, i'm glad everyone is so easily apologetic.

 

Corey

Well, you know me.

 

Sven

Especially you Corey.

 

_Sven points to Corey, who laughs as Mei picks up the advertisement again._

 

Mei

Anyway, should we go to this party this sorority is hosting or not, I heard it's only for important people here, whatever that means.

 

Jun

Probably members only.

 

Kenny

But then, why are they advertising it.

 

Corey

To make us jealous?

 

Amy

I could try getting us in.

 

Sven

Are you sure Amy, what with what happened earlier with the guy who's girlfriend is missing.

 

Amy

What's stopping us from just going up to one of the members or their "Life Partners" and asking for an invite, it will be simple, and not.

 

Stan

I saw a member earlier and I don't think it's a good idea to go asking them for an invite, you can try, though.

 

Amy

(Stands)

And I will, hope I get invites for everyone.

 

Sven

Do you need me to come?

 

_Amy take's out pepper spray._

 

Amy

Don't worry Sven, I know I would face guys like the one we saw earlier, so I bought my own pepperspray before coming to Fallcreek, I just forgot about it when I saw that man, but if he comes to me again and try's to flirt with me, he's going to feel a stinging sensation...In his eyes.

 

Kenny, Stan, Corey, Mei, Sven & Jun

Goodluck!

 

_Amy leaves to go to Delta Theta as the rest of the group continue to talk._

 

Stan

So yeah, I have a part time job.

 

 

_Outside the dorms, a couple of people are trying Flower, but all of them collapse and some of them scream in horror at what happened._


	5. The End of Leafmore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Shannon, Ashley & Josh get the last of their things in Leafmore, they discover clues that point to something horrible coming back into their lives. Meanwhile, Amy try's to get invitations to the Delta Theta Party.

Leafmore Highschool, Entrance - Day

 

_Ashley is holding a box as she walks out of the school, happy that she's finally leaving for Stanford in a few days, as she continues to walk away from the school she see's two people walking past her, they turn out to be Shannon and Josh._

 

Ashley

Oh hey, you two.

 

Josh & Shannon

Hey.

 

Ashley

So, you two are getting everything in this school to put away?

 

Josh

Yeah, I need some of the films I recorded in my locker.

 

Shannon

And I just have to get a few things, nonimportant things I won't need for college.

 

Ashley

Have you chosen a college yet Shannon?

 

Shannon

Almost, I just need time to think.

 

Ashley

Girl, you had a lot of time to think, I hope you choose something soon, everyone needs to move onto their futures.

 

Shannon

Yeah, yeah I will.

 

Ashley

Well, I better get going, I hope Liddyah is not measuring my room again since she's planning to take it when I leave.

 

_Ashley get's a text from Liddyah that reads:_

 

_Clocks Ticking Sis_

 

_Followed by a picture of Liddyah standing by her door holding a tape measurer._

 

Ashley

Liddyah!

 

_Ashley runs off as Josh and Shannon look at each other and shrug before walking into Leafmore._

 

Leafmore Highschool, Hallways - Day

 

_Josh and Shannon walk towards the empty halls of Leafmore and try to find their lockers._

 

Shannon

I hate it when it's like this, Leafmore's weird when there are no students around.

 

Josh

You could say it's creepy.

 

Shannon

I do not use the word creepy anymore Josh, I have stressed it enough.

 

Josh

I'm just saying that for me, it's creepy.

(See's lockers)

There's our old lockers.

 

_Josh & Shannon walk towards their lockers and open them._

 

Shannon

Ha, still remember it.

 

_As Josh and Shannon pack up their things, Josh hears something nearby, moaning._

 

Josh

Hey, do you hear that?

 

_Shannon turn's and hears the moaning as well._

 

Shannon

Yeah, probably two people who can't wait for college doing it in one of the cubicles.

 

Josh

It sounds weird.

 

Shannon

It will be even more awkward if we walk into two students having sex Josh.

 

_Josh walks towards the moaning noise._

 

Shannon

(Slams both lockers)

Hey, what are you doing?

 

Josh

(Turn's to Shannon)

I just want to make sure, it could be something else.

 

Shannon

(Walking towards Josh)

Really, like what?

 

Josh

What if those black spores are back?

 

Shannon

Josh, come on it's been two years, we got rid of it.

 

_Josh is unsure and follows the noise as Shannon follows Josh, the two eventually come to the door to the basement outside._

 

Josh

Really, there having sex in the basement?

 

Shannon

I mean, it's private.

 

_Josh opens the basement door and enters, Shannon follows suit._

 

 

* * *

 

Leafmore Cellar - Day

 

_Eventually, Josh and Shannon climb down to the cellar of the school._

 

Shannon

ok Josh, this is going too far, were entering a no school zone.

 

Josh

Why didn't they border the cellar up?

 

Shannon

You know how neglected this school is.

 

_They see a figure at the end of the tunnel as Josh and Shannon look at it._

 

Josh

Who is that?

 

Shannon

Hello over there!

 

_The figure growls._

 

Shannon

Not the best introduction, but still.

 

_The figure soon charges towards Josh & Shannon as the lights in the tunnel reveal the figure, it turns out to be infected with Black Spores and flowers growing around its body._

 

Josh

SHIT!

 

Shannon

FUCK!

(Grabs a nearby board)

Grab something quickly!

 

Josh

Like what!?

 

Shannon

I don't know, something that won't get you killed!

 

_The figure charges towards Shannon who whacks it a few times with the board, after a few minutes of whacking it dead with black and red blood spraying all over her body, Shannon breaths heavily before looking down at the mutant, which suddenly gets up again and tries's to hurt Shannon, fortunately, Josh shoots with a nailgun, finally killing it, Shannon turn's towards Josh._

 

Shannon

Thanks, where did you get that?

 

Josh

Over there, someone must have left it.

 

Shannon

Who?

 

_More mutants soon appear from the tunnel as Josh records the entire thing, Shannon runs towards the ladder and begins climbing._

 

Shannon

JOSH, CLIMB, NOW!

 

_Josh climbs up and reach's Shannon as he records the students._

 

Josh

Woah.

 

_He reach's Shannon and together they close the cellar door, but the mutants fight to break out of it._

 

Shannon

KEEP IT CLOSED, IF THEY GET OUT WERE SCREWED!

 

Josh

I'M TRYING, I'M TRYING!

 

_The mutants eventually give up as Josh and Shannon sigh to themselves._

 

Shannon

Josh.

 

Josh

Yeah, Shannon?

 

Shannon

We have to warn Ashley and stop this virus once and for all.

 

Josh

Gladly.

* * *

 

Delta Theta Sorority House, Outside - Noon

 

_Brittney is busy cleaning the fountains, not realizing that Amy is coming towards her._

 

Brittney

Ugh, fucking idiots, why do they have to pee in every god damn fountain they see.

 

Amy

Uhh, excuse me.

 

_Brittney looks up and is already annoyed at Amy's presence._

 

Brittney

Who are you, a slut?

 

Amy

I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that, I was wondering where to go for invitations for this party this house is throwing.

 

Brittney

Well for one thing, unless you have information about Alyssa, my ex-best friend, then you can go fuck off because this party is for important people only.

 

Amy

Such as?

 

Brittney

None of your business, just get lost, since you clearly don't have anything about Alyssa.

 

Amy

I know her boyfriend flirted with me earlier today and would have got pepper sprayed if he continued.

 

Brittney

You see, now your threatening to hurt members of this sorority, i'll make sure you don't set foot at this sorority again miss.

 

Amy

Amy Brookes.

 

Brittney

Aimee Brookes, nobody will love you for what you said to me today!

 

Amy

I just befriended tons of people back at the dorms.

 

Brittney  
GRR, GET LOST!

 

Amy

Fine, I just wanted invites for my friends anyway, this party will suck anyway!

 

_Amy walks off as Brittney watches._

 

Brittney

YEAH GO, PICK ON SOMEONE WITH THE SAME IQ LEVEL DUMB BITCH, IF THIS IS A HORROR MOVIE THEN I WOULD BE THE GENERIC GIRL THAT SURVIVES AND YOU'LL BE THE SLUT THAT DIES!

 

Amy (Thought)

_God, who would let her join this university?_

 

 

_Amy stops to notice Leo holding out invites to the party._

 

Amy

Uhh, what are you doing?

 

Leo

Hoping you come to the party, to seem pretty hot.

 

Amy

Just give me invites.

(Takes invites)

 

Leo

Now aren't you going to fall into my arms?

 

_Amy just walks off back to the dorms in a bitter mood as Leo watches._

 

Leo

What, is it something I said, I forgot to put on deodorant on today!

 

_Meanwhile below the house, the monsters that subside from below growl in anger a sign that there ready to escape the cellar and attack._

 

 

 

* * *

 

Thompson Residents, Ashley's Room - Night

 

_As Ashley is finishing packing up, Liddyah, her younger sister who had just finished Middle School recently and is about to start Leafmore, enters her room to look around._

 

Liddyah

Wow Ashley, your room looks exactly what it was before we moved here.

 

Ashley

What a white husk?

 

Liddyah

It won't be soon when I have it.

 

Ashley

Then who's going to have your old room?

 

Liddyah

I don't know, i'll probably rent it out for hostel suckers.

(Notice's a doll near her and picks it up)

Is this a Chatty Cathy?

 

Ashley

Liddyah put that down!

 

Liddyah

Where did you get this, these dolls are rare now after they stopped production decades ago.

 

Ashley

Ebay like all the other rare stuff you can get, now get out of my room!

 

Liddyah

(Throws Chatty Cathy are Ashley)

A few more day's left until it's all mine!

 

Ashley

Well, you should prepare for that sleepover with Janice & Arwa!

 

_Ashley's father, Greg stands in front of her._

 

Ashley

Hey, Dad.

 

Greg

Hey sweetie, how's the room cleaning?

 

Ashley

I just finished.

 

_Greg enter's Ashley's room and looks around at the now empty room, he tears up and hugs Ashley._

 

Greg

I knew this day would come, but i'm going to miss you.

 

Ashley

Relax Pop, i'm not leaving for Stanford for another few days, and you'll still have Liddyah.

 

Greg

I know, but it's happening, i'm going to miss you.

 

Ashley

You too.

 

_The doorbell rings as Ashley and Greg look downstairs, Ashley gives Chatty Cathy to Greg._

 

Ashley

I'll get that, you'll hold Cathy.

 

_Ashley heads downstairs as Greg pulls on Chatty Cathy's string._

 

 

 

 Chatty Cathy

I love you!

(Pulls string again)

Please take me with you.

 

_Greg continues to cry._

 

* * *

 

Thompson Residents - Night

 

_Ashley opens the front door and see's Josh & Shannon standing on the porch._

 

Ashley

Shannon, Josh, what are you guys doing here, I thought you were still at Leafmore?

 

_Shannon & Josh look at each other before looking back at Ashley._

 

Shannon

We need to talk about something important.

 

_A few minutes later, Ashley is shocked at the footage Josh has taken of the tunnel, the three are now sitting in Ashley's living room._

 

Ashley

Oh no, it can't be happening again.

 

Josh

It appears it has.

 

Shannon

And the three of us need to band together and destroy it once and for all.

 

Ashley

Three?

 

Josh

We need your help, Ashley, if we don't then that Black Spore virus is going to escape from Leafmore and destroy the town, we can't let that happen.

 

Ashley

No, we can't.

 

Shannon

So, are we ready to do this one last time?

 

_Ashley looks down at the footage one more time._

 

 

 

 

 

Ashley

Yes. 

 

 

 


	6. Stronger than Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shannon, Ashley & Josh renter Leafmore in an attempt to destroy the Black Spore Virus once and for all.

Leafmore Highschool, Carpark - Night

 

_Shannon parks her car outside of the school, Ashley is sitting beside her with Josh sitting at the back._

 

Shannon

We're here, is everyone ready?

 

Ashley

Right.

 

Josh

I can't believe we're going back in here at night after so many years.

 

Shannon

This time it's for a purpose, which is to stop that stupid virus from spreading outside of school.

 

Ashley

I'm annoyed that we have to do this at night so nobody inside gets affected.

 

Shannon

Yeah, epically since they hate light so it could have been easier, but tonight, it won't, since Kenny & Stan have left for Fallcreek.

 

_The trio leaves the car and walks towards the school._

 

Shannon

Is everyone ready to end this?

 

Ashley & Josh

Yes!

 

Shannon

Let's go in.

 

_Shannon walks towards the front door of the school, but unfortunately it's locked._

 

Shannon

Shit, it's locked.

 

Ashley

It was probably by that new headmistress of this school, Angus Wickson.

 

Shannon

Well, I have the answer.

 

_Shannon bashes the glass window open and uses her hand to open the door from the inside._

 

Ashley

Shannon!

 

Josh

That's breaking and entering!

 

Shannon

Kenny did it a few times two years ago, besides this is important, the fate of the world important.

(Unlocks door)

The door's unlocked!

 

_Shannon push's open the door and runs into the school with Ashley & Josh following her._

 

Ashley

We could of at least tried the back entrance or the Courtyard.

* * *

 

 

 

Leafmore Highschool, Hallway - Night

 

_Shannon, Ashley & Josh take out loaded guns and looks around in each classroom for a monster, however there surprised to find that there isn't any around._

 

Ashley

I don't get it, I thought it came back.

 

Shannon

Maybe it's still in the basement.

 

Josh

Nobody went there for two years.

 

Shannon

Right because of that so called "Earthquake" that they passed off because they couldn't accept the truth.

 

Ashley

Enough about two years ago, Shannon, Josh are you telling the truth, because we could be in a lot of trouble if there are no monsters here, were basically breaking and entering school property, and were adults now!

 

_Suddenly tendrils burst through several lockers from behind Ashley and try to whip her, fortunately, she notices and gets out of the way._

 

Ashley

SHIT!

Now you're right!

 

_The trio start firing their guns at the tendrils, however, monsters soon appear from the checked classrooms and walk towards the trio, who quickly run out of bullets._

 

Shannon

Crap, we have no bullets left!

 

Josh

RUN!

 

_Shannon, Josh, and Ashley run away from the monsters and towards the courtyard, once they get to the courtyard they try to close the door to the halls, however, the monsters try to fight their way into the courtyard and are starting to win._

 

Ashley

We can't hold them for much longer!

 

Josh

What can we do?

 

_Shannon notices the door to the basement._

 

Shannon

The basement door, we can go through there!

 

Josh

But the monsters?

 

Shannon

There advanced now Josh, the only thing that can kill these things now are sunlight, and i'm surprised nobody brings any torches to shine on these monsters!

 

Ashley

I didn't expect this many!

 

_The monsters successfully burst through the door and look down at Shannon, Ashley & Josh._

 

Shannon

BASEMENT, NOW!

 

_Shannon, Ashley & Josh quickly stand up and run towards the basement which they successfully do._

 

* * *

Leafmore Highschool, Basement - Night

 

_Shannon, Ashley & Josh fall on the ground after barely escaping from the monsters, Shannon is the first one to get up._

 

Shannon

Ok, were all fine and safe, we should keep going, there has to be a way to stop this virus down at the source, the cellar.

 

_Ashley and Josh also stand and walk towards the cellar with Shannon, who opens it and looks down to check and see if the monsters from earlier are gone, which they are._

 

Josh

Those infected are gone.

 

Shannon

Yeah, but where?

 

_The trio then begins to climb down into the cellars tunnel._

 

Ashley

So I didn't know Nurse Lucy had a sister.

 

Shannon

Who Angus? Yeah she mentioned her a lot everytime someone visits her at the nurses office, she was married to someone, I don't know who since I didn't care about Nurse Lucy's life back then before the first incident, I feel bad that she died that day, that's the only thing I feel guilty about.

 

_The three finish climbing down to the ladder and begin to explore the cellar, no monsters are sighted yet, although Shannon hears something._

 

Shannon

Hey, do you guys here that?

 

Ashley

What?

 

Shannon

...Nothing, I thought I heard something.

 

Josh

Hey girls, check it out.

 

_The three come across a door, when Josh opens it, there surprised to find that it's a CCTV Room, Shannon & Josh walk into it, except for Ashley who stands by the door._

 

Shannon

Another CCTV Room, but there already was one.

 

Josh

Yeah but this one has every camera hidden in the entire school.

 

Shannon

But why?

 

Josh

I'm guessing the new sicko is spying on new students to see which ones he/she could experiment with.

 

_Shannon notices files nearby and grabs them before reading it._

 

_The files in question are about the Flower._

 

_Flower: A new plant that carry's dark spores, harmful if used too much and will mutate the user, if left for too long in direct sunlight then it will rot, but if left in the dark for months then they will mutate into monsters related to the Black Spore virus that had plagued Leafmore two years ago, the flower is most commonly found in the small town of Fallcreek where it was first found in its famous woods._

 

_Shannon gasps.  
_

 

Shannon

Fallcreek?

 

Josh

What's that?

 

Shannon

Josh look, there's a flower in Fallcreek that's carrying the Black Spore virus and could infect anyone who smells it.

(Gives file to Josh)

An outbreak could happen tonight, we have to warn Kenny, Stan, and everyone at that town before the flowers mutate.

 

Josh

Shit, but what about this school?

 

Shannon

Look we can come back to this after we deal with the flowers, ton's of lives could be at stake, don't worry we'll come back to finish this off, I promise.

 

Josh

Right, Ashley you coming to save your boyfriend...Ashley?

 

_Shannon & Josh turn to the door to notice that Ashley is missing._

 

Josh

Ashley?

 

Shannon

Shit!

 

_The two run out of the room._

 

Shannon (Voice)

ASHLEY!

 

Josh (Voice)

Ashley come on this isn't funny!

 

Shannon (Voice)

We need to leave now and get to Fallcreek!

 

_Something moves in one of the cellar cameras of the CCTV Screen._

 

 

* * *

 

Cellar - Night

 

_Shannon is looking around for Ashley and calls out to her._

 

Shannon

ASHLEY!?

 

_Josh reappears._

 

Josh

She's not by the ladder.

 

Shannon

Shit, what if some of the monsters got her while we were not looking?

 

Josh

Don't think like that?

 

Shannon

Why, there everywhere Josh, we have the think of the outcomes about what happened to her, even the negatives.

 

Josh

She just could be hiding somewhere.

 

_Josh walks towards a curtain and grabs onto it._

 

Josh

Like here!

(Pulls curtain)

 

Shannon

JOSH RUN!

 

Josh

Huh?

 

_Standing in front of Josh is a disfigured fat man wearing farmers saddles and holding a chainsaw, he laughs and spits at Josh as he starts up the chainsaw he's holding and holds it above Josh, who start's running with Shannon._

 

Josh

WAHH!

 

???

HAHAHAHA!

(Runs after Shannon & Josh)

 

* * *

 

Cellar - Night

 

_Shannon and Josh continue running towards the ladder, but they have lost track of the man following them._

 

Shannon

Is he gone!?

 

Josh

I don't know, just keep running!

 

_Shannon see's the ladder back into the basement._

 

Shannon

There's the ladder to the basement, were saved!

 

_The man appears from the ladder, having taken a short cut, he cuts through the ladder, preventing the two from escaping and causing Shannon & Josh to stop and turn._

 

Shannon

Another way, I saw a small window we can climb out from!

 

_The man continues to give chase to Shannon & Josh, eventually, the two would make it to a small window leading outside, and there only means of escape, unfortunately, it's high enough so neither of them can reach it._

 

 

Shannon

I can't reach it!

 

Josh

What!?

 

Shannon

I SAID I CANT REACH IT!

 

_The Man's laughter could be heard nearby as Shannon get's an idea._

 

Shannon

Boost me up, then I can pull you up soon after if the window doesn't open.

 

Josh

Right.

(Boosts Shannon towards the window.)

 

_Shannon now try's to open the window, but it's locked._

 

Josh

Is it locked!?

 

Shannon

Not anymore.

(Bash's window open and climbs out of it, before holding her hand out for Josh.)

Grab my hand Josh!

 

_Josh try's to reach Shannon, but something grabs his waist and start's to pull him back into the darkness, he can't reach Shannon because of this._

 

Shannon

JOSH!

 

Josh

SAVE YOURSELF!

(Pulled into darkness)

 

Shannon

JOSH, JOSH, GIVE ME BACK MY FRIENDS YOU HILLBILLY CREEP!

 

_The noise causes monsters to appear beside Shannon who quickly gets up._

 

Shannon

Shit!

 

_Shannon runs back to the car park and quickly drives away, as she does she sees monsters flying around Leafmore and looks saddened, she takes out a photo of her, Kenny, Stan, Ashley & Josh._

 

Shannon (Thought)

_Ashley, Josh, i'll come back for you._

 

_Shannon drives home so she can tell Derek & Whitney about what happened._


	7. Party at Delta Theta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Shannon heads to Fallcreek to warn Kenny & Stan about the flowers, something stands in her way. Meanwhile, the Delta Theta Party begins.

Matthews Residence, Dinner Room - Night

 

_Derek and Whitney are having dinner._

 

Derek

So, retirement plans?

 

Whitney

Let's not think about that too soon dear, after all, we still have Shannon to look after until she makes her choice for the college she wants to go to.

 

Derek

Is she even in her room?

 

_Shannon is running towards her parents outside._

 

Shannon

MOM, DAD, MOM, DAD!

(Bumps into windscreen door)

Open this door.

 

_Derek sits up and opens the windscreen door for Shannon to enter the house, she looks exhausted and panicked._

 

Whitney

Shannon, are you ok, what happened?

 

Shannon

It's Leafmore, there's a virus that's turning people into admittedly cool monsters and there's a guy who has a chainsaw that kidnapped Josh & Ashley.

 

Derek

Are you sure you didn't mistake that guy for Leatherface?

 

Shannon

No, he's real!

 

Whitney

Leatherface was inspired by Ed Gein, so technically he was based on a real life serial killer.

 

Shannon

You guys are missing the point, Josh & Ashley have been kidnapped!

 

Derek

I thought they were going to college tonight and you were saying your goodbyes.

 

Whitney

That reminds me, have you decided yet on the college your going to Shannon?

 

Shannon

(Groans)

I CANT BELIEVE YOUR NOT LISTENING TO ME, TWO PEOPLE HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED AND YOUR FOCUSED ON MY COLLEGE EDUCATION!

 

Whitney

Shannon sweetie, it's just that after what happened in Leafmore two years ago with the earthqu---

 

Shannon

There was no Earthquake mom, it was the same virus, no what fuck it, i'm going to see Kenny & Stan.

 

Derek

Watch your language young lady.

 

Whitney

But Shannon it's eight at night and Fallcreek is an hour from here.

 

Shannon

Fallcreek, Kenny & Stan are in trouble with getting killed by an "Earthquake" so I have to warn them.

 

_Shannon walks out from the windscreen door as Derek & Whitney watch, worried about their daughter's safety._

 

Derek

Well someone is leaving on an empty stomach.

 

_Meanwhile, Shannon gets back in her car and looks at the contacts on her phone, she looks at three names which are Liddyah, Kenny & Stan, she stops at Liddyah and contemplates._

 

Shannon (Thought)

_Maybe I should call Liddyah and tell her about Ashley, but I don't want to drag her into all of this, plus she probably won't believe me, just like Mom & Dad._

(Calls Kenny instead)

 

Kenny (Voice)

Hey, this is Kenny.

 

Shannon

Kenny, you need to grab what you can, get Stan and any friends you made at Fallcreek and get the hell out of there, the Black Spore virus, you know the thing we faced two years ago? Well it's back and there's this flower that's spreading in Fallcreek which could mutate, attack and infect anyone at any second, you need to leave now...Kenny?

 

Kenny (Voice)

Psych, this is voice recorded, leave a message!

(Beep)

 

Shannon

UGH, SON OF A BITCH!

 

_Shannon try's to call Stan instead, but it takes awhile to call._

 

Shannon (Thought)

_Come on Stan, your my only hope in getting my message to Fallcreek early now._

 

_Shannon start's to drive away from her house._

 

* * *

Dark Road - Night

 

_Shannon is still driving, trying to wait until Stan calls, so far he's not picking up._

 

Shannon (Thought)

_What are they doing, are they at some stupid party or som---_

CRAP!

 

_Shannon stops her car when something appears on the road, she shines her headlights...Only for the thing on the road to be revealed as a black spore monster, which looks like a large mutated tree, Shannon gasps as the monster manages to grab her car and lift it up._

 

Shannon

WOAH!

 

_Shannon try's to reach for the car door, but her seat belt is jammed in between seats, she grabs onto it and tries to pull it out of the seat._

 

 

Shannon

Come on, come on!

 

_The monster try's to find a way into the car, but can't...So it throws the car down a hill with Shannon still inside._

 

Shannon

WOAH!

 

_The car topples over multiple times until it reaches the bottom of the hill, it is quiet soon after the car falls and Shannon is nowhere to be seen, the tree looks down at the wreckage before walking down the road, ready to attack another person who drives on the road again._

 

* * *

 

Fallcreek Dorms, Kenny Matthews & Stan Jones Room - Night

 

_Kenny & Sven are getting ready for the party while also waiting for Amy to come back with the invites, Stan is getting ready for his first night as a pizza delivery boy._

 

Sven

Thanks for letting me prepare here, the rooms around my dorms are shady at best.

 

Kenny

No problem Sven, you're my new friend, but let's just hope Amy comes back with the invites.

 

Amy (Voice)

And I did.

 

_Amy's voice is heard from the door, Kenny & Sven walk towards the door and open it to see Amy, who's holding four invitations to the party._

 

Amy

(Gives invitations to Kenny & Sven)

Here you go you two.

(Offers invitation to Stan.)

Want one too Stan?

 

Stan

Unfortunately no, I can't go because tonight's my first night at a pizza delivery boy, but you three go enjoy that weird party or whatever.

 

Kenny

Don't mind him, he's just jealous that he couldn't come.

 

Stan

Yeah, I am jealous, well bye!

 

Kenny, Sven & Amy

Seeya!

 

_Stan walks away from the trio and checks his phone, he's surprised to see that he has a voicemail from Shannon, he quickly begins to check it as he walks away from the trio._

 

Sven

So what about Corey, Mei & Jun?

 

Amy

Oh, I gave them invitations as well, although Jun did look pretty tired when I went to see her and Mei.

 

Kenny

I'm sure she'll have enough energy for tonight.

 

Sven

Yeah, how did you get these?

 

_Kenny, Sven & Amy stand outside the door to Kenny & Stan's dorms as Kenny closes the door and locks it._

 

Amy

Some creep at Delta Theta gave me them, I just walked away soon after.

 

Sven

Oh, you know, we don't have to go if you don't want to.

 

Amy

What, no, it's fine, everyones going to be there and this party will be great!

 

Kenny

Well, what are we waiting for, let's go take my car and we can go.

 

_Sven & Amy nod and follow Kenny out of the dorms and towards his car._

 

 

* * *

Fallcreek Dorms, Mei & Jun's Room - Night

 

_Jun is currently asleep after spending the entire day unpacking in her and Mei's new dorm room, Mei, who is prepared to go to the party looks down at her twin sister._

 

Mei

I guess someone is tired, you sleep tight Jun, this party will probably suck anyway, Delta Theta seems creepy anyway.

 

_A knock is heard at the door, Mei walks towards it and opens it to show Corey._

 

Corey

Ready for the dance my cute girlfriend?

 

Mei

Definitely, although Jun's not coming since she's asleep.

 

Corey

Really, what made her tired?

 

_Corey & Mei look at the empty boxes in the corner of the room._

 

Mei

I'll give you one guess.

 

Corey

Oh.

 

_A car is heard driving away from outside, Corey and Mei walk towards the window and watch as the car turn's out to be the one Kenny, Sven & Amy are in._

 

Corey

Aww, they forgot us.

 

Mei

It's fine, we can take my car.

 

_Corey and Mei walk out of the room and close it from behind before they continue to walk down the dorm halls._

 

Corey

But what about my car?

 

Mei

Corey, no offense, but your car looks like it could explode any minute because it's so old.

 

Corey

I know that but it's been in my family for decades.

 

Mei

Exactly, i'm surprised it's still going after so many years.

 

Corey

And...It's my dads.

 

_There's silence but Mei opens the door to outside and soon the two are at the car park._

 

Mei

Whelp, were at the car park, how about we both take our own cars if you want to drive your own.

 

Corey

Well if you insist.

 

Mei

You mean if you insist!

 

_Corey & Mei hug and laugh with each other before heading towards their own separate cars, not realising that a nearby grown Flower is starting to mutate and slowly makes it way into one of the rooms of the dorms via an open window, shortly after entering one of the windows, growling could be heard and a man is heard screaming before he suddenly stops when a munching sound is heard._

 

* * *

Delta Theta Sorority House, Entrance - Night

 

_Lights are shined around the sorority house outside, animated banners & fountains are currently in use as people inside the house are cheering, partying, drinking and especially sniffing the flower._

 

Brittney (Voice)

PARTY!

 

_Loud cheering could be heard as Kenny parks his car just near the house as he, Sven & Amy get out of the car and look at the house._

 

Kenny

Whelp were finally here.

 

Amy

Maybe we should stay near each other when we go in.

 

Sven

Amy's right, remember everyone who lives here are creepy.

 

Kenny

You got that right, I never understand why it's required that you have a girlfriend to join.

 

Amy

Well, life partners as they put it.

 

Kenny

Same diff.

 

_Kenny, Sven & Amy walk to the front door and Kenny knocks on the door, Brett opens it with a baseball bat._

 

Brett

What are you three lowlifes doing here.

 

Kenny

To join the party.

 

Brett

Important people only.

 

Kenny

But i'm a star basketball player.

 

Sven

And a star hockey player.

 

Amy

And i'm...Just a student.

 

Brett

Well if you want punch you could have it in that fountain over there.

(Points fountain with the baseball bat)

I think I left something special inside also.

(Laughs)

 

Kenny, Sven & Amy

Eww.

 

Amy

Look, I have invitations that your friend gave me earlier today, will that allow us entry?

(Give invitations to Brett)

 

_Brett looks at the invitations and then at Amy._

 

Brett

Well, maybe you since you are attractive.

 

Amy

I'm only going in if my friends are going in.

 

Brittney (Voice)

What the fuck is going on over here Brett, why is it taking you so long to slam the door in people's faces?

 

_Brittney appears and notices Amy._

 

Brittney

Especially you, I thought I banned you for stepping foot here.

 

Brett

They have invitations to this party, should we let them in?

 

Brittney

No Retard, but I know what to do with these.

(Grabs the invitations from Brett and rips them in pieces.)

 

Sven

Hey!

 

Kenny

What the hell!

 

Amy

We were given those!

 

Brittney

Not anymore, go back to your shitty dorms!

(Slam door in their faces)

 

Kenny

We're going to that party, we just have to find another way inside.

 

Sven

Like that gate over there?

 

_The three turn and see a large gate to the side of the sorority house, they walk towards it._

 

Sven

We can climb up there and try and find a door around the side.

 

Amy

Sven that's too high, I won't be able to climb it.

 

Kenny

Neither can I.

 

Sven

Hmm, let me try and see if I can open it from the other side.

 

_Sven climbs up to the top of the gate and lands on the other side as Kenny & Amy watches._

 

Amy

See anything that can unlock this gate?

 

Sven

No, maybe it's controlled somewhere or needs a key, hang on, i'm going to look around.

 

_Sven runs further into the side of the house, a few minutes pass however and he doesn't return._

 

Amy

What's taking him so long?

 

Kenny

Do you think he was spotted and got taken to their underground torture chamber?

 

Amy

Don't say stuff like that Kenny, he probably just got lost somewhere.

 

Kenny

Well, how are we going to get in now?

 

_Kenny and Amy walk around the other side of the house, which doesn't require a gate to pass through, as they walk around, they stop._

 

Kenny

Wait do you hear that?

 

Amy

Huh?

 

_Kenny and Amy look up to see Daryl & Brett standing by the balcony, Bretts depressed._

 

Daryl

Don't worry Brett, i'm sure Alyssa's fine somewhere, she probably went home to her mommy and daddy because she cant handle the awesomeness that is fallcreek.

 

Brett

I know but she hasn't called me for days and it's annoying me.

 

Daryl

Because she's ignoring you after what you said to her that day when she almost busted us for the Flowers.

 

Brett

Probably, plus I was thinking on dating Emma, maybe tonight will be my chance.

 

Daryl

But Emma's my girlfriend.

 

Brett

Fuck, you Daryl.

 

_Brett renters the house as Daryl sadly follows, Kenny & Amy continue to look around._

 

Kenny

Amy look!

(Points to a large box)

We can use that to get in through that window over there.

(Points to the window)

 

Amy

Are we really stooping this low to get into this party?

 

Kenny

Well, Brittney ruined our chances to get in, plus due to the cheering from inside, it's going well.

 

Amy

Fine, as long as we don't slip when we get to the roof, we don't want to fall and get any life changing injury's, plus we might see Sven from the roof.

 

_Kenny pushes the box by the roof and together he and Amy climb up to the roof while doing so Amy looks around for Sven._

 

Kenny

Do we see Sven?

 

Amy

No.

 

Kenny

And the balcony those two came from is too far for us to reach, I guess we really do have to use that window.

 

Amy

At least the roofs not wet.

 

_Kenny slips and falls on the roof, causing some of the plates to detach and fall to the ground below._

 

Amy

I stand corrected.

 

_Meanwhile, a flower at the front side of the house has grown and mutated, it starts growling as it searches for prey._

 

Emma

I'm leaving this window open a bit, the flower smell is making me dizzy!

(Pulls open window)

 

_Emma walks off as the small mutant crawls into the window, which leads the creature into a toilet of a bathroom._

 

 

* * *

 

Delta Theta Sorority House, Kitchen - Night

 

_Everyone is mostly in the kitchen, including Brittney, Emma, Meg, Brett, Leo, Matt & Daryl, Brett walks towards the bathroom._

 

Brett

Hey Emma, want to fuck in the bathroom?

 

Emma

Eww, fuck off Brett.

 

Brett

Your loss.

 

_Brett turns the knob and opens the door when he turns towards the bathroom, he notices a very tall humanoid mutant is standing in front of him, his eyes widen as the creature suddenly crouched down above Brett and bites into his neck._

 

Brett

ARGHHHHHHHHH!

 

_Everyone turns towards the creature and the music stops as the humanoid grabs the now wounded Brett by his bleeding throat and throws him out the nearest window to the front side of the house, he gurgles and moves around the ground outside as everyone starts to scream and freak out, the humanoid moves onto another victim._

 

Brittney

HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT!

 

Meg

WE NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW!

 

Leo

QUICK THIS WAY!

 

_Brittney, Meg, Emma, Daryl & Matt follow Leo to a door that leads to the basement._

 

Matt

This door leads to a cellar, there's a secret tunnel we could take to get out of here!

 

_When Matt opens the door to the cellar basement, tons of monsters from before break free from the cellar and pounce on Matt, biting into him as the five watch in horror, Matts blood shoots across the five as they scream._

 

Brittney

AHHH!

 

Meg

MATT OH MY GOD NO!

 

_The upper half of Matt's body is thrown in front of the five, he is now dead as they run out of the kitchen as the monsters start attacking everyone they see._

 

Brittney

WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!

 

Daryl

Through this door!

 

_Daryl runs towards the front door and try's to open it, but he cant because it's locked, soon a dark aura appears on the door and starts sucking Daryl's arm into it._

 

Darl

ARGH, IT HURTS, IT HURTS!

(Getting pulled in)

HELP ME!

 

Emma

HANG ON!

 

_Brittney, Meg, Emma & Leo try to pull Daryl free from the area, however, a sickly monster with yellow decaying wings grabs Leo and pulls him towards the ceiling._

 

Brittney

Leo!

(Let's go of Daryl)

 

Meg

Oh, my god!

(Let's go of Daryl)

 

Emma

Hang on!

(Let's go of Daryl)

 

_Daryl is quickly pulled into the darkness screaming as the monster quickly shoots some acid into Leo's face, causing his face to bleed and slowly fall off piece by piece as the monster drops the now dying Leo in front of Brittney, Emma & Meg._

 

Brittney

I can't handle this!

 

Meg

Spirit of Spaghetti, Maya, HELP!

 

Brittney

We need to find a way out of here!

(Looks at stairs behind her)

Quickly, up here!

 

_Brittney grabs Meg's hand and together the two run up the stairs, however, while running up the middle of the stairs Brittney stops and looks down at Emma._

 

Brittney

Emma, get the fuck up here or you're going to die!

 

Emma

But, Leo, (Sniffs) Daryl!

 

_Suddenly the door beside Emma bursts open and a large tongue goes around Emma's neck dragging her towards the figure as she screams for help._

 

Meg

EMMA!

 

Brittney

We need to keep going!

 

Meg

She's going to die!

 

Brittney

So?

 

_Meg runs back down the stairs and quickly grabs a chair as she sees Emma's shoulder being bitten on by the figure as she screams in pain._

 

Meg

LEAVE HER ALONE!

 

_Meg whacks the figure with the chair she grabbed as Emma falls on the ground at the same time as the figure, Meg pulls the wounded Emma up as Brittney stands by the stairs._

 

Meg

Go to Brittney.

 

_Emma limps towards Brittney as she grabs her bleeding and green shoulder in pain as Meg slowly walks towards the figure, who turns out be a now mutated Alyssa._

 

Meg

Alyssa?

 

_The razor teeth sharpen monster that killed Alyssa a few days ago appears in front of Meg who runs towards Brittney & Emma._

 

Meg

LET'S GO, LET'S GO!

 

_Brittney, Meg & Emma head upstairs to the halls leading to the sorority's library, meanwhile Richard James is watching the carnage unfold in his office using a CCTV camera._

 

Richard

Oh god...

 

* * *

 

 Delta Theta Sorority House, Second Floor Hallway - Night

 

_Kenny & Amy climb through the window to the second floor and look around._

 

Kenny

Finally, were here.

 

Amy

That's strange, why is nobody here?

 

Kenny

I guess they went down stairs because of something else.

 

Amy

Probably to go sniff those flowers.

 

_As Kenny & Amy look around, they soon begin to hear gurgling and screaming from downstairs._

 

Kenny

What the hell?

 

Amy

Are people overdosing down there?

 

_Suddenly the door in front of them opens and Brittney, Meg & Emma come rushing inside, confusing the two._

 

Amy

(Surprised)

Oh, my god, she's bleeding!

 

Brittney

No shit sherlock, what the hell are you two doing up here?

 

Kenny

We sneaked in, but that doesn't matter, what happened to your friend?

 

Meg

Alyssa Croft bit her and there are monsters killing everyone downstairs!

 

Emma

Were...Going...To be Next.

 

_Emma falls down on the floor due to the bite wound she got, Kenny & Amy come rushing to her aid as Brittney & Meg look down in shock._

 

Meg

Oh, my god, this can't be happening!

 

Brittney

Will she be ok?

 

_Kenny looks around and sees a towel on the ground, he grabs it and looks up at Brittney & Meg._

 

Kenny

Did anyone use this tonight?

 

Brittney

I don't know.

 

Meg

No, only our boyfriends were up here tonight preparing for the party, that towel wasn't used that much.

 

Kenny

Good.

(Puts towel around Emma's shoulder wound)

You two look after your friend.

(Stands up)

I'm going to check the library to see if there's something to defend myself with.

 

 

Amy

I'll come to since I did say we have to stick together.

 

_Kenny smiles and together he and Amy enter the library as Meg holds Emma while Brittney stands around, looking very scared._

 

Emma

Am I going to die?

 

Meg

No Emma, you're going to survive this and look pretty hot by the end of this.

 

_Kenny & Amy begin looking around the library._

 

Kenny

Do you think what they said was true?

 

Amy

Judging from the blood that's dripping down from her shoulder, something the size of a bear or any natural predator could have done that before, plus we did hear screaming earlier.

(Notices a box)

Kenny look.

 

_Kenny was looking at a book on a table which was Moby Dick, he quickly drops the book._

 

Kenny

Huh, what?

(Walks towards the box)

A box, but it's locked.

 

Amy

(Unlocks box)

Not anymore, I learned these kinds of tricks back at high school, there pretty handy, such as now.

 

Kenny

Wow.

 

_Amy opens the box, which has a gun like weapon inside, when she takes it out and aims it at a wall, it shoots out electricity._

 

Kenny

That looks like an upgraded taser.

 

Amy

With what's happening here tonight, I should keep it for my safety.

 

Kenny

What about me?

(Notices a nailed bat)

Oh a bat and a key, I wonder where?

 

Amy

Keep it, but what would these boys use this gun and bat from?

 

Kenny

Probably for something weird and sexual.

 

Brittney & Meg

AHHHHHHHHHH!

 

Amy

Huh?

 

Kenny

Crap.

 

_Kenny & Amy run back out to the hallway where Brittney & Meg quickly into them, very scared and bloody._

 

Kenny

What happened?

 

Brittney

Emma's now a fat mess!

_Brittney points towards the now mutated Emma, who is gigantic and heavily look, puss is seen popping out of her as she slowly walks towards Kenny, Amy, Brittney & Meg._

 

Kenny

No, it's back.

 

Amy

Oh, my god, that's your friend, what happened to her?

 

Kenny

She's infected with a virus, we have to kill her!

 

Amy

But.

 

Kenny

NOW OR WE'LL DIE!

 

_Amy quickly fires her gun at Emma, shocking her as she continues to fire while Kenny beats it with the baseball bat, eventually the two manage to kill the infected Emma as they look back at Brittney & Meg._

 

Kenny

You two ok?

 

Brittney & Meg

Yeah.

 

Kenny

(Turning towards Amy)

How about you?

 

Amy

I'm, actually fine, which is weird since I just killed a girl!

 

Kenny

It's happening again, there was a virus outbreak in my old school, Leafmore High two years ago.

 

Amy

Two years ago, I thought that was an earthquake and the virus part was just a myth someone cooked up at the same time?

 

Kenny

Well, it must have spread here, as long as none of gets bitten, we'll be fine.

 

Amy

I guess it was a bad idea to come here wearing a shirt with no sleeves?

 

Kenny

I don't have that many clothes, i'm not some clothes guy, besides most of them don't have sleeves anyway, I suffered this without sleeves before and i'll do it again!

 

Meg

At this rate, with the spirit of X Vistro guiding us, we'll be fine.

 

_There's an awkward silence as Brittney looks at Meg._

 

Brittney

You just made that up, didn't you?

 

_Suddenly shaking is felt in the room as the trophy cases suddenly fall behind Kenny, Amy, Brittney & Meg, and a hole opens up leading to the lounge downstairs, the four look down to notice the many corpses lying about._

 

Amy

Oh, my god.

 

Kenny

Shit, there really going at it.

 

_The four get up, just in time for the window that Kenny & Amy entered through earlier to break open to reveal a similar monster to the one Shannon was attacked by eariler to appear as he growls at the four._

 

Kenny

More of them!

 

Amy

And it's a tree, you.

(Looking at Meg)

Get behind me!

 

_Meg who's standing in front of Kenny, Amy & Brittney tries to run towards Amy, but the monster quickly grabs her._

 

Meg

AHH!

 

Amy

Let her go!

 

_Amy is about to shoot electricity at the monster, but it has run out of power._

 

 

 Amy

Uh oh.

 

_Meg is quickly pulled apart by the monster as she screams, Brittney watches as the monster throws Meg's corpse into the hall behind her, Kenny & Amy._

 

Brittney

Meg, no!

 

_Kenny and Amy starting hitting the tree with their weapons, it is eventually killed by the two, Amy turns towards Brittney and walks towards her._

 

Amy

I'm sorry about your friend, I could have saved her.

 

Brittney

(Grab's Amy's hand)

Yeah, you could of, now you can suffer like she did!

(Pushes Amy towards the hole)

 

Amy

Huh, AHH!

 

Kenny

AMY!

 

Amy

AHH, OOF!

 

_Kenny runs towards the hole and looks down at Amy, who is okay and quickly stands up._

 

Kenny

Amy, are you ok?

 

Amy

Yeah, i'm fine!

 

_A monster appears from behind Amy, fortunately, she realizes it's presence quickly and whacks it to the ground with her gun._

 

Amy

But I really want to get back on the floor you and Brittney are on quickly!

 

_The monster slowly sits up, but Amy continues to whack it until it is dead, she sighs and sits on the couch in the lounge._

 

Amy

This wasn't what I was expecting from a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter will come out between the 27th and 30th, thanks for reading so far.


	8. Sorority Horror House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As chaos continues to unfold at Delta Theta, Kenny & Amy must find a way to escape the nightmare before they too become victims like everyone else at the party.

Delta Theta Sorority House, Second Floor Hallway - Night

 

_Kenny & Brittney continue to look down at Amy, who is still sitting on the couch and currently looking around for a way to get back to the two, Kenny looks at Brittney, angry at her actions._

 

Kenny

Why the hell did you do that, Amy could have died, now she's going to be in trouble any minute now.

 

Brittney

Good, she'll deserve to die horribly like everyone else at this party.

 

Kenny

Why, because your friends are dead, Amy tried to save your friend, but it was just bad timing!

 

Brittney

No, she let Meg die because she hates me and want's me to suffer, clearly you don't understand the sadness i'm going through.

 

Kenny

Yeah, clearly I don't.

 

Amy (Voice)

Uhh, can you two stop fighting, i'm hearing footsteps, those monsters are going to come here any second!

 

Kenny

Do you see anything that you can defend yourself with until we find a way for you to reach us?

 

Amy (Voice)

Oh yeah, I can use this bit of leg stool, I can surely defend myself from mutated monsters with that.

 

Kenny

Hang on, I got an idea.

 

_Kenny bends down and pulls his hand out for Amy to reach._

 

Amy

Why didn't you think of that before?

 

Kenny

I was worried that I was going to fall.

 

_Kenny and Amy turn towards the door beside them, monsters are heard nearby and are now trying to break open the door to the lounge._

 

Amy

Whelp, don't fall!

(Grabs Kenny's hand)

Pull!

 

_Kenny successfully pulls Amy back up into the second floor hallway just as the monsters break into the lounge and try to reach Kenny, Amy & Brittney._

 

Kenny

That was close.

 

Brittney

Yeah, unfortunately.

 

Amy

Look, i'm sorry your friend died, but now we should focus on trying to escape...Sven!

 

Kenny

What about Sven?

 

Amy

I just remembered, he could be at the side of the house, what if those monsters got to him?

 

Kenny

I'm sure he's fine, he's a hockey player, after all, he could puck those monsters into size.

 

Amy

If he has a hockey stick, we should leave this hallway now.

 

_Kenny and Amy jump over towards the door leading downstairs, after doing so they turn towards Brittney, who's scared of jumping over._

 

Amy

Come on Brittney, you can do it!

 

Brittney

I can't, what if I fall and those monsters tear me to shreds?

 

Amy

They won't, besides, your friends would have wanted you to live.

 

Kenny

And you can do that by sticking with us.

 

Brittney

(Gulp)

Ok, i'll try.

 

_Brittney breaths in and out and tries to jump towards Kenny and Amy, but slips during the process._

 

Kenny

Shit!

 

Amy

Brittney!

 

Brittney

AHH!

(Grabs onto edge of the hole)

Please help me!

 

Amy

(Grabs Brittney's hand)

Don't worry, I got you, just pull yourself out of there!

 

_Suddenly the monsters grab onto Brittney's legs and start to bite into them, Brittney cries in pain as the monsters proceed to pull her down into the hole, Amy tries's her best to pull Brittney back up but is slowly slipping into the hole again._

 

Amy

GRR, BRITTNEY!

 

Brittney

HELP, I DONT WANT TO DIE!

 

Kenny

AMY!

(Pulls Amy back)

 

_Amy accidentally lets go of Brittney's hand, causing her to fall into the hole and get swarmed by the monsters, she screams in pain before suddenly stopping, a sign that the monsters have torn her to shreds, Kenny & Amy watch in horror._

 

Kenny

Come on, we need to get out of here.

 

Amy

Brittney, i'm sorry.

 

_Kenny opens the door to the stairs and proceeds to walk down them with a sad Amy following from behind._

 

 

* * *

 

Delta Theta Sorority House, Front Hall - Night

 

_Kenny and Amy reach the bottom of the stairs, Amy gasps at the sight of Leo's corpse._

 

Amy

Oh, my god, that's the boy that gave me the invites.

 

Kenny

Yeah, before they were torn up, at least he's not as bad as that guy.

 

_Kenny and Amy turn towards the front of the door to see Daryl's corpse, he's turned inside out with flowers growing out of him, Amy turns away in shock._

 

Kenny

People in this party were assholes, but even they don't deserve to die like that.

 

Amy

I'm guessing we can't escape using the front door.

 

Kenny

No, we have to find another way out of here, which means we have to go around this spore infested house in hopes of finding an exit.

 

Amy

Right, let's go.

 

_Kenny & Amy walk towards the door in front of them and go through it._

 

 

* * *

 

Delta Theta Sorority House, First Floor Hallway - Night

 

_Kenny and Amy look around to notice corpses everywhere, they continue to look around before a drop of blood lands on Amy's shoulder, something Kenny notices._

 

Kenny

Hey Amy, did you get a concussion earlier?

 

Amy

No, you were with me the entire night.

 

Kenny

Oh, then why is there blood on your shoulder?

 

_Amy turns towards the bit of blood._

 

Amy

That's not my blood.

(Looks up)

But his!

 

_Kenny and Amy look up towards a humanoid who is inside out, he growls before dropping down towards Amy, fortunately, Kenny whacks it away before it could get to her, causing the humanoid to fall on the ground and explode everywhere, causing blood to shoot out of his corpse._

 

Kenny & Amy

Shit!

 

Amy

What's with blood squirting tonight, these monsters really have a thing for it.

 

Kenny

I hope they don't come for us since we just shouted.

 

_Kenny & Amy remain quiet and wait and see if any monsters appear...Strangely nothing appears._

 

Kenny

Phew, guess were lucky.

 

_Kenny and Amy run down the hall, they eventually come across a dark door which they enter through, upon entering the next room, monsters do appear in the hall, but fortunately Kenny & Amy have already left._

 

* * *

Delta Theta Sorority House, Library - Night

 

_Kenny and Amy look at the very large library they are now in._

 

Kenny

Seriously they have a library here?

 

Amy

Probably bigger than the one back at the university.

 

Kenny

I never expected them to use this place that much.

 

Amy

Judging by the fact that this room didn't seem to be touched by anyone at this party, your right, although I don't think you're the type to read.

 

Kenny

You got that right, I just focused on my basketball training.

 

Amy

Have you ever read a single book in your life, say...

(Grabs a random book)

This scientific study on parasites, I feel bad for people who get infected by these things.

(Flicks through book and eyes widen)

Ok, I had enough of body horror for one night, let's try to reach the top of this library.

(Points to door above them)

There's a door we can use to get out of this room.

 

Kenny

And how are we supposed to get up there?

 

_Amy notices three shelves that can be moved towards the door._

 

Amy

We can try to push these shelf's that can be moved for some reason despite the fact that the other shelf's in this room can't.

 

Kenny

Suits me.

(Pushes Shelves)

There, we can get out of this boring room and continue on.

 

Amy

Books aren't boring Kenny, you just have to get in the right mood.

(Monster appears behind her as Amy grabs a book)

I was going to give you this novel about a basketball champion, but clearly, I can't right now.

(Smashes book into monsters face)

Because of him, let's go.

 

_Kenny and Amy climb up towards the door using the book shelves._

 

* * *

Delta Theta Sorority House, Private Bedroom - Night

 

_Kenny and Amy enter the private bedroom but grow curious as to why there is even a private bedroom in a sorority house._

 

Amy

A private bedroom?

 

Kenny

Why is there even one here?

 

Amy

Judging by the fact that you have to have a girlfriend to be a member here, I guess the good ones get this bedroom for sexual purposes.

 

Kenny

You mean sex?

 

Amy

Yes Kenny, sex, and other stuff, but why?

 

_The bed start's the shake, causing the two to look at the bed again._

 

Kenny

Did that bed just, move?

 

_Soon swarms of long legged beetles crawl out from under the bed and towards Kenny and Amy, they try to impale the two with their long sharp legs, fortunately, they dodge and run towards a door beside the bed, leading them outside to a path leading to another door._

 

Kenny

Quick, through that door!

 

_Kenny and Amy run towards the door and close it from behind them, they are now in Richard James office, but they don't care since they soon find books on the desk which they use to cover the bottom part of the door so the beetles don't find a way in._

 

Amy

Do you think this will hold?

 

Kenny

Yeah, hopefully, they don't grow super intelligent brains and push the books away.

 

_A gun is heard being loaded, Kenny and Amy turn to see Richard pointing a gun towards the two._

 

 

Richard

Don't move

Don't move a single muscle.


	9. Friendly Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny & Amy try to reach Corey & Mei, who have arrived to the party, unaware of the chaos that is happening.

Delta Theta Sorority House, Richard James Office - Night

 

_Richard is still pointing his gun at Kenny & Amy._

 

Kenny

Woah, calm down, were not infected, none of those things bit us like everyone else at that party.

 

Richard

Are you sure?

 

Kenny

Yes, you can check us.

 

_Richard lowers his gun and proceeds to look at Kenny & Amy._

 

Richard

You two seem clean.

(Lowers gun)

I'm sorry I lowered my gun, safety protocols.

 

Amy

Why do you even have guns around this house anyway?

 

Richard

Safety Protocols.

 

Kenny

Saying safety protocols to every question is not helping, what if someone from this house got these guns?

 

Richard

Saf---Actually, I must admit the members and their life partners here are rather...Well, dumb.

 

Amy

You know what goes on here?

 

Richard

Yes, I run this house when i'm not doing my work as a science professor, but I must say, these creatures are very odd.

 

Kenny

Yeah, there from a virus called Black Spores.

 

Richard

Yes, I know about the virus...But I just thought it was a myth until tonight, thankfully none of them reached me until you two came.

 

Amy

So do you have any ideas on getting out of here, we can't stay in this office forever.

 

Richard

Actually, I do have an underground bunker right here.

 

_Richard, Kenny & Amy walk towards the other side of Richards desk to see a cellar door, Richard soon opens it._

 

Amy

Why do you have a bunker?

 

Richard

Saf---

 

Amy

Nevermind.

 

Kenny

Let's get in before those monsters come.

 

_As Richard & Kenny walk down into the cellar, Amy hears something outside and walks to the nearest window, she gasps._

 

Amy

Kenny, Mr. James!

 

_Kenny & Richard quickly run back up._

 

Kenny

What's wrong?

 

Amy

Corey & Mei just parked outside the house.

(Turn towards Kenny & Richard)

They don't know about what happened.

 

Kenny

Shit, if they manage to get into this house they'll be torn to pieces.

 

Amy

That's it, I can't just go further and further away from my new friends, we need to go down there and reach Corey, Mei and maybe find Sven.

 

Richard

But we can be safe down in this basement.

 

Kenny

She has a point, there our friends, we can't lose more people tonight.

 

Richard

...

Fine.

(Turn towards Amy)

You have these.

(Throws battery's at Amy.)

You can use them to recharge the electric gun.

 

 

Amy

What about you, are you coming?

 

Richard

Let me think about that.

(Slams cellar door shut)

 

Kenny

Rude.

 

* * *

 

Delta Theta Sorority House, Entrance - Night

 

_Mei and Corey have just left their cars and are now walking up towards the house._

 

Mei

Strange.

 

Corey

What?

 

Mei

Shouldn't people be cheering and shouting, or getting drunk or high off of their minds right now, it's quiet, even for a regular party.

 

Corey

I noticed that too, maybe the party's moved somewhere.

 

Mei

Really where Fallcreek doesn't have that much places to go celebrating unless you go that couples place that always escapes my tongue.

 

Corey

I'm sure people are somewhere in this party, there's probably a basement th---

 

_Suddenly Brett appears, very injured and bleeding black blood, causing Corey & Mei to yelp._

 

Brett

H-Help me!

(Vomits black blood)

 

Mei

Oh, my god!

 

Corey

What the hell, are you ok man?

 

Brett

Get me to a hospital, it hurts like hell!

 

Mei

Hang on, i'll try to call to call the hospital.

 

_Mei gets out her phone and tries to call the hospital, but for some reason the line is busy._

 

Mei

Shit.

 

Corey

What's wrong?

 

Mei

The line is busy for some reason.

 

Corey

Don't worry, we can just take my car a--

 

Brett

Gr, ARGHH!

 

_Brett falls on the ground and proceeds to mutate into a slimy black creature, he soon stands up as Corey & Mei watch in fright._

 

Mei

(Scared)

What's happening to him!?

 

Corey

I don't know!

(Grabs a nearby plank and whacks Brett with it.)

STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM US!

 

_After whacking Brett numerous times, he falls on the ground, dead._

 

Mei

Well, you know how to act in danger.

 

_A flying monster appears behind Mei, who quickly takes Corey's wood and whacks it._

 

Corey

What the hell are these things?

 

Mei

I don't know, but we should get inside.

 

_Corey and Mei run towards the front door, but it's locked due to Daryl's corpse blocking it._

 

Corey

Grr, come on!

 

Mei

Here let me help.

 

_Mei try's to help, but soon notices a security system by the now, she soon gets out her PDA._

 

Mei

Actually, maybe I can hack it open.

 

Corey

Can you?

 

Mei

Yeah, I just need to find the right password for this door, apparently, I heard rumors that the passwords are based on popular authors, words or slang.

 

_Mei looks at the letters she got for the password to the door, the letters are PHGANRJTLY, she uses five of them to spell P-A-R-T-Y which pushes the door open, however, the sound of something getting squished is heard as Mei puts her PDA away._

 

Corey

What was that?

 

Mei

Something getting squished?

 

_Corey and Mei walk into the front area of the sorority house, Mei gasps at the sight of Leo & Alyssa's corpse._

 

Mei

Holy shit, what the hell is happening here Corey?

 

Corey

Stay close to me Mei, we'll try and see if Kenny and co are here.

 

Mei

Do you think there?

 

Corey

Don't say it.

 

Mei

Hiding somewhere?

 

Corey

Oh.

 

Mei

What, were you thinking that I was going to say dead?

 

Corey

It's just that in most conversations, that's what they most likely say.

 

Mei

Well, i'm sure there safe somewhere, let's not think about bad outcomes for them, come on let's go through here.

 

_Corey and Mei walk through the door in front of them, however as Corey is about to open the door, he sees monsters in the hallway, he soon closes it._

 

Corey

Actually, let's go through that door over there.

 

_Corey and Mei go into the door near Leo's corpse._

 

* * *

 

Delta Theta Sorority House Large Hall - Night

 

_Corey and Mei look around in the large hall._

 

Mei

Woah.

 

Corey

How could these people afford these kinds of places?

 

Mei

All I want to know is who built this place in the first place?

 

_Corey and Mei go through the door to the kitchen, after some time passed they eventually make it to the library._

 

Corey

Ok, now this to the point where a billionaire couldn't even afford this place.

 

Mei

That's strange, these three shelves are moveable, and they were used to reach that door.

 

Corey

Maybe there are people up here, I don't think those people have a brain anymore, I just hope there's some way we could help them, this is just like the dream I had.

 

Mei

Dream?

 

Corey

Yeah, you and me in the forest, going into that abandoned building remember?

 

Mei

Oh yeah, but i'm sure there will be a better outcome than in your dream Corey.

 

Corey

I sure hope so.

 

_Corey climbs up to the door first, however, when Mei tries's to reach him, growling could be heard._

 

Corey

What was that?

 

_A large monster that's a combination of other monsters that Corey & Mei encountered around the house bursts through a wall in front of Mei, Mei runs towards Corey, but the monster smashes into the shelves, causing all of them to collapse, fortunately Mei jumped towards Corey, who managed to grab her hand, the monster runs towards Mei._

 

Corey

Come on Mei pull!

 

Mei

I'm trying, it's just that i'm very scared!

 

_As the monster is about to pull Mei away from Corey, it quickly gets shot at by Kenny & Amy who had come through the door._

 

Corey

Kenny, Amy, your ok!

 

Amy

(Looking at Kenny)

Where did you get that gun?

 

Kenny

I found it in Mr. James desk, he already left for the basement.

 

Mei

COREY!

 

_Corey soon pulls Mei up to him, Kenny & Amy, Mei hugs him as the monster growls at the four._

 

Corey

What's happening here?

 

Amy

We'll explain once we get to Mr. James basement.

 

Kenny

What?

 

Corey

She must mean an actual safe basement from all these monsters.

 

Kenny & Mei

Oh.

 

_Kenny & Amy continue to shoot at the monster as Corey runs to the other side of the rails he's on and takes out a knife he got from the kitchen._

 

Corey

Swipe this!

(Stabs the knife into the monster.)

 

_Kenny, Corey, Mei & Amy watch as the monster falls on the ground, dead._

 

Kenny

Come on, we should get back to Mr. James

 

Amy

Wait, have you guys seen Sven out there?

 

Corey

I thought he was with you?

 

Kenny

No, he went to see if there was another way to go into the party, but he hasn't come back ever since.

 

_Corey & Mei remain quiet as Amy looks worried._

 

Amy (Thought)

_Sven, please be safe wherever you are._

 

_Kenny, Corey, Mei & Amy run towards the basement to get to safety._


	10. Dance of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not finding a purpose at staying in the Sorority house anymore, Kenny, Corey, Mei & Amy try to find Sven and escape by going through a dance hall, unfortunately black aura and a large creature stands in there way, meanwhile Jun wakes up to chaos in the dorms.

Delta Theta Sorority House, Side Gate - Night

 

_Sven is walking around the side area of the house, trying to find a way in._

 

Sven (Thought)

_Ugh, why isn't windows and doors around here, I thought most of these houses have emergency exits?_

 

_Sven does eventually come across a door, however, it's dark and he can't see anyone through it.  
_

 

Sven (Thought)

_Now it's gone creepy, where did everyone go?_

 

_Sven try's to pull open the window, unfortunately, it's jammed._

 

Sven (Thought)

_Crap, this party is starting to suck, I better go back to Kenny & Amy, maybe they found a way in._

 

_Sven runs back towards the gate he jumped over, however, he's surprised to see that Kenny & Amy are gone._

 

Sven

Guys, where are you, did you find a way in without me, hello?

(See's the lock to the gate)

At least I found the lock.

 

_Sven reaches for the lock, unfortunately, it breaks, leaving it stuck and preventing Sven from opening the gate, leaving him trapped at the side of the house._

 

Sven

You gotta be kidding me!

 

* * *

 

Fallcreek Dorms, Mei & Jun's Room - Night

 

_Jun is currently sleeping, but she starts to wake up after hearing some noises outside._

 

Jun

Uhh, no...Don't win Mei, I want to win this race this time.

 

_Screams are soon heard, causing Jun to jolt awake and look around in her room._

 

Jun

Huh, what!? Is that screaming?

 

Female Student (Voice)

HELP, SOMEONE!

 

Jun

Huh?

 

_Jun quickly stands up and walks towards the door, however before she could open it, she hears the students voice again._

 

Female Student (Voice)

No, NO!

(A sound of someone getting pierced is heard)

ARGHHH!

 

_Jun opens the door slightly and sees a mutant similar to the one Emma turned into stabbing the corpse of the female student, causing her to close the door in fear as more screaming could be heard in the background._

Jun (Thought)

_Remain calm Jun, you just need to make sure they don't no---_

 

_The door behind Jun slowly starts to break open due to the monsters, causing her to turn and gasp, she quickly looks around for something that can help her, that's when she notices a walkie talkie._

 

Jun (Thought)

_A walkie talkie, I can use this to call Mei, she needs to help me!_

 

_Jun runs over to the walkie talkie and grabs it, she try's to find Mei's signal._

 

Jun

Come on Mei, please pick up!

* * *

 

Delta Theta Sorority House, Richard Jame's Basement - Night

 

_Kenny, Corey, Mei & Amy have just entered the basement and walk down some stairs to reach Richard, who is currently examining a large larva that he cut open._

 

Kenny

Mr. James, we---What are you doing?

 

Richard

Oh, you two actually survived, and you got your friends, anyway I found this mutated larva down here shortly after you left, I quickly captured it and began examining it.

 

Mei

Did you find anything helpful that could help us fight off these monsters?

 

Richard

Yeah actually.

 

Kenny, Corey, Amy & Mei

Really?

 

Richard

Yeah...They seem to have cells that are harmless to us, but is helpful, if you apply the cells onto yourself then any wound could be healed, for example, my knee.

(Points to it)

I recently got a scratch from it, but thanks to the cells it healed it.

 

Amy

That is helpful, but is there anything that's weak to the monsters?

 

Kenny

Light.

 

Richard

Light?

 

Kenny

This happened before back at Leafmore, the weakness is light, this is why they appeared at night since the dark gives them more energy, but the light can kill them.

 

Corey

I don't think we can hold out until sunlight.

 

Mei

We need to find people and rescue them before they get infected with this virus.

 

Kenny

I know, we just need super powered torches or anything that can shine a light.

 

Richard

Unfortunately, I don't have anything, other than this that can extract their cells.

(Takes out a needle like gun and give's it to Corey)

Use this to extract cells some the creatures, seeing as how you four look like your about to leave again.

 

Mei

Well yeah, we can't stay here any longer, what if these monsters manage to find out about this basement and break in?

 

Richard

Well there's a shortcut out of here and it's through a dance hall, you can get to the dance hall by using those other stairs over there.

 

Corey

Oh, wait, this house has a dance hall?

 

Richard

It was created sometime in the twenties, someone wanted to have balls here.

 

Amy

Actually, before we go, there's something that's been bothering me.

(Points to a dark door behind her)

What's behind that door?

 

Richard

Storage, anyway, i'm going to stay here and find out more about this larva, i'll try to find you four later.

 

Kenny

Be careful, it's dangerous out there.

 

Richard

So I seen.

 

_Kenny, Corey, Mei & Amy run up another set of stairs towards the second exit of the basement, the larva shows signs of coming back to life by wiggling, however, Richard turn's towards it and looks down at it.  
_

 

Richard

(Grabs a wrench and raises it up in the air)

I don't think so.

(Smacks the larva dead with the wrench)

* * *

Delta Theta Sorority House, Dance Hall - Night

 

_Kenny, Corey, Mei & Amy enter the dance hall and notice that there above it and there are three desks near them that are all bloody, there is also a stage light that's turned off._

 

Corey

Woah, this really has turned into a slaughterhouse tonight.

 

Mei

Odd how this is untouched, similar to the library.

 

Amy

(Walks towards the desk)

That's strange.

(Notices ripped pieces of paper)

Why is this piece of paper ripped up?

 

Mei

The monsters probably did that Amy, do you think you know what it said?

 

Amy

Yeah, all the pieces to it seem to be here, hang on.

(Sorts all of the ripped pieces to what it was before it was ripped apart)

Done it.

 

_The Piece of Paper spells out something which is: Delta, Theta, Gamma._

 

Amy

These are letters of the greek alphabet, the members must have used it to distinguish themselves from everyone in Fallcreek.

 

Kenny

That sounded like a stupid idea.

 

Amy

...How is the stage light over there?

 

Kenny

I actually just need to do this.

(Flick on a switch near the lights)

See?

 

 

Corey

(Points)

Hey, look!

 

_Black smoke rises in front of Kenny, Corey, Mei & Amy, they look down at the dance hall to see black aura everywhere, however, the light spot from the stage light is the only spot where it's not covered by the aura._

 

Mei

It's the stage light, Corey, use the light to get rid of that black stuff so we can jump down and find an exit.

 

Corey

On it.

 

_Corey uses the light to get rid of half of the black aura on the room, however, he can't shine it on the other half of the room._

 

Mei

So, did anything else happen in that dream you had?

 

Corey

Yeah, you tried to call Jun and the police, but you couldn't because Fallcreek was in chaos, you soon disappeared.

 

Mei

Don't worry, were going to stick together for the rest of the night, you got that?

 

Corey

Right, were not going to lose anyone.

 

Amy

But do you think this virus has already reached Fallcreek.

 

Kenny

I hope not, we just have to wait and see once we get out of here.

 

Corey

Speaking of getting out of here, I can't move this stage light to the other half of the room, and that's where the doors are.

 

Mei

There's another stage light over there, we just need to get to it.

 

_Mei jumps down to the dance hall and walks to the other side of the room near the aura and looks up to the stage lights._

 

Mei

I need a little boost so I can reach it.

 

_Kenny, Corey & Amy jump down and run over to Mei, Corey boosts her up to where the second stage light is, upon getting to it, Mei turns it on using a switch nearby._

 

Mei

Sweet it works, hang on, this will take a few minutes.

 

_Just then, large footsteps could be heard, causing the room to shake a little, Kenny, Corey & Amy move to the center of the room._

 

Amy

What is that?

 

_Suddenly a large monster bursts through the wall in front of the trio, it's large and has sharp bladed hands, there is also faces of many victims on its bodies._

 

Amy

Holy shit!

(Shoots it)

 

Corey

What the fuck, are those faces!?

 

Kenny

What was this thing doing to people?

 

Amy

I don't want to find out, we need to kill it!

 

_Corey, Kenny & Amy start attacking the monster with Amy continuing to shoot at the monster while Kenny & Corey whack & stab it with their respectful weapons._

 

Corey

Mei, how's the aura coming along!

 

Mei

It's gone now, we can leave!

 

_Mei jumps down and runs back to the group, however, she gasps at the sight of the monster._

 

Mei

Oh shit!

 

Amy

Grab something to defend yourself!

 

_Mei looks around and sees an emergency fire axe, she pulls it away from the display and runs towards Kenny & Corey, where she helps them fight the monster._

 

Kenny

Guys were doing great!

 

_The monster looks down at Kenny._

 

Kenny

I think w--

(Stabbed in the stomach)

GRAGH!

 

Corey, Mei & Amy

KENNY!

 

_The monster has stabbed Kenny in the stomach, he lifts him up before throwing him towards the exit of the dance hall, Corey, Mei & Amy run towards him._

 

Amy

Kenny, are you with us, Kenny!

 

 

Kenny

(Hold in wound)

I'm...Fine...But the monster, it's still there!

 

_The monster advances towards the four, Corey & Mei lift Kenny up._

 

Corey

Shit, we need to go and get Kenny help.

 

_The four run out of the dance hall as the monster follows._

 

 

* * *

Delta Theta Sorority House, Side - Night

 

_Corey & Mei carry Kenny towards the side of the house as Amy follows behind._

 

Mei

Is that thing following us, Amy?

 

Amy

I don't think so.

 

Mei

How's Kenny?

 

Corey

He's blacking out, shit!

 

_Sven soon runs into the group._

 

Sven

Guys there you are, while you were partying, I was trapped outside.

 

Corey

Sven, Kenny needs help!

 

Sven

(Notice's Kenny)

Holy shit, what happened to him, did he accidentally crash into something?

 

Amy

No, it's a long story, right now we need to get the hell out of here and take Kenny to the hospital.

 

Sven

Why, wh---

 

_The monster soon appears, causing Sven's eyes to widen._

 

Sven

Oh my god, what the fuck!

 

Amy

It found us, Sven the gate, open it!

 

Sven

I can't, it's locked!

 

Corey

What!?

 

_Kenny, Corey & Mei walk towards the gate and try to open it._

 

Mei

Let me see if I can unjam it, you just make sure Kenny doesn't faint.

 

 

Amy

Sven, grab something to defend yourself, we have to kill this thing.

 

Sven

Uhh, I brought my hockey stick.

 

Amy

You brought a hockey stick to a party?

 

Sven

I was going to show off my skills, I didn't know we were going to fight Lovecraft knock offs!

 

_Sven & Amy fight off the monster, they eventually kill it and Mei manages to open the side gate._

 

Sven

It's dead.

 

Corey

Kenny man hang in there.

 

_Kenny is silent as Corey & Mei help him up and head towards the front area of the house, Sven & Amy follow after them._

 

Amy

I'm glad your ok Sven.

 

Sven

So are you.

 

_The five stand near the front entrance of the house._

 

Corey

Ok, we can take Kenny to the hospital using my car.

 

Mei

Corey, no offense, but your car is too small to support all of us, my car can.

 

Corey

But nothing bad has happened to it, we can still take it.

 

_Just then Corey's car charges in front of the five, where psychotic laughter is heard from inside, it quickly drives past the five, barely avoided hitting them as it crashes through a nearby wall and drives into the woods._

 

Corey

MY CAR!

(Runs into the woods)

 

Mei

Corey you retard, come back, what happened to sticking together?

 

_Mei places Kenny by the stairs of the door, just then her walkie talkie is heard buzzing._

 

Mei

My walkie talkie.

 

Sven

Is it from Jun?

 

Jun (Voice)

Mei is that you, please for the love of god pick up!

 

Mei

(Answers walkie talkie)

Jun, i'm here, what's wrong little sis?

 

Jun (Voice)

Mei, I just woke up and people outside our room are dying left to right, there are monsters everywhere, there trying to break in!

 

Mei

Jun stay calm, i'll be there soon, don't worry.

(Put's Walkie Talkie away and looks at Kenny)

What are we going to do about Kenny?

 

Kenny

I...Can...Walk!

 

Amy

Me and Kenny will find Corey, I think he and whoever was driving his car are near the hospital.

(Help's Kenny up)

Come on Kenny, do you think you're up for it?

 

 

Kenny

Yes...

 

Mei

I just hope Corey is fine out there, Sven can come with me to get Jun.

 

Sven

Right, you two be careful.

 

Mei

LET'S GO ALREADY!

(Pulls Sven towards her car)

 

 

_Amy and Kenny walk through the wall Corey's car crashed through as Mei & Sven get into Mei's car and drives back to the dorms._

 

 

Mei

Jun hang in there, were coming.

 

Sven

I'm sure Jun can handle it by the time we get there.

 

Mei

I hope.

 


	11. A Walk in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering Shannon's voice mail, Stan goes in search for her on the road, but encounters something monstrous on the way.

Fallcreek Dorms, Car Park - Night

 

_Stan walks out into the car park and looks at his phone, it's 8:50 PM._

Stan (Thought)

_And at this rate i'll make it on time to my first job as a pizza delivery boy, I hope I don't end up like the butt monkey ones like in the movies._

(Notice's voicemail)

Huh?

 

_Stan looks at the voice mail, which belongs to Shannon._

 

Stan (Thought)

_Shannon, I guess she was missing me?_

(Listens to voicemail)

 

Shannon (Voice)

_CRAP!_

(The sound of a car being crushed is heard)

_WOAH!_

 

Stan

Shannon!?

 

_Stan listens on the phone some more to the sound of something big falling over, it's quiet now as the voice message ends._

 

Stan

Screw my job, I need to find my girlfriend!

_Stan runs to his car and drives off just as Kenny, Sven & Amy appear out of the dorms._

 

 

* * *

Road - Night

 

_Stan is driving on a quiet road, trying to get Shannon to call him._

 

Stan (Thought)

_Come on Shannon, please don't be dead, you were in worse hell before._

HOLY CRAP!

(Stops car)

 

_Stan get's out of the car and notices one of the rails on the hill he was driving on has broke and there is a large trail leading down into the woods, he soon notices something glowing at the bottom of the dark hill._

 

Stan

Huh?

 

_He goes down the hill and eventually slides down it, he finds out more about the glow, which is actually fire coming from a wrecked car...Shannon's car._

 

Stan (Thought)

_That looks like Shannon's car..._

(Shocked)

_Shannon!_

 

_Stan runs towards the burning car and looks inside it, he sees Shannon in the car, having been knocked out after being thrown down the hill in her car, Stan kicks open one of the doors to the car and crawls into the car, not caring that he could get hurt by bits of broken glass or machinery, he crawls towards Shannon as the fire grows beside the two.  
_

 

Stan

I'm not losing you tonight!

 

_Stan unbuckles Shannon's seat belt, causing her to slump down beside Stan, who grabs her and starts pulling her back to where he crawled in from, eventually Stan manages to pull Shannon out of her burning car and moves her away from the car, he then preforms CPR on Shannon in an attempt to wake her up._

 

Stan (Panicked)

Come on Shannon don't die, I hope this CPR stuff I learned on the internet will help!

(Keeps' preforming CPR.)

Come on Shannon, breath.

BREATH!

 

_Shannon suddenly wakes up and starts coughing._

 

Shannon

Stan, it's backed, the monsters, the black spore virus, it's all back!

 

Stan

Shannon, yo--

(Car explodes behind him & Shannon.)

 

Shannon

Was that my car, I was just in there...Did you rescue me?

 

Stan

Yeah.

 

Shannon

(Blush)

Thanks, anyway the monsters are back, I found evidence in Leafmore and I found out that there are flowers in Fallcreek that have black spores in them.

 

Stan

Wait, that virus is back, and it's that new drug?

 

Shannon

New drug?

 

Stan

Flower, it's this thing people are sniffing at the d--

 

Shannon

Oh fuck, we need to get to Kenny quickly, we need to warn him!

(Stands up and takes out her gun.)

Lucky I still have this.

 

Stan

Wait, Shannon, how do we even know that these monsters are back?

 

Shannon

Really, are you going to start treating me like that Cassandra lady?

 

Stan

I'm just saying, I don't know what's going on, I don't even know if the monsters are back.

 

_Just then Shannon & Stan hear growling behind them, causing them to turn and see a tree monster limp towards them._

 

Stan

OH FUCK!

 

_Shannon quickly shoots the monster dead._

 

Shannon

Its dead, believe me now?

 

Stan

Yes, but I don't think Kenny or his new friends will be in the dorms, there going to some party by a sorority called Delta Theta.

 

Shannon

Delta Theta sounds weird, do you know the location of this party.

 

Stan

Uhh yeah, it's somewhere in these dark and creepy woods.

 

Shannon

Wow, that helped a lot.

 

Stan

It'll be here somewhere, we just have to follow the sound of people acting drunk and cheering and glowing lights that are found in every party, we can take my car.

 

_Just then Stan's car is also thrown down the hill by a group of monsters, who growl at Shannon & Stan._

 

Stan

Or not.

 

Shannon

Quick, into the woods, we can lose the monsters in there.

 

Stan

And hopefully, we don't encounter anymore.

 

_Shannon & Stan run into the woods as the monsters above the hill slide down towards the duo._

 

* * *

 

Fallcreek Woods - Night

 

_Shannon & Stan continue to run from the monsters, they eventually hide behind a tree and look to see if the monsters have followed them._

 

Shannon

Looks like they lost us, so we should be safe for now.

 

Stan

Were not safe actually, were in the middle of the woods with limited communication to society and monsters all around us trying to kill us.

 

Shannon

Hopefully, we'll find Delta Theta, wherever it is.

 

_Shannon & Stan start to walk further in the woods, they look around for the Delta Theta building and monsters._

 

Stan

So much for my pizza job.

 

Shannon

Don't worry Stan, i'm sure they won't fire you once you save the world from this virus if they'll know, but if the virus reaches the town, then they'll completely understand I just hope nobody dies tonight, like wi---

 

_Shannon stops herself, causing Stan to stop and turn towards her._

 

Stan

Something wrong?

 

Shannon

No, it's nothing, just something about my parents that I thought about.

 

Stan

Oh.

 

Shannon (Thought)

_I can't tell Stan about Ashley & Josh, I don't want him feeling more stressed tonight, even if it is bad i'm doing that._

 

_Shannon notices something from afar.  
_

 

Stan

You know what was odd, me managing to find you, i'm so lucky to find you, I thought something worse could have happened to you.

 

Shannon

Hey, Stan look.

 

Stan

Huh?

 

_Shannon & Stan walk towards what Shannon far, upon further inspection it turns out to be the Delta Theta building, only it's now dark and nobody is around._

 

Shannon

Delta Theta!

 

Stan

How do you know?

 

Shannon

Because that banner over there said so.

(Points to a banner that reads: DELTA THETA PARTY FOREVER!)

 

_Shannon & Stan race towards the house and notice the corpse of Brett._

 

Stan

Oh no, were too late.

 

Shannon

Oh my god, Kenny, Stan what if Kenny got hurt or is even one of those things?

 

Stan

Don't worry Shannon, i'm sure Kenny is alright, if he survived getting captured by Friedman two years ago then he could survive an outbreak of his virus.

 

Shannon

Yeah, at least Friedman's not here.

 

_Shannon runs towards the door and try's to open it, but it's locked._

 

Shannon

I can't open this door.

 

Stan

Maybe people barricaded themselves inside?

 

_Just then a corpse of a male student is thrown outside and lands in front of Stan._

 

Shannon

Or maybe everyone inside is dead.

 

_Just then a monster climbs out of the now broken window, it's a girl with two faces._

 

Monster

EMPLEH, EIDOTTMAWTNODI!

 

Stan

Shannon, I don't have a weapon.

 

Shannon

Grab that bloody plank.

 

_Stan runs over and grabs the plank._

 

Stan

I wonder who used this?

 

Shannon

Less talky, more smash!

(Shoots at the monster)

 

Monster

POTSESAELP!

 

Stan

AHHH!

(Charges towards the monster and whacks it's head off with the plank.)

 

Monster

UOYKNAHT...

(Rots away)

 

Shannon

You ok?

 

Stan

Yeah.

 

Shannon

Nice shot, but maybe Kenny's not here, he could be in the dorms.

 

Stan

I think if we take this road away from this house, we'll be back at the dorms in no time.

 

Shannon

Let's just hope these students know how to defend themselves against mutant monsters that are ripped right out of an old monster flick.

 

_Shannon & Stan run down the road out of Delta Theta and head towards the Fallcreek dorms._

 

Stan

Do you think Kenny will be there?

 

Shannon

Your right Stan, he could be ok, I suddenly have this big sister instinct telling me that he's safe and fine somewhere with his new friends.

 

And we'll get to him soon.


	12. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei & Sven race to the dorms to rescue Jun, who is struggling to fight off the infected students by herself, during which more of the Wang's sisters past is revealed.

Road - Night

 

_Mei & Sven are driving down the dark road, trying to get back to the dorms so they can reach Jun._

 

Sven

Strange how there's no car's out here tonight.

 

Mei

Jun, are you still ok, answer me Jun?

 

Jun (Voice)

I'm scared Mei, these monsters are going to get me any second!

 

Mei

Don't worry Jun, me and Sven are almost back at the dorms, we'll come and rescue you.

 

_Back at her dorm room, Jun is barricading her door with almost everything in the room, she is looking at the now barricaded door as the sound of monsters trying to break through it is heard, she is also holding the walkie talkie which she replies back to Mei._

 

Jun

Hurry Mei, not even the expensive computers we bought is helping barricade this door.

 

Mei (Voice)

Wait you're using our computers are barricades?

 

Jun

HURRY!

 

_Jun puts the Walkie Talkie in her pocket as the barricade slowly breaks apart, Jun squats in the corner of the room in fear._

 

Jun (Thought)

_I don't want to die, not after everything I been through!_

 

 

* * *

 

Wang Residents, Jun's Room - Day (Flashback)

 

_Jun is in her room packing up for Fallcreek._

 

Jun

There almost done, I wonder what Mei is doing?

 

Mei (Voice)

Jun, are you ready to go, I got the car packed up and everything.

 

_Footsteps are heard near Jun, causing her to turn as Mei opens the door to her room._

 

Mei

Almost done.

 

Jun

Yeah, I just need to pack the last of my things by my desk over there.

 

Mei

Well, we have to be quick, the new family who bought this house are going to be here in an hour.

 

_Mei & Jun walk over to Jun's old desk, however, Jun looks afraid, causing Mei to turn towards her._

 

Mei

Are you ok Jun?

 

Jun

I'm fine, it's just the last of my things are in that drawer on my desk.

 

_Mei walks towards the drawer and opens it to see pictures of their parents._

 

Mei

Pictures of Mom & Dad?

(Turn's towards Jun sadly.)

...Are you still sad that there gone?

 

 

Jun

I can't get over their deaths Mei, i'm just having trouble too.

 

Mei

Don't worry Jun, your still in mourning, you can take all the time you need to grieve.

 

Jun

Really, but were about to head to Fallcreek.

 

Mei

So? You can do it Jun, even when you're at Fallcreek you'll recover.

 

Jun

But what about you?

 

Mei

Huh?

 

Jun

Aren't you still...Depressed?

 

_Mei is silent but sighs._

 

Mei

I...Got over it Jun, but we can still remember Mom & Dad.

(Grabs the mementos)

You're the only person I have left Jun, along with Corey, so I don't want anything bad happening to you when we get to Fallcreek.

 

Jun

(Nods)

Ok Mei, if it helps, I won't go near any booze, drugs, orgies or parties.

 

Mei

Woah I just meant the drugs part, you can still drink and go to parties, and I guess orgies if you love people that way, do you?

 

Jun

(Disgusted)

Ugh Mei!

 

Mei

(Laughs)

I'll put these in the car, you better help me with the other stuff now.

(Walks away)

 

Jun

I will in a second!

 

_Jun turn towards a golden trophy on an empty shelf, she walks towards it._

 

Jun (Thought)

_I'll do it for you, Mom & Dad, i'll graduate from Fallcreek and have a great future with Mei & Corey._

(Grabs the trophy from the shelf)

_And without your support, I wouldn't have got this trophy, i'll do my best at Fallcreek._

 

_Jun hugs the trophy tight.  
_

 

Jun (Thought)

_I won't be afraid of monsters anymore or the future, i'll face my fears head on!_

 

 

* * *

Fallcreek Dorms, Car Park - Night

 

_Mei & Sven park and get out of the car, during which their eyes widen in horror._

 

Sven

Holy crap!

 

_Most of the doors have been covered by dark aura & vines._

 

Mei

Oh, my god, Jun's in there, we have to get in now and rescue her!

 

Sven

R-Right!

 

_Mei & Sven run towards the entrance however they soon hear the sound of an eagle cawing causing them to stop in place._

 

Sven

Is that an eagle?

 

Mei

In the middle of the night?

 

_The so called "Eagle" reveals itself to be the winged monster from earlier, who lunges at Mei & Sven, fortunately, Mei whacks it with her weapon, causing it to explode._

 

Mei

Not when my sister is in trouble.

 

_Mei & Sven run up to the door, but it's locked._

 

Mei

Shit, I need to hack it open like in Delta Theta.

 

Sven

Hurry, i'll try to stop any monsters from coming towards us.

(Shows' stick)

With my wonderful hockey stick!

 

_Sven charges in and attacks incoming monsters as Mei take's out her PDA and begins to hack into the control system of the front door of the dorms, a selection of words soon appear on her PDA which said's AKHHDBSGHKBBANJKTKJBHBJAJCNLHRBBINNSTE which she uses the words to spell out A-G-A-T-H-A C-H-R-I-S-T-I-E causing the door to open._

 

Mei

Bingo!

(Turn's towards Sven)

Hey, Sven you can stop killing monsters now, we can go in and rescue my sister now.

 

_Sven who is covered in blood and breathing heavily from defeating a large group of monsters turns towards Mei and smiles._

 

Sven

Nice!

 

* * *

Fallcreek Dorms, Mei & Jun's Room - Night

 

_The monsters have almost broken the barricade into the Wang's sisters room as Jun looks around for something to defend herself with._

 

Jun (Thought)

_I need to do something before those things come in here and tear me to shreds!_

 

_Jun looks at the closet in her room and runs towards it, she opens it and notices that it resembles a janitors closet._

 

Jun

...

This school definitely has budget problems that they want to sweep under the rug.

(Notices a bottle of water in the closet and grabs it.)

Well, at least I won't die being dehydrated.

 

_The monsters successfully manage to break open the door as Jun looks on in horror._

 

Jun

GET AWAY FROM ME!

 

_Jun notices the computers and wires on the floor and so she opens the bottle of water and throws it on them, causing the computers to catch on fire and electrocute the monsters who soon turn to ash._

 

Jun

Holy crap that actually worked.

(Cough)

Now I just set my room on fire.

 

_Jun runs out into the hallway as the fire quickly consumes her room._

 

Jun

Well, at least it's not as bad as the monsters in this hellhole now.

 

_Jun continues to cough from the newly created smoke coming from her burning room, she quickly checks the window and see's Mei's car._

 

Jun

Mei's car, she's here!

 

_Jun runs the other way down into the hallway just as Mei & Sven open the door to the dorms due to Mei having to hack it open again._

 

Sven

I can't believe that password was Freud.

 

_Sven & Mei gasp at the burning dorm room._

 

Mei

JUN!

 

_Mei & Sven run down towards the door to see it on fire, Mei is shocked._

 

Mei

Oh, my god, Jun was in here!

 

Sven

I'm...I'm sorry.

 

_Mei takes out her walkie talkie and tries's to call Jun._

 

Mei

Jun, Jun, please tell me your ok, Jun!

 

_Sven tugs on Mei's hand._

 

Sven

Mei the fire is starting to spread out into the hallway we have to get out of here and meet Corey, Amy & Kenny at the hospital.

 

Mei

But Jun could be still alive, maybe she escaped and is meeting us here.

 

Jun (Voice)

AHH MORE MONSTERS!

 

_Jun soon appears running into Mei & Sven._

 

Sven

Well, i'll be damned.

 

Mei

(Tearfully)

Jun!

 

Jun

(Tearfully)

MEI!

 

_The two sisters hug each other and cry as monsters soon appear, Jun turns towards them._

 

Jun

M-M-Monsters!

 

Mei

Quick Jun, follow us.

 

_Mei grabs Jun's hands and together the sisters follow Corey out of the burning hallway as the monsters pursue the trio, they eventually make it back to the registration room._

 

Mei

The door!

 

_Mei, Sven & Jun close the door behind them and lock it using the hacked security system, the monsters fight to break free as the trio breath heavily._

 

Sven

There trapped in the burning hallway.

 

Mei

How did that hallway get on fire anyway?

 

Jun

That was my fault, I just used the simple spray water on anything electrical, it was a last ditch effort to defend myself.

 

Mei

Smart move sis, even if you almost died, Mom and Dad will be proud of you.

 

_Jun smiles at Mei, but the monsters continue to try and break through the door._

 

Sven

We should get the hell out of here!

 

Mei

Right, we need to meet the others at the hospital.

 

_Mei, Sven & Jun run down the stairs and towards the front door of the dorms._

 

Jun

Wait, what happened to the others?

 

Mei

We'll explain once we get to my car.

 

_Sven stops and notices a computer showing cameras to the university's basement._

 

Sven

Oh hey, they have a basement here, maybe we can go down there and get weapons.

 

Jun

Nope, that sounds like a bad idea, I want to live not become literally roasted by those things.

 

Sven

Aww.

 

_Mei, Sven & Jun continue to escape the dorms._

 

* * *

Fallcreek Dorms, Carpark - Night

 

_Mei, Sven & Jun make it to Mei's car without any hassle and look around to see if there are any monsters nearby._

 

Jun

Anything?

 

Mei

Nope were in the clear.

 

Jun

Thank god, now can you two tell me what's going on, I go to sleep for an hour and wake up to find myself the main character of a silent hill game.

 

Mei

Yeah, these monsters do look like Silent Hill rejects, anyway me and Corey went to that Delta Theta party were almost everyone at the party was mutated into those things, me and Corey could have died if it weren't for Kenny & Amy, who went to the party earlier, we eventually ran into Sven & Mr. James.

 

Jun

Mr. James, why was he at the party?

 

Sven

He apparently runs that messed up house.

 

Mei

Anyway, Mr. James hid in a basement he made and Kenny got injured fighting a monster so Corey & Amy are taking him to the hospital...Once Corey realizes people matter more than cars.

 

Jun

Oh my god, poor Kenny, we need to get to the hospital now and check on him, if the army doesn't stop us first.

 

Sven

What do you mean?

 

Jun

We're doing with monsters here, how do we not know that they could be at Fallcreek and killing people, once the army hears of this there going to evacuate none infected...Or kill them judging by what virus was doing.

 

Mei

Jun this isn't the crazies, were not going to become fugitives, besides the only way you get infected is if you sniff that flower or get bitten by those things.

 

Jun

Oh, so we are in a Resident Evil situation.

 

_Suddenly the trio hears tapping at one of the car windows and screams._

 

Mei, Sven & Jun

THE MONSTERS FOUND US!

 

Shannon

No, were normal people.

 

_Mei, Sven & Jun turn towards the window that was tapped on to see Shannon & Stan standing from the other side._

 

Stan

Hey, folks, nice to see you three are ok.

 

Mei

Stan, your ok.

 

Sven

(Looking at Shannon)

But who are you?

 

Shannon

I'm his girlfriend, Shannon Matthews, were here to find my brother, Kenny, since Stan knows you three i'm guessing you three know about Kenny.

 

Mei

Yes, we know where your brother is.

 

Shannon

You do, is he in that now burning building beside us?

 

_The five turn towards the dorms, which is now completely on fire._

 

Jun

I hope nobody knows I committed an act of terrorism because I wanted to survive.

 

Mei

Shannon your brother Kenny is being taken to the hospital.

 

Stan

Kenny's in the hospital.

 

Shannon

Why!?

 

Sven

We were attacked by a monster at a Delta Theta and one of them stabbed your brother.

 

Shannon

Oh, my god!

 

Stan

Is Corey & Amy taking him there?

 

Sven

Yes, you can come with us if yo---

 

Shannon

I'm definitely coming with you, plus i'm tired from walking miles to here just to find out my brother is being taken to another location.

 

_Jun opens the back door for Stan & Shannon to enter, Stan closes the back door behind him as Mei starts up the car._

 

 

Mei

Let's go reunite another set of siblings!

 

_Mei begins to drive the car out of the carpark and towards the road._

 

Sven

If there's anything I like more tonight is that seeing siblings being reunited makes me smile.

 

_The dorms suddenly explode._

 


	13. The Hand Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kenny's injury getting worse, Amy must find Corey and get to the hospital before it's too late.

Fallcreek Forests - Night

 

_Amy is carrying the injured Kenny through the woods, with the latter holding in the wound he has._

 

Amy

Don't worry Kenny, we'll be at the hospital soon, we just have to find Corey and hope he's not either growing wings out of his back or turning into monster meat.

 

Kenny

It's fine, it's not like this is slowly killing me or anything, wait, it has.

 

_Amy soon notices a road in front of her._

 

Amy

A road, oh shit please don't tell me Corey ran down one of them to find his stupid car.

 

_Amy and Kenny limp to the road and notice a broken rail leading down into another forest._

 

Amy

Or maybe he went down there, what do you think Kenny?

 

_Kenny is pale and has fainted, causing Amy's eyes to widen._

 

Amy

Crap, Kenny, Kenny, dammit Corey, all of this because of a car.

 

_Amy looks down at the hill and slides down it with Kenny, she manages to make it to the bottom with the fainted Kenny without any difficulty._

 

Amy

I still have my adventuring spirit.

 

_Amy hears Corey screaming nearby causing him to gasp._

 

Amy

COREY!?

 

_Amy pulls Kenny towards the screaming until she eventually sees Corey kneeling at the edge of a tall hill._

 

Corey

My car...

 

Amy

Corey there you are, what happened to your car?

(Sit's Kenny near a tree and walks towards Corey.)

Oh...

 

_Corey and Amy look down at the car which was landed on some rocks and is now burning, Corey looks pissed off._

 

Corey

I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER BROKE MY CAR!

 

Amy

Can you be any louder, Corey, that doesn't matter, what about Kenny, he's hurt and we need to take him to the hospital now or he'll die.

 

Corey

Oh right, don't worry Kenny, you come first more than my car, all my friends do.

 

_Corey and Amy run towards the knocked out Kenny and try to lift him up, however, they hear the sound of psychotic laughter nearby._

 

Corey

What is that?

 

_Corey and Amy pick up Kenny and walk towards a nearby walk, they see a fat and mutated man carrying a large bag behind him with sounds of a man in distress from within._

 

Male

Please don't do this, I don't want to die, somebo---

 

_The man then proceeds to whack the bag until the other man from in the bag stops speaking, blood pours out from the bottom as Corey & Amy look away in shock, the man eventually walks away with the bag._

 

Corey

What was that?

 

Amy

I don't know, but we better find a way to the hospital, i'm getting sick at looking at these trees.

 

_Blood lands on Corey's forehead, which he quickly wipes off his head and looks at._

 

Corey

What the?

(Looks up)

Oh, shit!

 

_A small hand with wings and a sharp mouth is on a tree above the trio, they dodge as it tries to fall on Corey before flying towards the two, Corey notices a chainsaw on the ground nearby and grabs it._

 

Amy

Where did that chainsaw come from!?

 

_Corey & Amy notice that a farmhouse nearby is on fire._

 

Amy

Oh, these monsters must have taken over this area.

 

Corey

Well, this one's not going to finish us off, especially when a friend needs our help!

(Starts up Chainsaw)

Hey, it works!

(Slices the hand thing in half)

It's dead lets go!

 

_Corey & Amy pick up Kenny and continue to walk further in the woods, eventually coming across a tree in front of them which Corey cuts in half._

 

Amy

You do know they won't allow that in the hospital right?

 

Corey

At least we'll be safe from that, thing we saw earlier.

 

Amy

I wonder what that was, it looked human?

 

_Kenny moans in pain._

 

Amy

I hope were near the hospital.

 

_Corey, Kenny & Ammy come across a wall that was broken open they walk through it and soon find themselves at the back of the hospital._

 

Amy

We're here!

 

Corey

But where is everyone?

 

Amy

We should try and make it to the front of the hospital.

 

_Corey & Amy try to find a side path to the front of the hospital but can't._

 

Corey

There's no way to the front of the hospital, and Kenny's dying!

 

Amy

That's a bad design choice.

 

_Corey & Amy place Kenny on the steps of the back door and look worried._

 

Amy

What are we going to do, if we can't get into the hospital then how can we help Kenny?

 

_Corey notices an open window above the trio._

 

Corey

I know, we can climb up there.

 

Amy

Yeah, let a girl with no acrobatic skills or a boy who's critically injured climb up that high window.

 

Corey

Or maybe I can climb up and open up the back door from the inside.

 

Amy

Still risky, but if it's to save Kenny, then do it now.

 

Corey

Ok, ok, sheesh.

 

Amy

Sorry, i'm just very worried for Kenny right now.

 

_Corey uses a dumpster to climb up to a small roof on the hospital, after some risky moments of falling to the ground, he eventually manages to make it to the hospital, but a nurse quickly runs into him, causing him to yelp._

 

???

What the heck is someone like you doing in this hospital, are you one of those druggies who steal medicine?

 

Corey

No, i'm here to save my friend, he's hurt and at the back of the hospital.

 

???

Oh thank god, because I seriously can't deal with shit like druggies tonight, especially since that party those drunkards at Delta Theta are having tonight, i'm not surprised if were going to get reports of them overdosing soon.

 

Corey

Yeah...Yeah...

 

???

Follow me, i'll open the back door.

 

_Corey follows the nurse down into the hall past other patients, doctors & nurses, meanwhile Amy is getting worried about Corey as Kenny moans in pain once more._

 

Amy

Hang in there Kenny, Corey's getting help, I hope.

 

_The back door suddenly opens behind Kenny & Amy with the nurse & Corey standing behind the two._

 

???

Ahh, there he is, who's the girl?

 

Amy

Amy Brookes, I helped get my friend here with Corey, didn't he tell you?

 

???

Nope, but oh well, i'm Lilly Tomkins, but just call my Lilly with one L since I liked to be called that way, well my parents don't so I wanted to change my name to Lily but they were like no don't so I moved out and they disowned me.

 

Corey

Can we just get our friend medical help!

 

Amy

Yes, help him!

 

Lily

Ok, ok, keep your pants both dry and bloody and thongs on.

 

_Corey, Amy & Lily carry Kenny into the hospital, closing the back door behind them, unknown to them the man from earlier was watching from the wall and begins laughing before running towards the hospital._


	14. Just a Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Corey's past is revealed as Kenny starts to get treated for his wound, however, things quickly take a turn for the worst.

Fallcreek Hospital, Car Park - Night

 

_Mei parks her car outside the hospital._

 

Mei

We're here.

 

_Mei turn's towards Jun, Shannon & Stan, who are sleeping despite the short drive._

 

Sven

Come on guys, it's not that short of a drive.

 

_Shannon, Stan & Jun quickly wake up, upon doing so the five leave the car and head into the hospital, where there surprised at the amount of people currently in the waiting room, holding bloody wounds and complaining, arguing and crying._

 

Jun

What's wrong with everyone?

 

Mei

It looks like there suffering the same thing.

 

Stan

I hope they'll be ok.

 

_Shannon, Stan, Mei, Sven & Jun walk up to the front desk._

 

Shannon

Excuse me, is Kenny Matthews in this hospital?

 

Receptionist

Kenny Matthews, he was just brought in by two people, he's currently on the top floor and you can head there if you want, but he's currently being treated.

 

Shannon

Treated?

 

Sven

He got stabbed, remember Shannon.

 

Shannon

I know, but how long was he in treatment?

 

Receptionist

Just now, i'm sure the two people who brought him in are probably waiting for you five.

 

Mei

Corey!

 

Sven

Amy!

 

Jun

Those two!

 

Shannon

Let's go friends of Kenny and my boyfriend Stan!

 

_The five run further down a hallway towards an elevator as the Receptionist continues to do his work, just then, screaming can be heard in the waiting room as he looks up towards the waiting room, to see aura filling it up._

 

Receptionist

What the h---

 

_A tendril charges out of the aura and impales him in the head, causing blood to splatter on the desk, the tendril moves out of his head and back into the aura as he falls head first on the desk...Dead._

 

* * *

Fallcreek Hospital, Tenth Floor Waiting Room - Night

 

_Corey and Amy are waiting for Kenny, who is currently being treated by Lily as Amy turns towards a sad Corey._

 

Amy

Don't worry Corey, i'm sure Kenny will be fine.

 

Corey

I hope, I feel bad for leaving him behind to get my car.

 

Amy

Look, you didn't mean it, he's going to be ok.

 

_Corey remains silent, instead of thinking about something else._

 

 

* * *

Wilde Residents, Kitchen - Morning (Flashback)

 

_Corey is currently making breakfast for his father who is a shut in following the sudden death of his wife who was in a hit and run accident, as he's about to finish making breakfast he gets a phone call from Mei and quickly answers it._

 

Corey

Hello?

 

Mei (Voice)

Morning Corey!

 

Corey

Hey Mei, how's the championship in Hawaii?

 

Mei (Voice)

It's going well so far, I, unfortunately, lost during the semi-finals, but Jun is in the final two, so now i'm just waiting for the finals to begin

 

Corey

Sweet, tell Jun I wish her luck and hope she wins.

 

Mei (Voice)

(Laughs)

I will, hey, Corey?

 

Corey

Yeah?

 

Mei (Voice)

I just wanted to know, how's your dad doing?

 

Corey

Well, he's finally talking, after months of remaining quiet.

 

Mei (Voice)

That's great, it's great that he's starting to talk again...It's the start of recovery.

 

Corey

That's great.

 

_Corey grabs the food tray and starts to walk upstairs to his father's room._

 

Mei (Voice)

How about you Corey, how are you doing?

 

Corey

Fine, in fact, i'm about to deliver some food to my dad now.

 

Mei (Voice)

Ok, tell your dad I said hi!

 

_Corey opens the door...And drops his tray and phone in horror._

 

Mei (Voice)

Corey, is everything ok?

...

Corey...

 

Corey?

 

 

Corey?

 

* * *

Fallcreek Hospital, Tenth Floor Waiting Room - Night

 

Amy

Corey!

 

_Corey stops daydreaming and turns back towards Amy._

 

Corey

Oh Amy, sorry, I was just thinking...About my car.

 

Amy

What was important about it?

 

Corey

It was giving to me at my late Father's funeral, it was the last thing I remember him by.

 

Amy

Late father, Corey, i'm sorry to hear that.

 

Corey

...

 

_An elevator nearby opens near Corey & Amy opens with Shannon, Stan, Mei, Sven & Jun run out of it as Corey & Amy quickly stand up._

 

Mei

Corey, your ok!

 

Corey

So are you Mei, and you saved Jun too.

 

Jun

Yeah, a bit longer and I would have been a burnt corpse, because the dorms were set aflame.

 

Sven

You're ok as well Amy.

 

Amy

So are you Sven, but I hope Kenny's ok.

 

Shannon

Kenny? First of all, thank you two for taking him here and second, where is he?

 

Corey

A nurse is currently tending to him now.

 

Lily

Who had just finished.

 

_Lily suddenly appears to the group, freaking them out._

 

Shannon

Where's my brother?

 

Lily

Follow me, you also must be gothic chick Kenny was talking about.

 

Shannon

Yeah, I am.

 

_The group follows Lily into a room where Kenny is lying on a bed, looking better than before._

 

Kenny

Hey, guys.

 

Stan, Corey, Mei, Sven, Amy & Jun

Kenny!

 

Shannon

BIG BROTHER!

 

_Shannon runs towards Kenny and hugs him._

 

Kenny

Shannon, why are you here, shouldn't you be with Ashley & Josh.

 

Shannon

Yeah...Yeah, listen, I found something about this drug called Flower, they have black spores in them.

 

Jun

Really?

 

Sven

Thank god I never OD from it.

 

Corey

That must be what's causing this outbreak to happen in this town.

 

Shannon

Yeah, I sort of found this information in Leafmore, by myself, Ashley & Josh are completely fine!

 

Mei

That sounds suspicious.

 

Lily

Ok, I have no idea what Lydia Deetz is on about so can someone inform me what the hell everyone has been through tonight?

 

_Just then screaming could be heard near the group, causing them to turn towards the door back into the hallway._

 

Lily

Just as soon as I check out that screaming.

(Run towards door)

 

Shannon

I don't look like Lydia Deetz.

 

Kenny

Wait, it's too dangerous, there are monsters out there.

 

Lily

And i'm Lily Savage, there's no such thing as monsters, see?

 

_Lily opens the door and walks into the dark hallway, she begins to look around before turning back towards the group._

 

Lily

No monsters.

 

_A worm creature appears above Lily, causing everyone to gasp as Lily looks upwards, before she could say anything the monster lunges towards Lily and rips her head off, everyone screams as Lily falls on the ground, dead._

 

Sven

That worm just ripped off that sassy nurse's head!

 

Amy

We need to get out of here, this hospital is infested with these monsters!

 

_Just then Black Aura seeps through the room everyone in and begins to consume everything in its path, causing everyone to run out of the room and avoid the worm, who is consumed by the approaching aura._

 

Corey

That can move now?

 

Amy

Just keep running!

 

Mei

Quick, in that elevator!

 

_Everyone runs into the elevator, but it needs to be repaired, Corey quickly opens it and try's to hot wire the elevator so it can work again, but he keeps on getting shocked._

 

Amy

Corey, let me hot wire the controls, I know how to work it!

 

Corey

I'm trying.

 

Amy

Not anymore.

 

_Amy pushes Corey out of the way and begins to work on the elevator as the aura comes closer and closer towards it._

 

Jun

Hurry Amy!

 

Stan

It's coming.

 

Amy

Give me a second.

 

_A large eye shows itself from within the aura as the elevator quickly closes._

 

Amy

Done, we should be taken to the first floor.

(Closes door shut.)

 

Shannon

Great job.

 

_Amy looks back at everyone, but gasps when she sees a corpse of a doctor in the corner of the room, just then the elevator reaches the first floor, once it does everyone takes out their weapons, waiting to see what's going to appear in front of them, only for it to be revealed to be Richard._

 

Stan, Kenny, Corey, Mei, Sven, Amy & Jun

MR JAMES!?

 

Richard

Hey.

 

Shannon

Wait, who?

 

 


	15. Blowing up the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting to escape the hospital, Shannon, Stan, Kenny, Sven, Amy & Jun head off into the lower parts of the hospital to find parts to make an explosive that could open the front door of the hospital, but encounter something creepy instead. Meanwhile Richard, Corey & Mei stay in the top part of the hospital to find parts of the explosive, but one of them starts to act weird.

Fallcreek Hospital, First Floor - Night

 

_Continuing from the last chapter, the group are looking at Richard James, who had just appeared after last being seen in Delta Theta, Shannon is confused as to who he is._

 

Shannon

Ok, i'm going to repeat myself again to prove how confused I am, who is this teacher?

 

Stan

He's Mr. James, a biology teacher.

 

Jun

I never took his classes.

 

Kenny

Also, he's the owner of a sorority house called Delta Theta.

 

Shannon

That house we went to earlier Stan?

 

Stan

I guess?

 

Richard

Yes, she's right, the house is located in the middle of the woods, anyway, I came here thinking everyone was hiding here because everywhere else was infested with the Black Spore virus.

 

Shannon

You know about the virus?

 

Kenny

Yeah, I told him.

 

Richard

I guess i'm right.

 

Mei

Does this mean the town's been affected as well?

 

Richard

Probably, but we should find a way out of here.

 

Shannon

But what about stopping this virus before it escapes this infested town?

 

Stan

Shannon, what about surviving said monsters, i'm sure fire fighters and the army are dealing with this shit, there probably coming to Fallcreek as we speak.

 

Shannon

...

 

Richard

Well, we can't leave yet?

 

Corey

Why?

 

Richard

It seem's the front door of this hospital is locked, and I don't think we'll find the key to it anytime soon, unless we start killing everyone who is already infected in this hospital.

 

Sven

How do you know?

 

Richard

Look over there.

(Points to the Window)

 

_The group race towards the front entrance and try to open it, but they cant.  
_

 

Corey

I can't open it.

 

Mei

Dammit.

 

Shannon

So, how will we open it without a key, I don't think our weapons will do any good to it.

 

Richard

We could try and make an explosive and destroy it using that.

 

Amy

Does this hospital have a basement, maybe we can find parts of the explosive down there?

 

Richard

I'm no---

 

Jun

Look a map!

 

_The group walks over to a large map located on one of the walls of the room, one of them shows a large basement._

 

Jun

They could be located in this boss sized basement.

 

Mei

Looks like were going to face something big.

 

Amy

Well, we can still take the elevator down to the basement, we can go now.

 

Shannon, Stan, Kenny, Corey, Mei, Sven & Jun

Right!

 

Richard

Wrong.

 

_Everyone stops to turn towards Richard._

 

Richard

Don't get me wrong, you can use the elevator, but i'm going to stay here and examine some of these corpses.

 

Mei

Do you need help, after what happened at the dorms, I want to take a break from all this monster fighting.

 

Corey

Me too.

 

Mei

Great, then you and me can stay with Mr. James.

(Whispers to Corey)

_He's kind of freaking me out with how he's talking like none of this happening._

 

Corey

(Whispers to Mei)

_I think everyone is seeing this, but i'll stay with you, I don't want anything bad to happen to you._

 

Mei

(Whispers to Corey)

_Thanks, Corey._

 

Shannon

Well, I guess it's settled, everyone is going down to the basement, but you three are staying behind.

 

Mei

What about you Jun?

 

Jun

This is kind of fun, so i'm going to help everyone fight off this monster so we can get the hell out of here.

 

Mei

Be careful sis.

 

_Shannon, Stan, Kenny, Sven, Amy & Jun walk into the elevator with Kenny pressing the button to the basement which soon closes._

 

Mei

Goodluck...

 

* * *

Fallcreek Hospital, Basement - Night

 

  _The elevator stops and opens as Shannon, Stan, Kenny, Sven, Amy & Jun walk out of it and notice numerous tall shelves lined up on each side, the basement is also fairly big and has a two moveable piles of mattresses, there is also an elevator at the end of the hall but it's currently residing above the ground and near a door.  
_

 

Sven

It's weird that they have a big basement.

 

Jun

Hospitals do have a lot of stuff, so I think it's safe to say that people come down here all the time.

 

Stan

What's with the mattresses?

 

Shannon

In case a patient messes up one of the beds of course...But it looks like we could use those mattresses to our advantage.

 

Kenny, Stan, Sven, Amy & Jun

Huh?

 

_One of the mattress piles are near the rails the group are currently on, Shannon jumps onto the pile and looks at the other five._

 

 

Kenny

Shannon, be careful!

 

Stan

Yeah, Kenny almost died tonight, we don't want you falling to your death.

 

Shannon

Relax guys, i'm fine, but i'm going to need you five help with pulling the mattress pile to the other side of the room, that way I can reach the other side of the room, use the elevator and bring everyone up to that door over there.

 

Amy

Will you be ok?

 

Shannon

Yeah, now get down here and pull these mattresses.

 

_Stan, Kenny, Sven, Amy & Jun walk over to a ladder at the end of the rails and begin to climb down to the floor where the tall shelfs are located one by one, once the five are down on the ground they run over to the matteress piles and begin to pull Shannon towards the otherside of the room._

 

Sven (Voice)

These mattresses feel weird.

 

Amy (Voice)

I think I know the real reason on why they were brought down here.

 

Jun (Voice)

Eww.

 

Shannon

What?

 

_Shannon slips and falls on the mattresses because she slipped on pee._

 

Stan (Voice)

Are you ok Shannon?

 

Shannon

Yeah, i'm fine, definitely fine.

 

* * *

 

Fallcreek Hospital First Floor, Hallways/Laboratory - Night

 

_Richard, Corey & Mei enter a long hallway on the first floor where monsters are walking and flying about, they growl when they see the three but they quickly beat them up before entering another room which is a small laboratory with a large window at the right side of the room showing another room with an examination table on the other side, beside the window is a glass door leading into the room and a monster boy is shown on the inside tied up, there is also a computer on the left side of the room that is switched one, Richard, Corey & Mei walk towards the window and look at the boy. _

 

Mei

That poor boy.

 

Corey

I hate to be him.

 

Richard

Meh, he deserves it.

 

Mei

What!? Nobody who gets infected by this virus deserves to be infected by this virus.

 

Corey

Yeah, Mr. James, almost all the students at Fallcreek didn't know what were in those flowers, they could have checked, but they didn't know.

 

Richard

Sure, you say that now, but they were still doing what looks to be drugs, and that's all most students at Fallcreek care about...Along with sex, as I seen throughout my time at that college, but things can be used to your advantage you know.

 

Corey

You mean about sex?

 

Mei

Well yeah, it can.

 

Richard

Perhaps I said too much.

 

Corey

About?

 

Richard

Look, a computer, maybe someone who worked in this lab had information about explosives on his/her computer.

 

Mei

I don't see why there is a lab in a hospital in the first place, or why someone here would have information about explosives on a computer, but let's see what I can do.

 

_Mei walks over to the computer and notices that it has a password._

 

Mei

Obviously.

 

_Corey & Richard watch as Mei takes out her PDA and connects it to the computer, words appear from her PDA which are MGGHICHBHKSAJHBJELBHHBCRICHNKDSNKBSTNKDKON which she uses to spell "Michael Crichton" which causes the computer to log her in._

 

Corey

Michael Crichton?

 

Mei

He was the author of the Andromeda Strain which is about a virus breaking out in Arizona.

 

Richard

Sounds suspicious.

 

_On the screen there are numerous files which are called:_

 

_Fallcreek Hospital Rules_

_Patient 5-55_

_Types of Medicine (In case I forget)_

_Lenord Friedman missing Person report_

_Websites to stream the show House_

_Letter to Dahila about why I hate Nurse Jackie_

_Strange virus_

 

 

_Mei clicks on the first file and looks at what it reads._

 

_To Doctor Blake_

 

_Welcome to Fallcreek Hospital, by the time you get this letter it is because you have accepted a position in this fair hospital and will try to save the lives of our patients who check in here, however, because we want to be safe, there are numerous items that are not allowed in certain rooms in the hospital, which are as follows:_

_\- Matches_

_\- Tape_

_\- Scissors_

 

_For our safety, Matches, Tape & Scissors will be kept to doctors & Nurses at all cost as the reason we listed these items is because that if all three are combined then it will be able to create an explosive object and we don't want something like that in our hospital._

 

_As for..._

 

Mei

I guess we know what we need now.

 

Corey

Yeah, but how are we going to find those three items around this hospital?

 

_Mei looks at the desk the computer where three drawers are located, she opens the first one which has tape and scissors, she grabs them and closes the drawer._

 

Mei

Done, let's hope Kenny and co find some matches.

 

Corey

Or maybe Mr. James h---

 

_Richard is seen walking out of the room._

 

Corey

Mr. James wait!

 

Mei

Mr. James?

 

_Richard has left the room, confusing Corey & Mei._

 

Corey

I wonder why he left?

 

_The boy tied up in the examination room, grows wings and breaks out of the rope he was tied on before breaking through the window and growling at Corey & Mei._

 

Corey

That kids free!

 

Mei

Sorry little boy.

 

_Corey & Mei charge towards the monster and begin to fight it, eventually finishing him off as they look at the corpse._

 

* * *

 

Fallcreek Hospital Basement, Second Room - Night

 

_After managing to get to the otherside of the room, the six open the door to the second room of the basement, it's a large room with a large shelf at the right side, nothing else is inside the room._

 

Jun

Nothings in here.

 

Shannon

So much for standing on pee for nothing.

 

_Just then the door behind them closes and is covered by dark aura, the six stand away from the door._

 

Jun

I knew this was a trap!

 

Sven

Yeah, but from who?

 

_The six hear growling and soon look up to see a large bloodshot eyeball looking down at them._

 

Amy

Oh, my god, it's that monster from earlier.

 

_A small body appears from under the eyeball as it falls onto the ground in front of the six, who quickly attack it._

 

Stan

Kill it if we want to escape!

 

_The eyeball glows red and shoots a blast at the six, surprising them._

 

Kenny

That thing can fire lasers?

 

Shannon

These monsters are getting stronger every hour.

 

_The six continue to fight the monster and eventually Jun whacks it in the eye, causing it to bleed and explode, the aura soon vanish in the room and the door the group came in breaks open, letting them leave once more._

 

Shannon

Great we can leave.

 

Sven

So much for finding what we need.

 

_Just then an item falls off the shelf, causing Jun to turn and walk over to it, she picks the item up and looks at it, which turns out to be a box of matches, she puts the box in her pocket before following the group out of the room._

 

Jun

Let's see if Mr. James & my sister found anything and Corey.

 

* * *

Fallcreek Hospital First Floor, Main Room - Night

 

_The elevator reaches the first floor, Shannon, Kenny, Stan, Sven, Amy & Jun walk out of it and see Richard, Corey & Mei._

 

Kenny

Find anything?

 

Corey

Only tape and scissors.

 

Mei

We need a box of matches if we want to make an explosive fireball.

 

Jun

Matches?

 

Mei

Did you find some Jun?

 

_Jun take's out the matches and gives them to Mei._

 

Mei

Nice, great job Mei, now we can make the explosive and get out of here.

 

Richard

Finally.

 

Sven

You have no idea what hell we been through trying to get those matches.

 

Amy

We never even knew they were there until Jun found them.

 

_A few minutes later, Corey creates an explosive fireball and aims it at the locked door._

 

Corey

Bombs away!

 

_Corey throws it at the door, causing it explode and break the door open, the group soon run outside and into the carpark._

 

Stan

Which car can we use to get out of this hellhole?

 

Mei

We can use my car, it's the only one that's not been destroyed yet by those monsters.

 

_The group run into Mei's car and get in it with Mei & Corey at the front seat, Jun, Amy & Sven at the back and Shannon, Stan, Kenny & Richard sit further back outside, Mei starts up her car and drives out of the hospital and into the dark open road._

 

Corey

Do you think the town is still functioning?

 

Mei

I have no idea.

 

_As Mei continues to drive, they eventually drive past a hill looking down at Fallcreek, which is in flames as everyone looks down and gasps, except for Richard, who looks down emotionlessly._

 

Mei

Oh, my god.

 

Jun

MEI LOOK OUT!

 

_A monster appears on the road, causing Mei to drift past it and drive off the hill by mistake, everyone screams as the car topples down the hill until it lands at the bottom and in front of a large lake and behind an old building, the sound of an airbag being discharged is heard._

 

Corey (Voice)

This airbag saved my life!

 

_Another sound of an airbag being discharged is heard._

 

Corey (Voice)

Nevermind... 


	16. Stan the Generic Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everyone knocked out after falling down the tall hill, Shannon & Stan investigate a building nearby, which turns out to be the Fallcreek Dam, during which Stan reveals something to Shannon.

Fallcreek Lake - Night

 

_Mei's car had just finished toppling down a tall hill after Mei drifted away from a monster on the road, Shannon, Stan & Richard wake up at the back side of the truck._

 

Stan

You ok Shannon?

 

Shannon

Yeah, I thought we were going to fall out of the car there.

 

Richard

We were lucky, unfortunately, your brother wasn't.

 

_Shannon & Stan turn towards Kenny, who was knocked out due to the fall._

 

Stan

Kenny, aw man, is he hurt?

 

Richard

Only knocked out.

 

Shannon

We should take him out of the car before it goes on fire.

 

Stan

Right.

 

_A few minutes later, Shannon, Stan & Richard have lifted Kenny out of the car and placed him near a tree as the three breath heavily for carrying Kenny who was heavy._

 

Shannon

Wait, where is everyone else?

 

Richard

Still, in the car, I believe they were knocked out from the fall as well.

 

_Shannon, Stan & Richard walk over to the front & back seat of the car, Corey, Mei, Sven, Amy & Jun are also knocked out from the fall as the three sigh._

 

Stan

Guess we have to pull them out is well, they were wearing seatbelts too.

 

_Ten minutes later, Shannon, Stan & Richard have pulled the five out of the car and placed them near Kenny as the trio breath heavily again, during which Shannon looks behind her to see a nearby building that looks abandoned._

 

Shannon

A building, where did we crash in again?

 

Richard

I have no idea, why don't you and Stan investigate it?

 

Stan

Us!?

 

Richard

Yeah, I can wait for the others to wake up from the crash so I can check and see if there ok.

 

Shannon

Well, we should check to see if there are monsters inside, we don't want them breaking out of there and attacking us, what do you say Stan?

 

Stan

I guess?

 

Shannon

(Laughs)

You're so vague and generic with your responses as usual.

 

Stan

Yeah, I am.

 

_Shannon and Stan walk towards the building and enter through the nearest door they could find, which is through a broken window and in an empty room._

 

 

Richard

Goodluck, you're going to need it.

 

* * *

 

??? - Night

 

_Shannon & Stan are walking down a dark hallway, battling small fly monsters that appear in front of them._

 

Shannon

An odd building don't you think?

 

Stan

Yeah, I guess.

 

Shannon

Didn't you already say that back outside?

 

Stan

Yeah, I gu---

 

Shannon

Nevermind, let's just keep going, hopefully, we'll find out something about this building.

 

_The two eventually reach a door._

 

Stan

A door?

 

Shannon

I wonder what's through here?

 

_Shannon opens the door and the two would find themselves in a large room, in the middle of the room is water flowing through the room and leading outside, there is a small bridge over the water and at the other side of the room there is a desk that leads to a door, there is also two bloody desks on each side of the room with paperwork on them._

 

Shannon

I think I know what this is.

 

Stan

...

What?

 

Shannon

It must be a dam near Fallcreek to keep it from flooding, let's hope monsters didn't break this dam open, it could cause a bigger disaster than the black spore.

 

Stan

And I guess we don't need that.

 

Shannon

No, we definitely don't need that, also you acting generic is starting to annoy me.

 

Stan

Sorry, i'm just like this for some reason.

 

Shannon

What do you mean, you just have a generic personality?

 

Stan

More like I don't have a personality at all, I just didn't want to upset people if I was wild and such, epically since I grew up in a shitty household.

 

Shannon

You did?

 

Stan

It was hell, where I from, I just want to join the crowd and not say much, then I met you and you were special to me...Like in Leafmore two years ago.

 

Shannon

So that's why you didn't tell me when we first dated, or that you didn't invite me to your folks?

 

Stan

What folks?

 

_An awkward silence soon follows, however, psychopathic laughing could be heard nearby, causing Shannon & Stan to look around._

 

Stan

What is that?

 

Shannon

That laugh, I heard it before!

 

Stan

You did!?

 

_The mutated man with a chainsaw from earlier opens the door at the other side of the room, he looks down at Shannon & Stan, laughing manically._

 

Shannon

IT'S YOU, WHERE'S JOSH & ASHLEY YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!

 

Stan

Josh & Ashley, wait, what happened to Josh & Ashley?

 

_The man runs back into the room he came from, but Shannon chases after him as Stan follows behind her._

 

Stan

Shannon waits, what happened to Josh & Ashley, also that man looks insane, he could cut you in two!

 

_Shannon runs into the room, which has numerous controls in front of her, also in front of her is a large window showing a room with numerous closed values, which has monsters inside, trying to open them, Stan enters, but upon entering the door closes behind him, along with another door beside Shannon, both doors soon get covered in dark aura and trap the two._

 

Stan

Shit were trapped...And probably dead, i'm sorry for not being open Shannon if we are going to die.

 

Shannon

Stan don't be like, besides when you opened up earlier, I finally know a little bit more about you, i'm sorry about your parents, but you still have people that care about you, like me, Kenny & those five new people that are with us, Corey, Mei, Sven, Amy & Jun, I think they were called?

 

Stan

Yeah, your right.

 

_Stan & Shannon hug._

 

Stan

Thank you for staying with me.

 

Shannon

And thank you for being my boyfriend, besides we still hope, Kenny and co could rescue us any minute.

 

Stan

Maybe, as long as they don't run into that psychopath.

 

Shannon

Yeah.

 

Stan

So, what's this about Josh & Ashley.

 

Shannon

Uhh, we encountered someone that looks like that guy last night, he wasn't being dangerous or anything, but he and the guy we just saw had an uncanny resemblance to him.

 

Stan

Oh.

 

_Shannon sweats, having to lie about Josh & Ashley._

 

* * *

 

Fallcreek Lake - Night

 

_Kenny start's to wake up from the car crash._

 

Kenny

Uhh....

(Looks around)

Shannon, where are you?


	17. Dam Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up from the wreckage of Mei's car, Kenny, Corey, Mei & Jun go into the dam to rescue Shannon & Stan when they don't hear from them but soon run into a familiar face and a problem that could destroy Fallcreek and put the lives of the group at risk.

Fallcreek Lake - Night

 

_Corey is asleep outside the wreckage of Mei's car near the lake, he soon hears her voice as he continues to sleep._

 

Mei (Voice)

Corey...

 

Corey

Mei...

 

Mei (Voice)

Corey...

 

Corey

Mei, is that you?

 

_Corey open's his eyes and see's a figure standing over him._

 

Corey

Mei, why are you looking down at me like that?

 

Richard (Voice)

Because i'm not Mei.

 

Corey

Huh!?

 

_Corey's vision becomes clearer and the figure turns out to be Richard James, which freaks Corey out._

 

Corey

AHH, Mr. James, don't scare me like that.

 

Richard

I was just checking on you, plus it was funny.

 

Corey

Where's Mei?

 

Mei (Voice)

Over here Corey.

 

_Corey turn's to see Mei standing by a tree, Jun & Sven are standing by Amy, who is sitting on a rock and is clutching her ankle in pain._

 

Corey

Are you ok?

 

Mei

Yeah, just a few bruises, you?

 

Corey

I'm fine as well.

 

Amy

Almost everyone, I twisted my ankle during the fall, now I can't walk properly for a while.

 

_Kenny appears, having been looking for Shannon & Stan as Richard helps Corey up._

 

Corey

Is something wrong Kenny?

 

Kenny

Yeah, Mr. James thought it was a good idea for Shannon & Stan to look around in the woods.

 

Richard

They did say they were going to check out a building that everyone can stay in.

 

Kenny

Yeah well, where is the building huh?

 

Mei

Behind you?

 

_Mei points to the building that Shannon & Stan entered last chapter behind Kenny, who turn's and sees it, he scratches the back of his head in embarrassment._

 

 

Kenny

Oh right, i'm going in there to find Shannon & Stan.

 

Corey

Along, you could be killed, especially alone and with no weapon, i'll come with you.

 

Mei

Me too, I don't want anything bad happening to you.

 

Corey

Same with you.

 

Jun

I'll come as well.

 

Mei

Are you sure Jun?

 

Jun

Mei, I just thought a giant eye monster for god's sake, this building will be no different.

 

Sven

I'll stay here until Amy can walk again.

 

Amy

Aww thank's Sven, but wait you guys.

 

_Amy take's out the light gun from her pockets and gives it to Corey._

 

Amy

Take my light gun, it's the only weapon that wasn't destroyed in the crash, it will definitely help you.

 

Corey

Thanks.

 

Richard

I guess i'll stay here as well.

 

Kenny

Ok.

 

Mei

Be careful.

 

Jun

Hope nothing bad happens.

 

 

_Richard becomes quiet as Kenny, Corey, Mei & Jun run towards the building, they eventually climb through the window and enter through the door, similar to what Stan & Shannon did earlier._

 

* * *

Fallcreek Dam, Hallway - Night

 

_Kenny, Corey, Mei & Jun walk down the hallway, eventually coming towards the door Stan & Shannon entered through._

 

Jun

Do you think they went through there?

 

Kenny

Who knows, were not going to look if we just ignore these doors.

 

Mei

For all, we know they could be in any of these doors we walk through.

 

Jun

How are we going to know which door they went through?

 

Corey

Hmm, maybe there's a CCTV Room.

 

Mei

Corey, we don't even know what building this is, a CCTV Room is unlikely to be found here.

 

Corey

Yeah but one of these rooms must have evidence as to where Stan & Shannon went to.

 

Kenny

Such as?

 

Corey

Well.

 

_Corey notices a door behind him and opens it._

 

Corey

This one!

 

_Corey, Kenny, Mei & Jun look into the room and gasp in shock, the mutated man is in the room, cutting up the limbs of a dead dam worker with his chainsaw and nailing them to the walls with rusted screws he found all around the dam, he turn's towards the four, saliva drooling from his mouth as he squeals happily at the four._

 

Corey

SHIT!

 

Jun

Close the door!

 

Kenny

HURRY!

 

_The man grabs his chainsaw and start's it up before charging towards the four, who quickly slam the door shut behind them, however, he begins to cut through the door with his chainsaw._

 

Corey

RUN!

 

_Kenny, Corey, Mei & Jun run further down the hallway as the man finally breaks through the door and begins to run after the four down the hall, they eventually make it to a door which they enter and hide behind._

 

Mei

Is he gone?

 

_Corey listens through behind the door._

 

_..._

 

_..._

_STOMP_

 

_STOMP_

 

_..._

_..._

 

_He's gone, Corey looks back at Mei._

 

Corey

He's gone, for now, who is that guy, me and Amy saw him before.

 

Kenny

I think I did as well.

 

Corey

You were dizzy from that wound you got Kenny.

 

Jun

He seem's to be infected with the virus, while at the same time, he's not a monster and seems to be intelligent, in a psychotic kind of way.

 

Kenny

I sure hope he doesn't break out of here and runs into Mr. James, Sven & Amy.

 

Jun

Where are we actually?

 

_Kenny, Corey, Mei & Jun begin to look around the room, which has dozens and desks and a large window showing closed tunnels, similar to the room Shannon & Stan are trapped in, speaking of the two, Mei looks through the window and see's another window at the other side of the room with the closed tunnels, there are two figures behind the second window._

 

Mei

Guys, I see people at that window over there.

 

Corey

You do?

 

Mei

Yeah, see, look.

 

_Kenny, Corey & Jun look through the window, the figures begin to resemble Shannon & Stan._

 

Kenny

Oh, my god, that's Shannon & Stan, there ok.

 

Corey

But why are they in there?

 

Jun

We need to get them to notice us so they can tell us what happened to them.

 

Kenny

Yeah, but how are we even going to find them.

 

Corey

Simple!

 

_Corey opens the door back out into the hallway._

 

Corey

We'll just go back into the hallway and find a door that leads into the room Shannon & Stan are trapped in.

 

Mei

Corey, even I must admit that won't work.

 

_A few minutes passed and the group has found the aura covered door._

 

Mei

And...It did work, but it's covered in dark aura.

 

Kenny

Shannon, Stan, can you hear me?

 

Shannon (Voice)

K--E--N?

 

Kenny

Ugh, I can't hear her properly.

 

Corey

Let me see if Amy's gun can work.

 

_Corey shoots the gun at the door, the aura soon vanishes and the door breaks apart once the aura's gone, Shannon soon opens the door to allow Kenny, Corey, Mei & Jun entry._

 

Kenny

Shannon!

(Hugs her)

 

Shannon

You guys are ok.

 

Kenny

So are you Stan.

(Hugs Stan)

 

Stan

Thanks, where's everyone else?

 

Jun

They stayed outside because Amy twisted her ankle.

 

Stan

Oh.

 

Kenny

Well since you two are ok, let's go back to the others so we can get out of here on foot, the virus will probably be dealt with when the sun rises.

 

Shannon

I guess, but we should do something about this dam.

 

Kenny

What about it?

 

Shannon

If we just leave it in a place where monsters can mess with the controls, then they can destroy the dam and fall creek along with us.

 

Kenny

Shit, and we just destroyed one of the doors of this room.

 

Mei

What's behind the other door?

 

_Mei walks towards it and opens it, only to sigh when she notices that it just leads into another hallway, there is a door beside her that opens the janitors closet, she opens it and notices planks of wood in the closet along with nails and hammers._

 

Mei

Why does the janitor of this dam have woods and planks?

 

Shannon

Must have been extra prepared.

 

Mei

Well, this is what we need to barricade the control room.

 

Corey

But what about the door that just broke apart?

 

Mei

We can just use the door in the room before us, no monsters got through it yet, so we can barricade it.

 

Stan

Right, well we better start barricading then.

 

_The group begins to barricade the door in the water flowing room and then they go into the new hallway to barricade the remaining door to the control room, the six sigh in relief when they finish._

 

Shannon

There done, now that the control room is safe, we just have to find a way back to the others through this hall.

 

_The six soon hear psychotic laughing nearby._

 

Jun

Laughter?

 

Shannon

Shit, he's back!

 

Jun

Who?

 

_The mutated man reappears, looking as psychotic as ever as the group looks in shock._

 

Corey

Crap he's back!

 

_The man swings his chainsaw at the six, but they all dodge and he stabs the chainsaw into the door by mistake, the six begin to run down the hall as the man pulls out his chainsaw, Jun is holding the hammer the group used to barricade the doors._

 

Jun (Thought)

_I think i'm going to keep this._

 

_The group eventually reach a flight of stairs as the man's laughter continues to echo across the halls._

 

Stan

Up here, quickly!

 

_The six proceed to run up the stairs until they get to a door, Corey opens it._

 

 

* * *

Fallcreek Dam, Bridge - Night

 

_Shannon, Kenny, Stan, Corey, Mei & Jun run out to the bridge above the dam and look down from it to see the burning town of Fallcreek from afar._

 

Jun

Fallcreek, it's worse than before.

 

_Shannon looks down near the lake and sees's Sven, Amy & Richard below them, but there far away so they can't hear the group._

 

Shannon

There are the others, but I don't think they'll hear us.

 

Kenny

No, but he might!

 

_Kenny points to the mutated man, who has made it up the stairs and is now looking at the six, he slowly walks towards them as the six backs away._

 

Kenny

You know, we can overpower him, he's just one person.

 

Corey

But he's infected and carrying a chainsaw.

 

Jun

One that doesn't run out of fuel it seems.

 

_It soon does._

 

Jun

Until now!

 

_Jun charges towards the man, before he could even look at Jun, she whacks him with the hammer, causing him to stagger and make him topple into the waters below as he screams in agony, the six watch him plummet to the ground._

 

Mei

Good job Jun.

 

Jun

Yep, i'm probably going to get away with murder but I did it to defend myself and my friends.

 

Kenny

Let's get back to the others.

 

Corey

But how are we going to get back down there to Mr. James, Sven & Amy?

 

Kenny

I haven't thought of that yet.

 

_The six walk away from the bridge as they begin to talk._

 

Shannon

I just hope they don't run into that guy.

 

* * *

Fallcreek Lake - Night

 

_Richard is talking to himself as Sven & Amy look at him._

 

Amy

Mr. James is acting weird.

 

Sven

I know right, how's your ankle?

 

Amy

Almost better, did you hear something earlier?

 

Sven

No why?

 

_At the other side of the lake, the mutated man crawls out of the lake he fell into, clutching his chainsaw as he turns towards the trio from afar, grinning._

 

Amy (Voice)

I don't know, I just hope everyone is ok in that building.


	18. The Fallcreek Chainsaw Massacre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get back to the group, Sven & Amy must avoid the mutated man who has now targeted them after his failed attack on the dam.

Fallcreek Lake - Night

 

_Richard, Sven & Amy are still sitting by the lake, waiting for the group to get back from the dam, however, there taking awhile to come back, making Sven & Amy worried, however, Richard doesn't seem to care._

 

Amy

The other's are taking awhile don't you think?

 

Sven

I hope none of those monsters got to them.

 

Amy

Don't say that, if we suffered horrors from Delta Theta, the hospital & dorms, then they'll be ok.

 

Richard

Actually, I think there over there.

 

Sven & Amy

Huh?

 

_Amy stands up, having recovered from her twisted ankle and see's a figure at the other side of the lake._

 

Amy

Is it the others?

 

Sven

I'm not sure.

 

Amy

What if there lost or if this is someone who's in trouble.

 

Sven

Or a monster trying to trick us into bringing us at the other side of the lake.

 

Amy

Well, that monster isn't doing anything, so we might as well check.

 

Sven

But how, we don't have a boat and I can't swim.

 

_Amy beings to look around the lake for any boats as fog starts to set in the area._

 

Amy

Shit, fog.

 

Sven

But look a boat!

 

_Sven points to a run down boat that looks like it has holes in it, the three walk over to the boat and looks at it._

 

Amy

Sven, this has holes.

 

Sven

Well, it's the only boat we can use to get to the other side of this lake.

 

Amy

Well, you do have a point.

 

_Sven and Amy go on the boat with Sven steering it, Richard, however, has decided not to go on the boat._

 

Sven

Mr. James, get on.

 

Richard

Actually, i'm going to see if there's another way to the other side on foot.

 

Amy

Will you be ok, you don't have a weapon.

 

Richard

Don't worry, if I got to the hospital by myself, I can get to the other side of this lake alone.

 

_Richard walks away in the fog as Sven and Amy watch._

 

Amy

Bye, I guess?

 

Sven

Let's go.

 

_Sven & Amy push the boat onto the lake and Sven steers towards the other side._

 

Amy

We're nearly there!

 

_However, the boat begins to fill with water due to the holes in it, causing Sven & Amy to yelp._

 

Sven

Shit, it's sinking!

 

Amy

I knew this plan was going to fail.

 

Sven

Now I can't control this boat!

 

_Sven drops the sails as Amy gasps, the boat quickly crashes into a rock at the other side of the lake, fortunately, Sven jumps out of the boat and helps Amy soon after._

 

Amy

Thanks.

 

Sven

No problem damsel.

 

Amy

Don't push it.

 

_Sven & Amy turn to see the boat sink into the lake and sigh._

 

Amy

So much for the boat.

 

Sven

We got to the other side, didn't we?

 

_Sven & Amy hear laughing behind them and turn towards the figure, who was now standing in front of them._

 

Sven

Kenny, Corey, is that you, come on guys stop being weird, were kind of in a situation where monsters are trying to rip us apart after all.

 

_The figure laughs...Psychotically, causing Amy's eyes to widen._

 

Amy

That's not the group.

 

_The figure shows off a chainsaw that has run out of fuel and reveals himself to be the mutated man, who begins laughing and charges towards the group._

 

Amy

LOOKOUT!

 

_Sven & Amy get out of the way and watch as the man falls into the lake screaming, they then turn towards each other._

 

Amy

We have to go into the woods and hide.

 

Sven

But what about Mr. James and the others.

 

Amy

If that man keep's following us then Mr. James or the others won't have to worry about him.

 

Sven

R-ight!

 

_Sven & Amy run into the woods, the man crawls out of the lake before proceeding to run after the two._

 

* * *

Fallcreek Forest - Night

 

_Sven & Amy continue to run through the forest, however, they stop when they believe that have gotten rid of the mutated man._

 

Sven

Do you think we lost him?

 

_The two then hear his laughter again._

 

Amy

No, he's nearby, maybe we should hide somewhere that we can easily escape from should he find us.

 

_Sven then notices a large gray brick wall from afar and points to it._

 

Sven

How about behind that wall over there?

 

Amy

Huh?

(Turns towards the wall)

A wall, what's behind it?

 

_Sven & Amy notice a large hole in the center of the wall._

 

Sven

I'm not sure, but hopefully, somewhere we can get away from that guy.

 

_Sven & Amy run towards the wall and go through it, the two would soon find themselves in a graveyard, there are tons of graves lined up from left and right, Sven walks up to one of the graves and rubs one of them to reveal a name: Agatha Friedman._

 

Sven

Agatha Friedman.

 

Amy

There are more graves related to Friedman's all over the place, I guess whoever owned this graveyard belong to the Friedman family.

 

_Amy notices three graves that have been dug down, however, there are no signs of corpses._

 

Amy

There are three graves, none of which have corpses in them, do you think the virus could have reanimated them?

 

Sven

Don't be silly, I don't think this black spore virus is strong enough to bring the dead back to life.

 

Amy

Sven!

 

Sven

Huh?

 

_Sven turns behind him to see a hand sticking out of Agatha's grave, which quickly grabs his knee, causing Sven to yelp._

 

Sven

Ahh, let me!

(Stomps hand)

 

_Agatha lets go and goes back into the grave, however only so she can begin climbing out of it, her face was filled with pus, meanwhile other fallen Friedman family members start to climb out of their own graves as the mutated mans laughter continues to echo from the woods, Sven & Amy run back to each other._

 

Amy

We need to get out of here, now!

 

Sven

Over to those gates!

 

_Sven grabs Amy's hand and together with the two run to the other side of the graveyard, there is a dark gate leading to the backyard of a large house, however, when Sven & Amy try to open the gate, they find it's locked._

 

Sven

Shit, it's locked!

 

_Amy looks around for something she could use to force open the gate, when she notices a statue of a woman beside her, there are small steps behind her leading to the back of the woman's head, Amy walks over to it and climbs to the back of the woman's head, where she sees two sockets._

 

Amy

Huh?

 

Sven

What did you find?

 

_Amy looks through the sockets and see's the graveyard in a different way, everything is green except for a yellow object at the other side of the graveyard behind a bush, the object is yellow and in a shape of a key, Amy moves away from the sockets._

 

Amy

Weird, why is a statue like this here?

 

_Sven finds a letter near the statue, he picks it up and reads it:_

 

_John, i've hidden the key somewhere in this graveyard in case you lost yours you clumsy idiot, you can find the key using the newly made statue beside you._

 

_Signed Agatha Friedman_

 

 

Sven

Agatha made this statue so someone could find the extra key to this gate should they lost it.

 

Amy

Go get it, Sven, quickly, it's at that bush over there.

 

Sven

Me?

 

Amy

You can get it on time, I believe in you.

 

Sven

Well, I can move fast in hockey, and everyone is believing in me...Even my sister.

 

_Sven runs through the graveyard and towards the bush, avoiding the slowly rising dead members of the Friedmans, eventually, he gets the key and barely returns to Amy just as the Friedmans climb out of their graves._

 

Amy

Are you ok?

 

Sven

Yeah, and I key!

 

Amy

Use it hurry, the Friedmans are coming!

 

_Sven turns behind him to see the Friedmans and the mutated man who have finally found the two head towards them, Sven quickly unlocks the gate using the key and together he and Amy run into the backyard and slam the gate behind them, locking it in the process as the Friedmans & mutated man remain trapped in the graveyard as Sven & Amy watch before turning towards the large house._

 

Amy

Do you think this house has a phone? I could call Mei or Jun and tell them where we are.

 

Sven

Amy, we don't even know where we are, were somewhere in the woods and are now standing in front of a creepy house and in a graveyard that looks like...A child's been here.

 

_Sven & Amy look around in the graveyard, there is a tricycle, balls and broken slides across the yard, the two just walk past them and towards the back door of the house, once Sven taps the door, it pushes itself open._

 

Amy

At least we know it's unlocked?

 

_The two enter the house and close the door behind them, back at the gate, the undead Friedman's and the mutated man are still trying to force the gate open, the man decides to whack the gate numerous times with his chainsaw, after hitting it twenty times the gate soon falls backwards, allowing the group to enter the backyard...And towards Sven & Amy._

* * *

 

 

???, Green Room - Night

 

_Sven & Amy are now in a green room in the house, there are all different kinds of plants on desks and tables everywhere throughout the room, at the back is a door leading into the foyer of the house, one thing to notice about the room is that all the plants have turned dark and wilted, there is also a small book near the two as they begin to look around._

 

Amy

These Friedmans must really love plants.

 

Sven

A bit too much, too bad they belong to the black spore now, what if these can make these monsters stronger?

 

_Amy soon notices the book and grabs it before opening it, she begins to read as her eyes widen, she turns towards Sven._

 

Amy

Sven, check this out.

 

_Sven walks over to Amy, who shows him a paragraph from one page of the book:_

 

_The Spores are mutating, and making my precious minions grow stronger, at this rate they won't be like in Leafmore, they'll be better than before, undefeated and eventually, immortal, I just need to find a way to buy pass their weakness...Sun, I just have to tamper a few things with the growing plants and i'll eventually get something that will get rid of that weakness once and for all._

 

_Don't worry Jebidiah, your father's work will not be in vain, eventually, your friends will be the last thing that will be walking on this miserable planet._

 

Sven

Holy shit, were in the house of the mastermind behind this virus?

 

Amy

Yes, if whoever made this finds a way to get rid of this weakness, then the virus will be unstoppable and will start an epidemic, we have to warn everyone and find this mastermind!

 

Sven

Or better yet.

 

_Sven walks over to one of the tables and finds two shovels, he throws one to Amy._

 

Sven

Let's get rid of these flowers before anything else could be done with them.

 

_Amy nods and together the two proceeded to destroy the plants in the room, outside the Friedmans & the mutated man all begin to scream in pain as the man turns towards the back door, his eyes bloodshot as he charged towards the door and burst through it, causing Sven & Amy to stop and turn towards the man, gasping at his appearance._

 

Amy

He's here!

 

_The man charges towards Sven and whacks him with his chainsaw, causing Sven to launch himself into a wall, as he tries to get up, the man pushes Amy out of the way and grabs Sven by the neck, beginning to strangle him, he try's to fight back but it's no use, Amy whacks the man with his shovel, causing him to temporarily loosen his grip with Sven._

 

Amy

Sven hang on!

 

Sven

GO!

 

Amy

I'm not leaving you, he's going to kill you!

 

Sven

You need...To live...I don't want you to...Die.

 

_Sven faints as the mutated man regains his focus after Amy whacked him, he lifts Sven to his shoulder as Amy watches on in horror._

 

Amy

Sven!

 

_The man turns towards Amy, who quickly runs towards the door to the foyer and enters it, she see's a nearby closet which she hides in as the man enters the foyer._

 

Amy (Thought)

_Please don't see me, please don't see me._

 

_The man gives up looking for Amy and leaves with Sven in tow as Amy gets out of the closet._

 

Amy (Thought)

_Sven, i'm sorry I couldn't save you, but i'll find everyone and then we'll come to rescue you._

 

_Amy looks around and see's the front door, she runs towards it and opens it, but yelps as a group stand in front of her, which turns out to be Shannon, Kenny, Stan, Corey, Mei, Jun & Richard._

 

Shannon, Kenny, Stan, Corey, Mei, Jun & Richard

AMY!

 

Amy

Guys, he took Sven!

 

Mei

You're ok!

 

Shannon

Wait, who took Sven.

 

Amy

(Upset)

That mutated man who's been following us all night, he attacked me and Sven at the Freidman's graveyard.

 

Shannon

Wait, did you say Friedman?

 

Amy

Yes.

 

_Shannon, Kenny & Stan turn towards each other as Richard looks worried, while Corey, Mei & Jun are shocked about what happened to Sven._

 

Amy

He took him somewhere in this house, we have to go find him, I don't want him to die.

 

Corey

Don't worry Amy, we'll find Sven, none of us here have died yet right guys?

 

Shannon, Stan & Richard

Right!

 

Mei

Yeah.

 

Jun

Uh huh.

 

Kenny

Well, we were in the same situation like this before, so were going to survive this second incident no matter what.

 

Shannon

Let's go rescue Sven.

 

_The group enters the house._

 

* * *

??? - Night

 

_Sven wakes up, and finds himself strapped down to a table and gagged, he try's to find a way off the table, but he hears sinister laughing nearby, which turns out to be the mutated man, who starts up his now fully fuelled chainsaw as Sven screams while the man laughs._

 

Sven (Thought)

_I don't want to die_

_Amy_

_Mom_

_Dad_

_Anette!_

_I'm...Sorry I didn't make it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story so far, the next three chapters will involve flashbacks and revelations about a certain mysterious character, so keep reading to find out.


	19. Leaving for a better life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy's past is revealed as the group begins their search for Sven throughout the Friedman house.

Brookes Manor, Amy's Bedroom - Day (Flashback)

 

_Amy is packing her bags for fall creek, she looks angry and frustrated in her large bedroom, which is mostly empty, her butler Jasper enter's the room, looking concerned for her._

 

Jasper

Miss Brookes, there you are.

 

Amy

Hey Jasper, are you going to convince me to stay like what my parents are doing because they think it's for the good of the family?

 

Jasper

No, actually, I want to wish you luck.

 

_Amy stops and turns towards Jasper._

 

Amy

You are?

 

Jasper

Yes, I may not know what's going to happen in the future, i'm just going to serve your parents once you're gone, but I want you to know, I think you will do well at Fallcreek and I want to say, I wish you good luck.

 

Amy

(Smiles)

Thanks, Jasper, i'm glad someone here is supporting me.

 

_Amy pats her butlers back and smiles at him._

 

Amy

Goodluck with the future Jasper, you're going to need it.

 

Jasper

(Smiles)

Thank you, Miss Brookes.

 

_Amy grabs her things and walks towards the door, as she walks towards the door Jasper calls out to her._

 

Jasper

Miss Brookes.

 

Amy

(Stops and turns)

Yes, Jasper?

 

Jasper

Goodbye.

 

Amy

Goodbye Jasper.

 

_Amy walks out of the room._

 

* * *

 

Brookes Mansion, Foyer - Day (Flashback)

 

_Amy is walking towards the door, but two people are standing behind her._

 

???

Going somewhere?

 

Amy

Huh?

 

_Amy turns towards the two figures, which are revealed to be her parents, Damian & Debbie Brookes, Amy sighs._

 

Amy

I guess you're not here to see your daughter off for a better life.

 

Debbie

A better life, were concerned for you dear, Fallcreek can be a dangerous place.

 

Damian

Your mother is right Amy, if you wouldn't be going to these dangerous places, you would have an even better life now then this...Shit!

 

Amy

My life right now isn't shit, this family life is shit, you never liked the fact that I keep travelling the world, and now that i'm going to college, your worried I could get drugged or raped or even killed, it's not going to be like that, i'm going to graduate and have a great life with husband, kids...Or maybe even stay single.

 

_Damian & Debbie gasp._

 

Amy

The fact that you gasped at the fact that you gasped like that shows how little you know about this current world or your own daughter, but don't worry...You still have poor Jasper who can do far better things than work with people like you, people that actually care about their workers.

 

_Damian & Debbie remain silent as Amy grabs her luggage again and turns back towards her parents._

 

Amy

Goodbye Mom & Dad, if you decide to care, call me.

 

_Amy walks out through the door as Damian try's to reach out to her._

 

Damian

(Sad)

Amy, come back...I don't want to go.

 

_Amy closes the door and turns to hear her parents crying, she feels bad for her parents, but she shakes her head and sees her taxi for Fallcreek parking outside her family manor, she takes a deep breath before going into the taxi._

 

Amy

Fallcreek University, please.

 

_The taxi drives away with Amy sitting in the back, she gives one last look at her family manor before looking at what's in front of her, smiling for the future._

 

* * *

Friedman Residence, Foyer - Night

 

_In the present, Amy is sad because Sven has been kidnapped by the mutated man, after the group battled the reanimated corpses of the Friedman's, they began to look around the house for the man and Sven, but no such luck has happened, Shannon is with Amy, looking around the foyer for somewhere the man & Sven could of went to._

 

Shannon

I know you're sad.

 

Amy

You do?

 

Shannon

Trust me, your worried because Sven could be dead because you love him.

 

Amy

It's not that, I just don't want him to die, I don't want anyone to die here, but so far tons of people are infected and we have to...Put them out of their misery.

 

Shannon

Don't be sad Amy, i've been through this horror twice, well three times if we survive tonight, which we will most likely since we were lucky the first two times, and when we survive, everyone will have a great life after this and it will all be a memory, especially you, your going to have a great life, with or without Sven.

 

Amy

Without?

 

Shannon

Who knows, you could move onto someone else, or you could stay with Sven...Do you love him?

 

_Amy remains silent for a few minutes but Shannon laughs._

 

Shannon

I'm an idiot, I shouldn't of bro---

 

Amy

No, I---

 

Mei (Voice)

GUYS, ME AND COREY FOUND SOMETHING!

 

_Amy gasps._

 

* * *

 

Friedman Residence, Cellar Entrance - Night

 

_Shannon, Stan, Kenny, Corey, Mei, Jun, Amy & Richard are standing at the entrance of the cellar._

 

Corey

Me and Mei were walking around here.

 

Mei

But I swore I keep hearing Sven's moans from this cellar, maybe he's trapped down there.

 

Amy

Oh no, Sven!

 

Shannon

Is everyone ready to see what's going to happen down here?

 

Stan, Kenny, Corey, Mei & Jun

Yes!

 

Richard

Uhh, right.

 

Amy

Let's go rescue Sven before that guy does something horrible and weird to him.

 

_Shannon smashed the door open with a shovel she found and together the group proceeded to go down into the Freidman's basement, where Sven is possibly trapped in._

 

Amy (Thought)

_Don't worry Sven, were coming for you._


	20. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sven thinks about his life now that he's at the mercy of the mutated man, who's identity is finally revealed.

Friedman Residence, Basement - Night

 

_Sven is still tied up on the table and gagged, he's screaming at the mutated man who is holding a chainsaw above Sven's neck, he turns it on and begins to lower it, however when he gets too close he stops and looks up upon hearing a noise upstairs._

 

Sven (Thought)

_Amy, is she still up there!?_

 

_The man get's angry and turns off his chainsaw, he looks down at Sven and growls at him before heading upstairs to check out the noise, Sven try's to escape but he cant due to the rope being too tight._

 

Sven (Thought)

_Grr, I got to get out of here, for everyone I love..._

 

_I have to survive!_

 

* * *

 

Hansen Residence, Sven's Room - Day (Flashback)

 

_Sven has finished packing for his semester at Fallcreek, a school in America, he is excited that he got into the hockey team thanks to his skills and carry's his luggage downstairs._

 

??? (Voice)

Sven, is that you?

 

_Sven looks up to see his mother, Astrid looking down at him from the top of the stairs happily, she runs down to hug him._

 

Sven

Yeah, mom, it's obviously me and not some burglar, i'm about to leave for my plane to America.

 

Astrid

Sorry, i'm just happy for you that you get this big opportunity, i'm so proud of you son!

 

Sven

(Smiles)

Thanks, Mom, i'll do great.

 

??? (Voice)

What about me?

 

_Sven & Astrid turn to see Danial, Sven's dad, standing by the entrance of the kitchen, Sven runs up to him and hugs him._

 

Danial

Do well son, just like your mother did back in her hockey days.

 

Astrid

Oh stop Danial, those were years ago.

 

Danial

But you still have it in you.

 

Astrid

Of course, and my skills passed onto Sven...And Annette.

 

Sven

Actually, I need to see Annette before I leave.

 

Astrid

Yeah, she really want's to see you before you go Sven.

 

_Sven runs up to the stairs towards Annette's room as Danial & Astrid watch from the bottom of the stairs._

 

* * *

 

Hansen Residence, Annette's Room - Day (Flashback)

 

_Sven enter's Annette's room, who is very sick and sleeping, she is breathing heavily also as Sven walks over to his little sick sister._

 

Sven

Annette, Annette, are you awake?

 

_Annette wakes up and smiles upon seeing Sven._

 

Annette

Sven, you're here, are you leaving today for Fallcreek?

 

Sven

I'm afraid I am.

 

Annette

(Sad)

Aww, I won't see you as much anymore, but i'll write letters for you during your semester there, I hope you do well.

 

Sven

Thanks, sis, I will.

 

Annette

Please be careful also, it's a very dangerous place out there, but I always wanted to go explore the world also, at least your going to do it.

 

Sven

You'll do it too one day Annette, as soon as you get better.

 

Annette

And I will, i'll promise you that.

(Coughs)

 

Sven

Hey, maybe when your better and i'm not so crammed up in books, you, mom and dad can come and visit me at Fallcreek.

 

Annette

Will you have a girlfriend or boyfriend then?

 

Sven

Well yeah o---Boyfriend?

 

_Annette laughs at her own joke before coughing again, Sven gives her a handkerchief she can cough into._

 

Sven

Just focus on getting better, ok?

 

Annette

Right, Sven, i'll get back, work hard and eventually, i'll be ready to leave and have a great life in the outdoors, I hope mom and dad continue to have great lives and that your one will be even better, please don't let anything bad happen to you Sven, ok?

 

Sven

(Smiles)

Don't worry Annette, nothing bad will happen to me.

 

 

Annette

Promise?

 

Sven

A promise is a promise...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_And I broke it..._

 

* * *

 

Friedman Residence, Basement - Night

 

_Sven start's to cry, thinking he's going to die a painful death once the mutated man comes back, he also thinks that the man may have killed Amy and might bring her corpse to taunt him when he comes back._

 

Sven (Thought)

_Annette, i'm sorry, I couldn't keep my promise and now me and my friends are going to die._

 

_Sven closes his eyes as the door to the basement opens, however, what he hears next makes him extremely happy._

 

Amy (Voice)

SVEN!

 

Sven

Amuugh?

 

_Shannon, Stan, Kenny, Corey, Mei, Amy, Jun & Richard appear from the darkness of the basement and gasp at Sven being tied up._

 

Corey

Holy shit, this guy is sick in tying up Sven like this.

 

Kenny

That sick bastard, thank god we found Sven before anything bad could happen to him.

 

_Sven is struggling to break free from the table._

 

Amy

Hang on, we'll untie you.

 

Jun

Let us help as well.

 

_Shannon, Stan, Kenny, Corey, Mei, Amy & Jun walk around the table and begin to untie Sven as Richard stands there and watches, they eventually untie Sven, who sits up and hugs Amy._

 

Sven

Amy, your safe.

 

Amy

You too Sven, I thought that guy with the chainsaw was going to tear you to pieces.

 

Sven

Me too.

(Looks back at everyone)

I thought he was going to kill you all.

 

Jun

Well, he still is, hetero couple.

 

Shannon

Now that Sven's ok, we need to find out more about this house.

 

Mei

Didn't you say it belongs to the Friedmans?

 

Stan

Yeah, they gave us hell two years ago back at Leafmore, but it looks like the nightmare isn't over yet.

 

Mei

It wasn't over anyway and I don't think it will be over anytime soon.

 

Corey

We need to find the serum that will prevent the monsters from getting killed by the sun and destroy it.

 

Shannon

It has to be around this house somewhere, we need to look for it.

 

_Suddenly the group turns as they hear sinister laughter coming from above them as they gasped._

 

Jun

Oh no, the mutated man's coming back.

 

Sven

Shit, we need to close the basement door!

 

_The group run up towards the door and look around to see the man running towards them with a group of monsters behind him, Shannon slams the door shut and locks it as the man try's to break open the door with his chainsaw, the group move away in shock at seeing the chainsaw cut through the door._

 

Kenny

What's this guys problem?

 

Sven

Who is he?

 

_Shannon moves away and hits something behind her, she turns and notices a light switch which she turns on, upon turning the lights on, she notices portraits on the wall, the images causes Shannon's eyes widen in shock._

 

Shannon

Guys...I think I know who he is now?

 

_Kenny & Stan turn towards Shannon and the portraits._

 

Kenny

Holy shit.

 

Stan

It can't be.

 

Jun

What?

 

_The rest of the group turns towards the portraits, which has images of Leonard Friedman holding a little boy, as more portraits are revealed, it shows the young boy growing up until he becomes a man...The Mutated man, one of the portraits has an engraving which reads: Jedidiah: Age 17._

 

 

Corey

What is this?

 

Shannon

Leonard Friedman's son...Jedidiah, he was chasing us throughout this entire night!

 

_Everyone but Richard gasps in shock, as the mutated man, now revealed to be Jedidiah Friedman, breaks through the door and looks down at the group menacingly, who all react in shock as he charges towards them._

 

 

 

Shannon

RUN!


	21. Mining for an escape route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding a hole that leads to a mine, the group takes it to try and escape Jedidiah Friedman, however, they must get through what's inside the mine if they want to escape safely.

The Friedman House, Basement - Night

 

_Continuing from the last chapter, Jedidiah looks down at the group with monsters behind them, he quickly jumps down towards the group with his chainsaw on, however, Shannon, Stan, Kenny & Corey move right while Mei, Sven, Amy, Jun & Richard move to the left and are quickly trapped._

 

Corey

No, my friends!

 

Sven

Uhh, taste the wrath of my shovel!

 

_Sven try's to wrack Jedidiah with the shovel he had earlier that Amy held for safe keeping, however, the shovel breaks in two, leaving Amy the only one in the trapped group with a weapon._

 

Sven

Or not.

 

_Jedidiah laughs as he raises his chainsaw at the five as Mei, Sven, Amy & Jun scream, Richard for some reason is quiet as Shannon, Stan, Kenny & Corey look on in horror._

 

Kenny

Shit, he's got them cornered!

 

Corey

No!

 

_Shannon looks at the portraits and runs towards them, grabbing one of them and pulling it off the wall, before calling out to Jedidiah._

 

Shannon

HEY!

 

_Jedidiah turns, almost slicing into Shannon, fortunately Shannon got out of the way on time and whacked the painting at Jedidiah, like the shovel it breaks in two, however it gives time for Mei, Sven, Amy, Jun & Richard to run back to the four, the monsters that were with Jedidiah meanwhile, move down to the basement where everyone is, it takes them a few minutes but they eventually reach Jedidiah._

 

Stan

Shannon that's great and all that you saved the others, but do you have any ideas on getting us out of here?

 

 

Shannon

Uhh, I haven't thought that far yet.

 

_The group moves away to the back of the basement before stopping at the wall, during which Jun feels something behind her and turns._

 

Jun

This wall feels weird.

 

_Jun pokes it, causing the wall to fall back and reveal a room with a small hole inside._

 

Amy

A badly made wall leading to a hole, talk about a dias ex machina.

 

Kenny

Please let's hope nothing happens that causes us to be cornered again.

 

Mei

Look, this is our chance to get the hell out of here before were torn to pieces!

 

_The group run towards the hole and together one by one, they climb down the hole._

 

* * *

Mines - Night

 

_Once everyone reaches the bottom of the hole, they soon look around at the mine, which is too dark, there's growing all around the group as they huddle together, with Richard in the center._

 

Jun

Where's that coming from?

 

Mei

I don't know, but I have an idea, Jun, let's use our PDAs as torches until we can find real ones, isn't there flashlight modes for it?

 

Jun

I think so.

 

Corey

Hurry you two, those monsters above us are going to come down here any second.

 

_Mei and Jun take out their PDA's and switch on flashlight mode, causing light to shine further into the mine._

 

Mei

There is!

 

Kenny

Let's get out of here then.

 

_The group run further into the mines as the monsters land at the spot the group was just at, with Jedidiah falling down soon after without using the ladder, as the group keeps running, the growling gets louder._

 

Shannon

That growling noise is getting louder.

 

Jun

LOOKOUT!

 

_An infected miner limps towards the group with a pickaxe, he swings it towards them but Amy quickly whacks the miner with her shovel, causing him to turn to ash and dropping his pickaxe, which is uninfected, Shannon picks it up._

 

Shannon

I'll take this.

 

Mei

I think there's a mine cart in front of us.

 

_Kenny walks into it and rubs his nose in pain._

 

Kenny

Found it...Ow.

 

_The group walk over to the cart and surround it, the cart has mining gear inside such as flashlights, helmets, shovels & Pickaxes, Stan, Kenny, Corey, Mei, Sven & Jun each grab pickaxes to use while Richard doesn't grab anything._

 

Sven

Dude, Mr. James, are you sure you don't want anything?

 

Richard

I'll be fine, I have a gun remember.

 

Sven

Oh right.

 

Shannon

He did get around some areas with that.

 

_The group hears Jedidiah's laughter._

 

Stan

We should keep going, now before Leonards freaky offspring finds us.

 

Mei

Right, we'll find a tunnel out of here eventually.

 

_30 minutes later._

 

_The group is still walking through the mine, killing any monsters that are in their way, there exhausted from all this walking._

 

Jun

It's been half an hour and were still in these mines.

 

Stan

Either this is a dying dream or were trapped in a never ending mine shaft.

 

Shannon

Dying Dream sounds more realistic.

 

Corey

Guy's relax, the best news is that I think were far from Jedidiah, he won't catch us for awhile and if he does, we'll probably find a way out by then.

 

Shannon

I highly doubt it.

(Leaning on a ladder)

Or not.

 

_The group gasps at the tunnel Shannon is standing in front of, as she looks at it, she notices a note above her sticking on the ladder, she grabs it and proceeds to read it:_

 

_David, this mine under Fallcreek is tiring me out, how long did you expect us to make it again? Either way, I decided to make a ladder leading to the entrance of Fallcreek university, as a sort of place we can take a break in outside, it can also be used as an emergency exit in case a cave in happens, that nice guy who lives in the forest, Leonard Friedman I think his name was, he offered to make a second ladder near his house because he said he feels bad for us working in conditions such as this one, he's very nice, I hope you meet him one day._

 

_Anyway, in short: This ladder is here for some fresh air and an emergency exit, hope you like it!_

 

_Andy Winslow_

 

_Amy gasps as she discovers a corpse beside the ladder._

 

Amy

Is that?

 

Shannon

Sorry about your fate Andy.

 

Sven

Let's take this ladder out of here.

 

Amy

Right.

 

_One by one: Shannon, Stan, Kenny, Corey, Mei, Sven, Jun, Amy & Richard use the ladder to climb out of the mines, eventually, when she reaches the top, Shannon feels a door above her and pushes it open._

 

* * *

Fallcreek University, Entrance - Night

 

_After opening the door which was behind a bush, the group climbs out of it to find themselves at Fallcreek...Or what remains of it._

 

Shannon

Hey were back at the university, holy crap.

 

Stan, Kenny, Corey, Mei, Sven, Amy & Jun

OH, MY GOD!

 

_The group looks at the university, which is covered in black vines, aura & is on fire due to Jun's actions earlier._

 

Jun

Uhh, that fire was caused by monsters.

 

Sven

Hey, look over there.

 

_The group walk over to what Sven pointed at to notice clothes...The same ones Leonard was wearing two years ago during the Leafmore incident._

 

Kenny

These clothes, we saw them before.

 

Stan

Back at Leafmore, Leonard was wearing those.

 

Corey

Do you think he went to the university?

 

Shannon

I don't know, remember the log Amy found.

 

Amy

Leonard must have written it for his son?

 

Shannon

Again, i'm not sure.

 

Corey

Either way, this could be our chance to stop whoever is doing this before they create that serum, they could be in the university so we have to go in there and check.

 

_Corey looks at the group._

 

Corey

Who's coming with me to finish this once and for all.

 

Mei

I will Corey since I am your girlfriend.

 

Jun

And i'm your girlfriend's sister.

 

Stan, Kenny, Sven & Amy

And were your friends!

 

Corey

Thank you all, your all brave.

 

Shannon

Yeah well, I don't think this is a good idea, so i'm backing out for once.

 

Richard

I'll stay as well.

 

Shannon

Why do you always stay behind when we do these things?

 

Richard

Don't worry, this will be the last time I stay behind because once whatever is in there is dealt with, these monsters will finally die by the sunlight.

 

Corey

Is everyone ready?

 

Stan, Kenny, Mei, Sven, Amy & Jun

Yes!

 

Corey

Right, let's go in and kill this fucker once and for all!

 

_Together, Stan, Kenny, Corey, Mei, Sven, Amy & Jun run into the building as Shannon & Richard watch._

 

 

Kenny

_Friedman were coming for you._


	22. Ending Friedman: Getting to the climatic battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to destroy Leonard and Jedidiah once and for all and end the Black Spore virus, Corey, Mei, Stan, Kenny, Sven, Amy & Jun go into the main building of Fallcreek University to kill them while Shannon & Richard wait outside until the battle is over, during which, Shannon becomes suspicious at Richard.

Fallcreek University, Main Hall - Night

 

_Corey, Mei, Stan, Kenny, Sven, Amy & Jun look around the hall to notice black aura and vines everywhere, the group move away from them so they don't become infected._

 

Corey

God, look at what the Freidman's did to this place.

 

Mei

And it used to be a great area as well until the Friedman's ruined it...And before then it was stoners, sex addicts & druggies.

 

Sven

I'm not sure about the stoner part, they do the least amount of damage in an area when intoxicated.

 

Stan

They do limp around most of the time.

 

Corey

Let's just focus on finding Leonard, if he is here, I hope Shannon's wrong, or else this situation will get even worse.

 

Kenny

Now if it were a giant psychopath, where would I be?

 

_The group looks up upon hearing some screaming and growling upstairs._

 

Corey

Maybe some place with lots of chemicals?

 

Amy

And you know the best room to find that in the main building of this university?

 

Jun

The Gym Hall!

 

Amy

Wait for what, I meant the science room a few halls from here.

 

Jun

Amy, don't you know, due to a budget crisis, science and acrobatic courses have been combined together, and by that I mean they do both classes in the gym hall now, the science room is only used for research purposes only.

 

Amy

Well, they did a shitty job with the budget crisis if they have to resort to that.

 

Sven

To the gym hall!

 

_The group run towards a front door in the main hall and open it, leading to a very long hall with broken floors and walls, the group walk down the hall but quickly stop when they hear a large noise nearby._

 

Corey

What is that?

 

Kenny

What if we can't kill this loud thing?

 

Mei

Hide?

 

_The group look and find a door beside them leading to a large classroom that's been unaffected by the virus, they quickly enter it to hide from the monster, which is an infected male student who's legs have grown big and swollen, the foots have turned purple also and the student looks like he is still in control, however the only thing that's not infected is his head._

 

Male Student

Kill...Me...

 

_The group watch from the door window in the classroom, feeling sad for the infected student._

 

Mei

That poor boy.

 

Corey

Nobody deserves this.

 

Kenny

We should keep going.

 

Corey

Right.

 

_Corey tries to open the door, however, it's locked._

 

Corey

This doors...Locked?

 

Mei

COREY, EVERYONE, MOVE BACK!

 

_Everyone suddenly moves back, that's because some black aura has moved through under the door, which quickly covers it, the black aura could of absorbed Corey and everyone else if Mei didn't warn them._

 

Amy

That was close but now we're trapped in here...With expanding aura.

 

_The aura starts expanding as the group quickly runs away from it, the aura starts to consume the classroom and any exits, except for a window leading to a projection booth, the group run towards the window, but it's too high, and there now surrounded by the black aura._

 

Jun

That window is our only chance of escaping out of this room alive, how are we going to get up there?

 

Corey

We can make a human ladder?

 

Mei, Stan, Kenny, Sven, Amy & Jun

DO IT NOW!

 

_The group quickly create a human ladder with Corey on top, he quickly grabs onto the window and manages to open it, he climbs in and proceeds to drag everyone into the projection booth just as the black aura completely consumes the spot everyone was standing on, however the aura soon moves up towards the window, which Corey closes and locks, the aura consumes everything in the room, but can't enter through the window._

 

* * *

Fallcreek University, Entrance - Night

 

_Shannon and Richard are sitting on some rocks, waiting for the group to come out, hopefully alive, Shannon turns towards Richard._

 

Shannon

So what do you even do here, I heard from my brother that you're a biology teacher is that right?

 

Richard

Yes, but some people mistake me for a science teacher, or an agent of a hidden government, which there right, so lucky them.

 

Shannon

Wait, you work for the government.

 

Richard

Uhh, yes, for jury duty, everyone has to attend that.

 

Shannon

I guess, I hate jury duty.

 

Richard

Yes, don't we all.

 

_The two soon hear Jedidiah laughing, however, Shannon is the only one that reacts._

 

Shannon

Shit, Jedidiah managed to find the exit we took.

 

Richard

Relax Miss Matthews.

 

Shannon

Why he could find us here.

 

Richard

He's a fool.

 

_Jedidiah does manage to climb out using the door the group found in the mines, however since Shannon & Richard are sitting on rocks behind a bush, he dosesn't see them and so advances into the university to find his victims...And father as Shannon & Richard watch._

 

Shannon

Shit, what if he finds Kenny, I better text him and warn him and his friends.

 

Richard

Are you sure, is there even any signal here anymore, those monsters and infected students could destroy everything electrical in the university.

 

Shannon

We have to try, or else we need to go in there and find Jedidiah.

 

Richard

We can't risk that.

 

Shannon

Yes, we can.

 

_Shannon takes out her phone and tries to call Kenny, however she soon notices that there is no signal._

 

Shannon

There is no signal.

 

 

_Someone's phone, however, does go off...Richard's phone, Shannon turns towards Richard...From someone from the government as Shannon quickly observed._

 

_..._

 

_..._

 

_..._

 

 

 

 

 

Shannon

Why is your phone vibrating?

 

* * *

 

Fallcreek Unversity, Projection Booth - Night

 

_The group looks around in the projection booth._

 

Corey

Thank god we escaped using this window to this projection booth.

 

Mei

Why does this class even have a projection booth?

 

Jun

It seems to be a media class.

 

Corey, Mei, Stan, Kenny, Sven & Amy

Oh...

 

Corey

Let's keep going.

 

_Corey walks towards the door leading downstairs back to the halls with Mei, Stan, Kenny, Sven, Amy & Jun following behind him._

 

* * *

 

Fallcreek University, Gym - Night

 

_The group makes it to the door of the gym hall, Corey grabs onto the door and looks back._

 

Corey

Everyone ready?

 

Mei, Stan, Sven, Amy & Jun

Ready!

 

Kenny

This won't be the first time were going to fight a gigantic monster in the gym, right Stan.

 

Stan

(Laugh)

Yeah.

 

_Corey pushes open the door into the gym, which is covered in vines and black aura like most of the building, however in the centre is a large tree with a man fused onto it, his mouth has been covered by branches and is completely naked, spores are covering most of his body though but sometimes the spores pop open, causing green gunk to spit out of it, he looks down at the group as the door to the exit closes behind them and is covered by vines and with black aura._

 

Jun

We're trapped!

 

Amy

Is that?

 

Stan

Leonard Friedman...He really is still alive.

 

Corey

Not for long, how are we even going to kill this guy?

 

Mei

We'll find a way, we did spend most of the night getting out of difficult situations, why will this one be different?

 

_Soon they hear laughter...Which turns out to be Jedidiah, who is hiding behind the tree, he soon reveals himself, holding his chainsaw as he growls at the group, black saliva dripping from his mouth._

 

Sven

Crap, he's here!

 

Stan

Father and son, reunited once more.

 

_Leonard lifts one of his branches and points towards the group, signaling Jedidiah to attack them, he quickly starts up his chainsaw and charges towards the group, screaming in the process._

 

Corey

ATTACK!

 

[(OST - Final Fight)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WfnLNTtYYBk&list=PL5MnoT-t3C4vmn_z_w5jgmy42EYw2Suhd&index=22)


	23. Ending Friedman: Battle in the Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against the Friedman's begins.

Fallcreek University, Gym - Night

 

_Corey, Mei, Stan, Kenny, Sven, Amy & Jun begin their assault on the Friedmans by charging towards them with their pickaxes, Jedidiah jumps in front of his father with his chainsaw._

 

Corey

Look out, he's going to swing his chainsaw!

 

_The group managed to dodge the chainsaw swings._

 

Sven

That was close.

 

Mei

Take this!

 

_Mei launches her pickaxe into Jedidiah's back, causing black gunk to shoot out from it and make Jedidiah scream in pain, Mei swiftly dodges the black gunk._

 

Mei

Woah.

 

Jun

What was that, was it...Black blood?

 

Kenny

Obviously.

 

_The black blood lands near Leonard as Jedidiah turns towards Mei & Jun, he raises his chainsaw as they prepare to fight him, however, he quickly witnesses Stan, Kenny, Sven & Amy run towards Leonard and stab their pickaxes into him._

 

Stan

Time to end the nightmare you created Friedman!

 

Sven

And that serum your trying to create.

 

_Jedidiah pushes Mei & Jun out of the way, however, the sisters stab their pickaxes into Jedidiahs shoes, causing him to scream and run around, dragging the sisters in the process as Corey watches._

 

Corey

Mei, Jun, let go of your pickaxes, you could get hurt.

 

Mei

If we let go then we'll lose them, plus he could use them against me and Jun.

 

_Jedidiah gets close to Corey, who hits him with his own Pickaxe, causing him to get knocked out._

 

Corey

That was easy.

 

_Mei & Jun stand and remove their pickaxes from Jedidiahs foot._

 

Corey

Are you two ok?

 

Jun

Yes, thanks for saving us.

 

Mei

But right now let's go finished off Leonard before his son wakes up.

 

Corey

Right.

 

_Corey, Mei & Jun run towards the center of the gym to meet up with Stan, Kenny, Sven & Amy._

 

Kenny

Took you three long enough.

 

Amy

What about Jedidiah?

 

Corey

I knocked him out, hows Leonard?

 

Amy

We're getting there, but he's not showing any progress of giving up soon.

 

_Sven drives his pickaxe deep enough into Leonard, causing wood to break off on his side to reveal black organs and intestines, Sven almost pukes at the sight of the mess inside Leonard as Leonard screams in pain._

 

Sven

I think were showing progress now.

 

_The group heads to Sven's spot on the tree to notice the open hole._

 

Corey

Quick, stab into it.

 

_Just then Leonard looks down at the group, he summons branches that quickly grab Corey and pull him up towards Leonard._

 

Mei

COREY!

 

Kenny

Shit!

 

Corey

I'll be fine, just finish off Friedman.

 

Mei

If we can.

 

_Corey moves up towards Leonard, who peels his face off, revealing a bloody skeletal face at Corey, he spits blood onto him as Corey try's to break free from his grip._

 

Corey

I'm guessing...

(Struggle)

You love gore when you were still human?

 

 

_Leonard removes the leafs from his mouth...To show that they are razor sharp and beyond human._

Leonard

I AM STILL HUMAN!

 

Corey

You can talk?

 

Leonard

Yes, I just wanted to remain silent until your group shows sign of defeat.

 

Corey

But nobody's dead yet.

 

Leonard

Not...YET!

 

_Leonard raises a branch behind Mei, Stan, Kenny, Sven, Amy & Jun, who are still chopping into Leonard's organs and intestines, but there unaware of the branch that's going to grab them._

 

Leonard

Grr, they will pay for hurting me!

 

Corey

GUYS, LOOKOUT, MEI!

 

_Mei stops and looks around, noticing the branch and gasps, she turns towards the group._

 

Mei

Everyone, look out!

 

_The branch reaches towards the group and grabs them except for Mei, who got out of the way on time._

 

Corey & Mei

NO!

 

Leonard

YES!

 

_The branch throws Stan, Kenny, Sven, Amy & Jun towards the back of the gym, knocking them out as Corey & Mei watch in horror._

 

Mei

No!

 

Corey

Grr, let me go.

 

Leonard

Sorry, you will be torn apart by me while your girlfriend will be torn to part by my son, as for your friends...Well, the black aura can handle them.

 

Corey

GRR, NO THEY WON'T!

 

_Corey drops his pickaxe after holding it for so long, however, it just causes it to stab and get in Leonards mutated corpse, he screams as he accidentally drops Corey, who falls on Jedidiah's unconscious corpse._

 

Corey

He must be showing signs of growing weak from our attacks.

 

Mei (Voice)

Corey!

 

Corey

Mei!

 

_Mei appears from the back of Leonard and runs towards Corey, who gets up and hugs his girlfriend._

 

Mei

You escaped, were you the voice that warned us of the branch?

 

Corey

I wasn't that far up in Leonard's...Area, I was only in front of his weird head.

 

_Jedidiah soon wakes up and turns towards Corey & Mei, growling at the two as Mei soon notices him and gasps._

 

Mei

Shit!

 

Corey

Huh?

(Turns behind him)

Crap, Jedidiahs awake!

 

_Jedidiah stands up and turns on his Chainsaw before walking towards Corey & Mei, who start to walk away from him._

 

Corey

Mei were the only ones that can finish off the Friedman's now.

 

Mei

But were only two humans and their super powered mutants.

 

Corey

Yeah!

 

Mei

And were not going to be like them.

 

Corey

What no, I was implying that Mei, we've both been through some shit, but there was always hope in the end, we'll get out of this and stop this virus from affecting the world, are you ready to do this...Together?

 

Mei

Yes, Corey, I am!

 

_Mei grabs Corey's hand and together the two charge towards Jedidiah, who charge towards the two as well while Leonard watches._

 

Leonard

Hehe, idiotic mortals, soon my little helper will win while everyone you know and love will either die or become like me...Pure, all the while you all die here, painfully, because you resisted my answer to immortality.

Well, nobody like you will survive the new world...And you will all be the first example of foolishness in the world of Friedman.

_[(OST - Infested Place)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XzbG3Ax9vM&index=15&list=PL29CB207AB0D65227) _


	24. Ending Friedman: Chainsaw dual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With things getting desperate, Corey & Mei must think of a plan to kill the Friedmans, which leads them to one weapon that can help solve their problems: A chainsaw.

Fallcreek University, Gym - Night

 

_Continuing from the last chapter, Corey & Mei charge towards Jedidah, however, there pickaxes only slightly pierce Leonard's son this time, shocking the two._

 

Corey

What, but it worked the first time!

 

_Jedidah raises his chainsaw above Corey, but Mei quickly grabs his hand and pulls him away just as Jedidiah was about to strike him with the chainsaw, the two quickly run to the back of Leonard and begin looking around._

 

Mei

Crap, our weapons can only pierce him now, and he dosesn't seem to be affected by it at all, Corey, what are we going to do?

 

Corey

I...I...I don't know.

(Grabs head)

 

Mei

What, Corey don't be like this now, not during an important moment.

 

Corey

I can't think of anything that can stop the Friedmans, oh god, I don't know what to do...I'm going to let everyone down.

 

Mei

Corey, no matter what happens, you can think of an idea...I know you can, I believe you can, just...Think?

 

_Corey closes his eyes, breathes and thinks, he soon hears Jedidah's laughing and turns...Noticing his chainsaw._

 

Corey

That's it.

 

Mei

(Beat)

What?

 

Corey

We have to fight fire with fire, use the weapon he tormented us with all night, we need a chainsaw.

 

Mei

A chainsaw, Corey how are we even going to find a chainsaw in a locked gym at night while two mutants want us dead.

 

Corey

Hmm.

 

_Corey and Mei step back and watch as Jedidiah raises his axe again at the duo._

 

Corey

Wait for it.

 

_Jedidah quickly tries to strike Corey & Mei again._

 

Corey

DODGE!

 

_Corey and Mei dodge the swing, causing Jedidah to suddenly hit his chainsaw into the hole Sven made earlier, causing the chainsaw to get stuck in Leonard's organs and intestines as Leonard screams in pain, Jedidah tries to remove the chainsaw, but Corey & Mei run and grab onto him._

 

Corey

PULL HIM AWAY!

 

_Corey and Mei manage to pull Jedidah away, causing Jedidah and Mei to fall on the floor, Corey soon runs towards the chainsaw and pulls it out._

 

Corey

Hey, I got it, and it's in working condition.

 

_Corey looks down at Jedidah as he soon gets up and looks down at a pissed off Corey, Mei sits up and watches._

 

Corey

(Angry)

Ok you sick piece of shit, i'm going to finish you off after you spent the night killing a lot of innocent students, those people at Delta Theta did not deserve to die, nor did any students, townsfolk or teachers that got infected because you wanted to help your father turn our world into something twisted.

THIS

ENDS

NOW!

 

_Corey charges towards Jedidah as Mei quickly gets up and stands by a wall, Jedidiah aims his arm as Corey strikes the chainsaw into it, Jedidiah screams but holds it back and try's to overpower Corey, who resists and tries to move the chainsaw through Jedidah's arm, as you may of guessed, yes, blood is shoot out of Jedidahs arm, onto the floor and Corey's face, Mei just stands back and watches, but soon looks up to Leonard._

 

Mei

Hmm, I know how to handle Leonard.

 

_Mei runs towards Leonard as Corey & Jedidah continue to fight each other, Leonard looks down at the girl._

 

Leonard

What the fuck are you doing?

 

Mei

Ending you, by starting a little fire.

 

_Mei takes out her PDA & Phone and looks down at them sadly, Leonard, however, is shocked, realizing what Mei is about to do._

 

Leonard

No, YOU'RE NOT DOING THIS!

 

Mei

Goodbye Phone and PDA, we had, many adventures together with Jun!

 

_Mei throws the PDA and Phone into the vines and black aura, which quickly catch on fire and set Leonard alight before he could even whack Mei with a branch, Mei watches as Leonard burns in pain._

 

Leonard

NOO, NOT LIKE THIS...NOT LIKE AT LEAFMORE, NOO!

 

Mei

How did you even survive the fight back at Leafmore with Shannon, Kenny & Stan?

 

Leonard

Those three, along with two others...Ashley Thompson and Josh Carter, I infected them with a virus, but they managed to find a cure before sunrise and tried to finish me off...I tried one last attempt at killing them...But that druggie Stan.

 

Mei

Stan does drugs?

 

Leonard

He looks like someone who does drugs...He shot me and I fell into a hole to the school's basement...I felt and went into the woods, eventually coming across my son...Who lived alone...And now, he will carry on my success...That and my...Little helper...Now that I will die...Again.

 

Mei

Little helper, you mentioned him or her earlier, tell me who they are.

 

Leonard

Mortal...You will never experience the blissfulness of this virus, but he will...And he's already in your group...

 

_Leonard Friedman finally melts, having finally succumbed to his wounds and perished, Mei looks around as the black aura and vines around the room begin to rot, meanwhile Corey and Jedidah are still fighting, and Jedidah seems to be gaining the upper hand, laughing as he gets closer and closer to Corey, who is struggling to hold onto the chainsaw._

 

 

Corey

GRR, I CANT...HOLD ON!

 

_Corey looks up, and sees that he has almost cut through Jedidiah's arm, he grips the chainsaw hard and begins to move up again._

 

Corey

No...I will finish you off, no matter what!

 

_Corey moves the chainsaw through Jedidiah's arm, finally managing to cut through it, Jedidah screams as his arm falls down onto the floor and melts, he turns towards Corey who aims the chainsaw at his face._

 

Corey

Hope your victims punish you in the afterlife.

 

_Corey stabs the chainsaw into Jedidiah's face, he screams as Corey moves the chainsaw further and further into Jedidiah's face, blood shooting everywhere as he cuts around his face until Jedidah falls...And stops moving, finally being killed, ironically by his own weapon, Corey stops and breathes heavily, stepping away from Jedidah and falling onto the floor, he soon notices the gym...The vines, flower and black aura are starting to vanish or rot, signaling the end of the Friedman's terror once and for all._

 

_[(OST - Leonards Death)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oT0Rei2Xm3w) _

 

Corey

Huh, the virus, it's dying?

 

_Corey stands up and looks around, everything eventually rots or disappears, leaving him in an empty, but destroyed gym hall, he hears a groan from afar and turns towards Stan, Kenny, Sven, Amy & Jun, who soon awake after being knocked out by Leonard's branches, Corey smiles and runs over to the five, happy that there ok._

 

Corey

Hey, guys, you're ok!

 

Jun

Corey, are you ok?

 

Kenny

What happened to Leonard & Jedidah?

 

Amy

(Gasps)

I think we know what happened to Jedidiah.

 

_Amy points towards Jedidah's corpse._

 

Amy

So that means, you and Mei must have finished them off.

 

Corey

Yeah, we did.

 

Sven

Holy crap, you basically saved us from a crazy virus.

 

Corey

Well, you all helped, Sven if you didn't make that hole in Leonard's tree, then I wouldn't have gotten the chainsaw and finish off Jedidah with it.

 

Kenny

So I guess that's it, we saved the world...Again?

 

Stan

It looks like it.

 

Amy

Wow, I can't believe this!

 

Corey

I know right?

 

Corey, Kenny, Stan, Sven & Amy

YEAH!

 

_Corey, Kenny, Stan, Sven & Amy all jump at the same time...Ending the story once and for all in happiness._

 

 

_[(OST - End Titles)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gK7ltC1XZ-I&list=PL5MnoT-t3C4vmn_z_w5jgmy42EYw2Suhd&index=25) _

**THE END**

 

 

Written by

Starii

 

Inspired by the game Obscure 2: College Daze

 

Starring:

Shannon Matthews as herself

Stan Jones as Himse---

 

Jun

WAIT!

 

Corey, Stan, Kenny, Sven & Amy

Huh?

 

_The five fall on the ground as Jun watches._

 

Jun

Where's Mei?

 

Mei (Voice)

Over here Jun!

 

_Mei runs towards the group, looking worried._

 

Corey

Mei, your ok, wait, were you the one that killed Leonard?

 

Mei

Yes, and before he died, he said there's someone in our group that's been working for him, a male member since he referred to him as a "He"

 

 

Kenny

But w---

 

Mei

Kenny, it's obviously Richard James, he never seemed to give a crap about the events that happened tonight.

 

Corey

Oh no, if Richard is suspicious, then that means.

 

Kenny & Stan

Shannon's in trouble!

 

Sven

We have to get to Shannon and warn her about Mr. James!

 

* * *

 

Fallcreek University, Entrance - Night

 

_[(OST - The Second Queen)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcXBmVBO_EQ&index=1&list=PL5MnoT-t3C4vmn_z_w5jgmy42EYw2Suhd) _

_Corey, Mei, Stan, Kenny, Sven, Amy & Jun run out of the entrance of the now destroyed university, to notice that Shannon & Richard are nowhere to be seen._

 

Amy

There gone!

 

Kenny

(Worried)

SHANNON!

 

Stan

(Worried)

SHANNON, WHERE ARE YOU!?

 

Corey

This can't be happening.

 

Sven

SHANNON!

 

Amy

SHANNON!?

 

_The group soon notice lights from afar and talking._

 

Kenny

Who is that?

 

Mei

Maybe Shannon & Richard are over there?

 

Corey

It could be help.

 

Stan

I guess we have no choice but to see.

 

Jun

Let's go!

 

_The group runs towards the lights, hoping Shannon & Richard are near there._

 

 

 

Stan

_Shannon, please be safe, I don't want you to die._


	25. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has been betrayed by one of its members, and it's pretty obvious who it is.

Fallcreek University, Entrance - Night

 

_Corey, Mei, Stan, Kenny, Sven, Amy & Jun continue to walk towards the lights from last chapter, hoping that Shannon & Richard are there taking refuge somewhere involving the lights._

 

Corey

I can still see lights.

 

Mei

I don't see Shannon or Mr. James.

 

Jun

But I can see men in masks and suits.

 

Corey

Wait what?

 

_The lights are revealed to be coming from two large vans, there are also two people in hazmats suits scanning the area of the dying flowers and aura as the group suddenly appear to them._

 

Amy

What is all of this?

 

_One of the two see the group and aims a gun at them, shocking Amy._

 

Sven

Stop, were just looking for help.

 

Stan

Where are the cops?

 

Richard (Voice)

There not coming, I called these two to help...

 

_Richard soon appears behind one of the vans, sprouting a sadistic grin at the group as the other person in the hazmat suit takes out a gun as well._

 

Richard

I'm very surprised, normally in these situations, people like yourselves would have foolishly perished at the different locations we been to tonight.

 

Kenny

Hey, we fought long and hard to survive tonight, and now you're betraying us? How...Obvious.

 

Mei

Why, what's going on?

 

_There is a long silence before Richard speaks again._

 

Richard

It seems it's about time you all found out, you see, I was secretly a member of Delta Theta, a group where we experiment with the black spores that Herbert Friedman created during his time here, he created Delta Theta as a means to gather tests subjects in an attempt to reach immortality, even if it means sacrificing numerous body's to reach it.

 

Sven

Well, it was pretty obvious you're messed up seeing as how you acted weird throughout the entire night.

 

Corey

Yeah, he has a point there.

 

Mei

Definitely.

 

Richard

SILENCE! I promised the Friedman brothers that I will attempt to make the black spores more...Powerful, that incident in Leafmore two years ago was nothing but a dress rehearsal, Herbert's foolish attempt to try and use it as a Lazarus to revive Leonard, who unfortunately died, from some virus I don't give two shits about! But fortunately his attempt at reviving Leonard worked, even if he himself died, but at least Leonard and Jedidiah went to try and complete the work they started, that us until you went in there and murdered him!

 

Stan

They were going to screw up this world, I mean yeah the world is a screwed up place but I don't think it will last if it becomes lovecraft land.

 

Richard

Well, it's up to me to finish it, along with previous members of Delta Theta, it's sad that you didn't properly join Amy, you could have been like Brittney and her boyfriend, one simple jab of black spores and some sex would have given them the perfect child.

 

Amy

Eww, I knew this club was messed up, you're not going to see me giving birth to any of those things.

 

Richard

No, you won't, because you'll all be taken to the middle of these now non infested woods and be executed along with Shannon!

 

Kenny

What the hell did you do to my sister young Walter White.

 

Richard

Why thank you, Bryan Cranston is my favorite actor.

 

Shannon (Voice)

Kenny, Stan!?

 

Stan

Shannon!

 

_The group turns towards one of the vans, Shannon is trying to break through one of its doors as she's trapped inside one of them._

 

Shannon (Voice)

Help, Richard suddenly attacked me because I knew too much and put me in this van!

 

Richard

You'll all be joining her now.

 

Mei

You're forgetting the fact that there's three of you guys and seven of us, we can easily beat you and take one of yours vans out of this destroyed town.

 

_One of the two peoples in suits shoots near Mei's leg, causing her to drop her pickaxe._

 

Richard

Your not, you six, drop your pickaxes or your going to lose another member!

 

_Corey, Kenny, Stan, Sven, Amy & Jun drop their pickaxes also as Richard opens the doors to the vans, Shannon looks on from the inside of one of them._

 

Richard

Corey, Mei, Sven, Amy, you'll go into the left van.

 

_Corey, Mei, Sven & Amy sadly walk towards the door to the right van._

 

Corey

I can't believe were going to die like this.

 

Mei

I'm scared Corey.

 

Corey

Me to Mei.

 

Amy

Sven, I don't want to die.

 

Sven

Me neither, now i'll never see my parents or Annette again...

 

Jun

Mei, don't go!

 

Mei

Jun!

 

_Corey, Mei, Sven & Amy go into the van on the left which closes behind them, Richard then points to the van Shannon is in to Stan, Kenny & Jun._

 

Richard

Due to balance, you three are going to have to share with Shannon.

 

_Stan, Kenny & Jun walk towards the second van and enter it, Richard grabs the door to it and looks at the four, who are angry._

 

Stan

You're not going to get away with this!

 

Jun

Even if we die, people are going to investigate this incident, you can't let this slide from the public.

 

Shannon

Definitely, people are going to find out about the chaos you caused tonight James.

 

Richard

Oh please, if the Leafmore incident was covered up because of the earthquake story we made up, then we can say Fallcreek burnt down due to a forest fire that two teens caused, they were so busy fucking that they didn't notice that the campfire they made was unstable and near a tree that could of went on fire, and the next thing you know, the town was set alight, taking a lot of unfortunate souls along with it...Like you all.

 

_Richard slams the door shut, soon after, the two vans drive off away from the destroyed university, Shannon, Stan, Kenny & Jun sit in the center of the room, unsure about what to do._

 

Shannon

So this is it, after all, we did tonight, some bald biology professor is going to kill us in the woods?

 

Stan

Our efforts were useless.

 

Jun

At least we won't be around when the world is plunged in Black Spore chaos.

 

_Just then the van begins to shake, causing Shannon, Stan, Kenny & Jun to suddenly stand up and look around._

 

Shannon

What's happening!?

 

Jun

I don't know!?

 

_The van suddenly flips over, causing Shannon, Stan, Kenny & Jun to scream as the van stops falling, the door soon opens and the van is now upside down, Shannon, Stan, Kenny & Jun get off from the ground._

 

Kenny

Is everyone ok?

 

Shannon & Stan

Yeah.

 

Jun

What happened out there?

 

Kenny

I'm not sure, let's go see.

 

_Shannon, Stan, Kenny & Jun walk towards the door of the van and climb out of it._

 

* * *

 

Fallcreek National Forests - Night

 

_The four look around and realized that the van has fallen into the woods, killing the two people in the hazmat suits._

 

Stan

There dead.

 

Shannon

What caused the crash?

 

_The four look up to see the tree monster that threw Shannon & Stan's car into the woods earlier, shrugging before walking away on the road, the sound of a bush rustling is heard behind the four as they turn around._

 

Jun

Hello?

 

_The rustling turns out to be Corey, Mei, Sven & Amy, who have also escaped the second van they were in because it crashed into the woods also, the four are relieved that there ok, especially Jun, who runs to hug her sister._

 

Jun

Mei, you escaped!

 

Mei

You too Jun, I was afraid...That they killed you already.

 

Kenny

How did you four escape?

 

Corey

We were thrown into the woods.

 

Amy

Once we escaped, we tried to see if we can find Richard and turn him into the cops once we find some.

 

Sven

But he escaped further into the woods, now we don't know where he is.

 

Shannon

Shit, with him, gone he could finish creating the serum and another strain of Black Spore, which will be more powerful then Leafmore and Fallcreek behind.

 

Amy

There's got to be something we could do, what time is it now?

 

_Everyone but Amy checks their watches, which have surprisingly not broke after the carnage the group suffered tonight, Amy just groans._

 

Amy

Oh come on, am I the only one that doesn't have a watch?

 

Stan

It's just past 2 AM, and since it's still late summer, the sun is going to start to come up around four.

 

Corey

Then we have two hours left to find Richard, stop him and the serum.

 

Kenny

There's just one question, we don't know where Richard could have gone, there must be some way we can find him.

 

Shannon

Maybe we can, and I know where.

 

Corey, Mei, Stan, Kenny, Sven, Amy & Jun

Where?

 

Shannon

Delta Theta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far, as of the end of this chapter this story has four chapters left, however I have decided to go on a hiatus following the completion of this chapter, real life stuff and all, but I will come back and finish this story between the 14th - 17th of February, if i'm lucky, I might be able to finish it earlier than that.
> 
> But keep checking in for new chapters just in case.


	26. Return to Delta Theta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanting to find Richard before he creates the serum, the group head back to Delta Theta for some clues to his whereabouts, but find something sinister that they forgot to find during their first visit there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so surprise, I have time to finish this story, the last three chapters will be published in the next three days, there titles being:  
> \- Dark Revelations of the World  
> \- The Monstrous Game  
> \- Epilogue

Fallcreek National Forests - Night

_Continuing from the last chapter, the group have been walking through the forest, trying to find Delta Theta so they can find clues as to where Richard James could be going to finish the serum, Kenny grows bored of having to walk around the same forests for half an hour._

Kenny

Ugh, i'm bored, how are we going to find Delta Theta if all the trees look the same and keep making us lost.

 

Shannon

It's not that bad big brother, we could be being chased by some figure in a nicely dressed suit, that or he could help us give directions.

 

Corey

But we've been walking around for hours.

 

Jun

And I have no signal on my phone or PDA so I can't get us a map of where we are in the forests.

 

Mei

It might have been a bad idea to use my Phone and PDA to kill Leonard.

 

Corey

No, it wasn't Mei, you saved us all from death from killing that giant tree.

 

Mei

Well, it was the only way.

 

Stan

Look, the last time this happened, which was between me and Shannon, we found Delta Theta in no time.

 

Shannon

And how lucky are we going to be to find it again in the middle of nowhere Stan?

 

Stan

Because it's over there.

 

_Stan points to the now wrecked Delta Theta Sorority house, the aura and vines slowly breaking apart and dying due to Leonard & Jedidiah dying._

 

Sven

Well, i'll be damned.

 

Shannon

Nice, now were close to finding Richard, I hope.

 

_The group runs towards Delta Theta so they can begin their search to see if Richard hid anything from the frat boys that lived there._

 

* * *

Delta Theta Sorority House, Entrance - Night

 

_The group arrives at the house, Shannon walks up to the front door and tries's to open it._

 

Amy

Any luck?

 

Shannon

No, and I can see why.

 

_Shannon looks through the window and sees how barren, destroyed and already filled with skeletal corpses, Corey and Mei look beside her._

 

Corey

What happened to the body?

 

Mei

I guess when the virus stopped, they took their flesh as it affected them.

 

Shannon

Well were not going to find answers inside if it looks like this throughout the house, maybe Richard kept something outside.

 

_Sven turns behind him and see's the side gate that was still open._

 

Sven

We can check using that gate over there, it was opened earlier when Kenny was attacked.

 

Kenny

Don't remind me.

 

Corey

At least nobody else was impaled by something tonight.

 

Shannon

Let's go see.

 

_The group enter through the side gate of the house and look at the walls, which have the initials D.T.G._

 

Shannon

What does the G stand for?

 

Amy

Must be for Gamma, nobody uses it that much.

 

Shannon

What, you mean to say we never even said the full thing through the entire night?

 

Amy

Why are you so concerned with saying Delta Theta Gamma instead of just Delta Theta?

 

Shannon

I like to complete things Amy, even long names such as this sorority house.

 

Amy

I don't know, I shorten names all the times in expeditions, I guess this is why some explorers I meet don't come back when I go on adventures with them.

 

Sven

Looks like were here.

 

_The group stop and look around the dark yard, it looks to be the only thing in the area that seemed to be unaffected by the virus, there is a tombstone, a large tree and seven flower pots in the yard, the group then begin to look with Shannon checking out the tree, she sighs when she finds nothing._

 

Shannon

Nothing here, you guys?

 

Corey, Mei, Stan, Kenny, Sven, Amy & Jun

Nope!

 

_The seven were checking out the flower pots, which had nothing inside of them, Shannon facepalms._

 

Shannon

Did you check anywhere, besides the flower pots?

 

Corey, Mei, Stan, Kenny, Sven, Amy & Jun

Nope!

 

Shannon

Ugh, how are we going to find clues related to Richard here?

 

Mei

I hope we made the right choice at coming here.

 

Jun

What if he's already making his escape with the completed serum and a new batch of the virus?

 

Shannon

After surviving a car crash like the one thirty minutes ago? It's lucky were even trying to find him.

 

_Shannon stands near the tombstone, which has nothing on it, except for a dial, which Shannon quickly takes notice._

 

Shannon

What the?

 

_Shannon kneels down at the dial with symbols around it, the symbols are zodiac signs, except for the one that the button is currently on, which is an I, Shannon get's an idea and turns back towards the group._

 

Shannon

What's Richard's birthday?

 

Amy

September 23rd

 

_Shannon turns the dial to Libra, causing the tombstone to shake, she moves away from it and watches as a flight of stairs open up in front of the tombstone._

Shannon

Well, that worked.

_She turns back towards the group and nods, walking down into it with the group following, eventually the stairs would stop...Because the group would soon find themselves in a very large room._

 

Shannon

What is all this?


	27. Dark Revelations of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds a secret underground room in Delta Theta Gamma which gives them an important clue to Richard's whereabouts, they also find out some dark secrets related to the brotherhood and the world.

Delta Theta Sorority House, Underground - Night

 

_The group looks around in the large underground room, the walls are covered in dark red curtains and there are pillows and beds lying around as the group walks down into the room._

Amy

I wonder what these beds were used for?

 

Stan

I think I know what.

 

Shannon

Enough sexual innuendoes, we should check to see if there's anything behind the curtains.

 

_The group checks each curtain, but the one Stan checks has a door behind it, unfortunately, it's locked and it needs a code._

 

Stan

I found the door, but crap, it needs a code.

 

_The group walks towards the locked door, Kenny try's to push it open hard enough, but can't._

 

Kenny

Well, I can't open it.

 

Shannon

No, maybe not, but what about those lights up there?

 

_Shannon points towards three stage lights above the other side of the room, there not turned on, Shannon runs towards the stairs leading to the three stage lights._

 

Stan

Wait for Shannon, where are you going?

 

Shannon

(Turns back)

Obviously to find a clue to opening that door.

 

_Shannon walks up the stairs towards the stage lights and turns them on, lighting up three spots of the large room, she moves them out of the room until she uses the lights on the bed to spell out three numbers "201"_

 

Shannon

Try 201!

 

Corey

Right.

 

_Corey inputs 201 into the code of the door, it works and the door opens, causing the group (Excluding Shannon) to cheer as Shannon looks on above._

 

Shannon

Well, that was an easy answer, these cult people have low security here.

 

Mei

Well when most of your members are idiots, they probably care about sex and drugs then security, both in the house and their bodies.

 

Corey

Let's just go in and check this new room out.

 

_The group enters the next room._

 

* * *

Delta Theta Sorority House, Museum - Night

 

_The group finds themselves in a small gallery like room, there is stuffed statues of monsters from Leafmore, portraits of previous members of Delta Theta Gamma and books lying around._

 

Corey

Now I know why this was locked.

 

Kenny

Great, they stuffed monsters from Leafmore here, what memories.

 

Jun

I guess only members who worked on the virus came here, like Richard and the Friedmans.

 

???

And me...

 

Shannon, Corey, Mei, Stan, Kenny, Sven, Amy & Jun

Huh!?

 

_One of the people in the hazmat suits appear, injured and carrying a gun, which he aims at the group._

 

Person in Suit

DONT COME ANY CLOSER YOU LUNATICS!

 

Stan

We're not lunatics, were trying to stop this virus from happening again.

 

Person in Suit

Ha, it's already started, not here, but somewhere else, Mr. James will make a new outbreak, one that will work, one that will make us all immortal, he shot me so I can come back like everyone else, see!?

 

_The person in suit shows off their bloody wound that Richard gave him, the group react in disgust as the person shows it off._

 

Person in Suit

I'll come back, and I won't die this time, i'll live forever!

 

Shannon

Where is Mr. James?

 

Person in Suit

No, you will never know, he's off to restart the outbreak, I'l, be, back.

 

_The person finally succumb's to his wounds and falls on the ground, dropping his gun and a radio._

 

Sven

It looks like that wound finally gave out on him.

 

Amy

We should continue to keep looking around here.

 

Shannon

Right.

 

_The group looks around the museum for information on Richard._

 

Shannon

So this all started sometime in the 1900's?

 

Stan

Seems to be, the think sex is the key element to immorality.

 

Amy

Or that's what people in the club thought before they were torn to pieces by people they knew and loved.

 

Kenny

Oh my god!

 

Shannon, Corey, Mei, Stan, Sven, Amy & Jun

What!?

 

Kenny

Teddy Roosevelt was a member here.

 

Shannon

Really, but he seemed like a nice guy.

 

Kenny

Must have dropped this messed up crap when he met Elanor, BUT WHY TEDDY, WHY!?

 

Corey

Well, we can't seem to find anything on Richard here, besides his history, unfortunately.

 

_Just then the group turns towards the radio, having heard noises coming from it, noises of someone in distress._

 

Mei

Huh?

 

_Mei walks towards the radio and grabs it, she listens to see if anyone is going to respond._

 

Mei

Hello?

 

Voice

Richard, this has gone out of hand, we need to stop this!

 

Richard (Voice)

But we've come so close, we almost reached immorality, we just need to apply some things to the serum and it will be complete, my children will never die again.

 

Voice

Children, but their monsters!

 

Richard (Voice)

Hmm, I thought you would be everyone else who would work for me...But I guess you can't stay in this new world, like the fall creek group that are still alive somewhere, but they'll never make it here.

 

Voice

Were in the goddamn stadium, what are we going to do here?

 

Richard (Voice)

Correction, what am I going to do here.

 

Voice

Wait, what are you goi---

(Gunshot)

ARGH!

 

_Mei drops the radio and turns towards the group._

 

Mei

Looks like we know Richard's location.

 

Shannon

We'll still have time to get to him, the sun's not even up yet.

 

Corey

It's late summer, though...And four in the morning according to my watch.

 

Shannon

Shit, everyone back outside.

 

* * *

 

Delta Theta Sorority House, Backyard - Dawn

 

_The group run out of the underground room and back in the backyard of the house, they gasp as they see the sun slowly rise in the sky._

 

Kenny

Crap, the sun's rising.

 

Jun

And by five, it will be totally up and Richard's serum will be put into use.

 

Corey

So we only have an hour left, how are we going to get to the stadium in time!?

 

Amy

Well, there are cars that are parked just outside this house, we can use one of them to get to the town.

 

_The group run into the entrance of the house and break a window at a nearby red car._

 

Corey

This one will do.

 

Mei

Why because it looks like your semi-truck?

 

Corey

No, red's my favorite color.

 

Mei

Aww, so is mine.

 

Jun

Mine is orange.

 

_The group enter the car, Shannon & Stan sit in the front with Stan in the drivers seat and Shannon in passengers while Kenny, Corey & Mei sitting in the back, Sven is forced to sit on Kenny's lap, while Jun has to sit on Coreys, Amy sits on Meis which she seems to like, Stan quickly hotwires the car._

 

Shannon

You know how to hotwire cars?

 

Stan

I learned it one summer at an internship at a mechanics store back in our old town.

 

Shannon

Oh, is everyone ready, this could be the most dangerous moment of the night.

 

Corey, Mei, Kenny, Sven, Amy & Jun

READY!

 

_Stan turns on the radio and drives off away from Delta Theta Gamma and into the small burning town of Fallcreek._

 

_Where the final battle against Richard Jame's awaits._

 

_([OST - Without a Fight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9JS5iSaTxo))_


	28. The Monstrous Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group reaches the Fallcreek Stadium to begin the final battle against Richard.

Fallcreek - Dawn

 

_The group is still driving to the town as the sun continues to rise, they notice the burning buildings as they drive closer and closer to the town, and see flowers and vines burning from the flames._

 

Mei

It's sad, this used to be a good town too.

 

Corey

They did a lot of damage here.

 

Kenny

SVEN, YOUR KIND OF SQUISHING ME!

 

Sven

Oh sorry, I was just getting tired since we've been up all night trying to survive.

 

_The car soon stops, having run out of gas, Stan try's to start it again but can't._

 

Stan

Uh oh.

 

Shannon

Well, it looks like were walking, again.

 

_Corey, Mei, Kenny, Sven, Amy & Jun groan._

 

Shannon

At least were in front of the town, look, I can see the stadium from afar.

 

_Everyone get's out of the car and walks through the town, past the burning buildings._

 

Sven

Do you think everyone got out?

 

Amy

That or there dead, I hope the former.

 

Jun

We all do.

 

_Stan stops to notice the pizza restaurant he was going to work at before the black spores were unleashed, it's now destroyed, on fire and covered in raw dough._

 

 

Stan

So much for working there tonight.

 

Amy

What happened to the owner?

 

Corey

He probably got out.

 

_The group continues to walk towards the stadium, just as the skeletal corpse of the owner of the restaurant and Stan's boss falls out of the building and onto the ground._

 

* * *

Fallcreek Stadium - Dawn

 

_The group makes it to the stadium, where they see baseball bats and other sports equipment lying around, they all grab baseball bats and turn towards Shannon._

 

Shannon

Is everyone ready to bash Jame's skull in?

 

Corey, Mei, Kenny, Sven, Amy & Jun

YEAH!

 

Stan

That guy's finally getting his just deserts.

 

_The group runs into the stadium, where Richard had just finished creating the serum and looking back down on one of his followers that he shot earlier, he is also holding a black vial containing another batch of Black Spore._

 

Richard

It's sad that you chickened out, you would have been the first test subject.

 

Shannon

Hello, Mr. James.

 

_The group stands in front of Richard, who turn's towards them and grins._

 

Richard

Ahh, I see you're smart enough to find me here, not bad for students who go to a mindless college.

 

Sven

University!

 

Corey

One of your followers decided to reveal your location back at the house in Delta Theta.

 

Shannon

Gamma, don't forget gamma.

 

Richard

Hmm, it doesn't matter, I have already created a new batch of black spores and the serum, with both combined, my plan can come into place, and nobody is going to stop me, not you all, and since i'm surrounded, I guess I have to do one thing now if I want to survive the wrath of college freshman.

 

Mei

What?

 

Richard

I must take the black spore sample.

 

Amy

Have you gone completely insane, well you are since you almost executed us.

 

_Richard drinks the dark vial and begins to mutate._

 

Richard

YES, THE FRIEDMAN'S ESSENCE, IT'S FLOWING THROUGH MY VEINS, TAKE ME AWAY TO BLISS!

 

Shannon, Stan, Corey, Mei, Kenny, Sven, Amy & Jun

Eww.

 

_Richard is completely consumed by darkness, however, he drops the serum in the process, which rolls towards the group._

 

Richard (Voice)

What, no, the serum!

 

_The serum rolls towards Shannon's feet, which she stomps on._

 

Shannon

Well, that was easy.

 

Richard (Voice)

NOOOOOOOO, I'LL KILL YOU ALL, YOU RUINED THE CHANCE OF A NEW WORLD, AND FOR THAT YOU SHALL ALL PAY THE PRICE AT MESSING WITH US!

 

_Richard finishes transforming into a large humanoid being, his brain has ripped through his head and has hands and legs growing out of it, his legs have been replaced by razors and his skin has turned gray, his eyes are also being and his arms have shrunk in size._

 

Kenny

Time to attack this thing!

 

_The group run towards Richard and bash into his monstrous form, however, he quickly punches them all away, Shannon and Stan land at two switches and turns towards them._

 

Shannon

switches?

 

Stan

(Looks up)

Maybe there for the lights up there.

 

_The two look up at the large lights above the stadium, Shannon turns towards the switches and reads the sign above it: WARNING, EMERGENCY DROP SWITCH, PULL ALL EIGHT ACROSS THE FIELD TO DROP THE LIGHTS IN CASE OF AN EMERGENCY INVOLVING THEM, THANK YOU!_

 

Shannon

I think we got the key to defeating Richard.

 

Stan

Or we can wait for thirty minutes until the sun kills him, I mean you just destroyed the serum.

 

Shannon

I know, but we need to kill him now before he manages to somehow kill all of us.

 

_Shannon turn's towards Corey & Mei, who are lying next to two other switches, Sven & Amy, who are also near switches, and Kenny & Jun._

 

Shannon

GUYS, PULL THOSE SWITCHES BEHIND YOU!

 

Richard

NO!

 

Jun

But what about Richard?

 

Kenny

Want to distract him?

 

Jun

I guess.

 

_Richard charges towards Sven & Amy, but Kenny & Jun run and bash into Richard's razor legs, who turns towards the two._

 

Richard

YOU LITTLE SHITHEADS!

 

Jun

Is that the best insult you can come up with, I see better insults on gaming forums.

 

Kenny

Yeah, what are you going to do Richard Jizz?

 

Richard

GRR!

 

_Kenny & Jun run around the stadium as Richard gives chase, while the rest pull six of the eight switches, causing the large lights to almost fall to the ground, the group walk up as they reunite, except for Kenny & Jun._

 

Mei

Do we need to pull two more to let it fall?

 

Corey

Where are the last two?

 

_Shannon looks around and notices the two switches near Richard, Kenny & Jun._

 

Shannon

KENNY, PULL THE SWITCH BEHIND YOU!

 

Mei

JUN, YOU DO IT AS WELL!

 

Kenny & Jun

BUT WHAT ABOUT RICHARD!?

 

Shannon

Don't worry, me and Stan got him.

 

Stan

What!?

 

_Shannon grabs Stans hand and together they charge towards Richard as Corey, Mei, Sven & Amy watch._

 

Stan

SHANNON!

 

Corey, Mei, Sven & Amy

GO SHANNON, STAN, GO, YOU CAN DO IT!

 

_The two hit Richard, who turn's towards the two and throws them towards a nearby wall._

 

Richard

Idiots, now fo---

 

_Kenny & Jun have already pulled the final two switches, causing the lights above to fall towards the ground, everyone dodges, including Richard._

 

Richard

Ha, you think stage lights are going to end me, think again.

 

Corey

No James, the sun will!

 

Richard

Huh!?

 

_The sun finally rises, causing Richard to go on fire._

 

Richard

NOOOOO!

 

Stan

Sorry, Richard, you know the side effects of Black Spores.

 

Shannon

Never go into direct sunlight.

 

Richard

I FAILED THE ONES I LOVE...I JUST WANTED...TO CREATE A UTOPIA!

 

 

_Ash quickly consumes Richard...And all traces of him soon vanish as the group watches, before cheering over the fact that the crisis is over, except for Shannon._

 

Corey

We did it, this hell is finally over!

 

Amy

Look!

 

_The group suddenly look up and see helicopters flying over the stadium, the group quickly call out to the helicopters._

 

Shannon, Stan, Corey, Mei, Kenny, Sven, Amy & Jun

HEY WERE DOWN HERE, HELP US!

 

Pilot (Voice)

I'm getting a reading of more survivors in the stadium, they must have taken refuge from the forest fire, I repeat, we have survivors taking refuge in the Fallcreek stadium, there appears to be eight survivors in the stadium, prepare for landing so we can pick them up.

 

 

Over and out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Survivors think about the future.

Helicopter - Morning

 

([OST - Dawn of Hope](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNT3l_KT2nY))

_The Survivors have been moved into rescue helicopters, which have just taken off into the morning sky, the eight of them are sitting in the back of one of the helicopters with two pilots in the front seat._

 

Pilot #1

Don't worry, your all safe now, we'll be taking you to a shelter outside of town with the rest of the people that got out before the fire started.

 

Kenny

Fire?

 

Pilot #1

Yeah, a forest fire destroyed your town, didn't you know?

 

Kenny

Well yeah, bu---

 

_Shannon stops Kenny from speaking by punching him in the shoulder, Kenny turns towards his sister soon after._

 

Kenny

Ow, what gives sis?

 

Shannon

Kenny, they won't believe us if we tell them about the black spore, so we might as well make them pass it off as a forest fire to make things less confusing for them, or so we won't get laughed at by the public.

 

Kenny

So were just going to let another Leafmore happen again?

 

Shannon

Yeah...Leafmore.

 

_Shannon looks out through one of the windows of the helicopter to see Fallcreek and the forests below her, the fire has gone out of control and destroyed the small town and everything from within, the only area not affected by the fire is the dam, Shannon looks back at everyone else in the helicopter, Corey, Mei & Jun are comforting each other while Sven & Amy are doing the same with each other, Stan puts his arm around Shannon's back._

 

Stan

Well, at least you got your favorite thing in the world again.

 

Shannon

(Happy)

What, another monster adventure, this time with my boyfriend and some new friends.

 

Stan

(Happy)

You bet, at least I don't have to go in for my job today.

 

Shannon

It is burnt to a crisp, despite being a pizza restaurant.

 

_Shannon & Stan laugh as the helicopter flys out of Fallcreek._

 

* * *

 

Community Centre - Morning

 

_People from Fallcreek along with the survivors have been moved to a gym in a Community centre outside of town, rescue workers are helping people recover from the "forest fire" there are also beds made for survivors, Amy & Sven are sitting on one of them._

 

Amy

I'm glad this horrible night is over, and at least were both safe after what happened to you in the Friedman's house.

 

Sven

I thought I was going to die, I was worried I wasn't going to see you, or my family again.

 

Amy

That's right, your family must be worried that they haven't heard from you yet.

 

Sven

What about yours?

 

Amy

There just assholes, I would love to meet your family one day though Sven, they sound interesting.

 

Sven

Why not soon, we can visit them before we can find a new college to go too.

 

Amy

Sure, I can't wait, especially now were dating!

 

_Sven & Amy kiss before turning towards Corey & Mei, who are sitting nearby on another bed._

 

Sven

Hang on, i'm going to see Corey.

 

_Sven stands up and walks towards Corey & Mei, who are hugging each other._

 

Mei

I'm glad we made it out alive.

 

Corey

I was worried we were going to die tonight, I wouldn't know what to do if you and Jun were gone, Mei.

 

Mei

Well were fine now, and were going to move on from all of this.

 

Sven (Voice)

Hey, Corey!

 

Corey

Oh, Sven.

 

_Corey stands up as Sven stands in front of him._

 

Sven

How are you doing?

 

Corey

Fine, still recovering from what happened tonight.

 

Sven

Great, I'm glad your ok friend.

 

Corey

We're friends now?

 

Sven

After tonight, you bet ya.

 

Corey

Ha, of course.

 

Amy (Voice)

Hey Sven, there handing out free food for us, come and get something to eat!

 

Sven

Coming Amy, i'll see you later.

 

_Sven start's to walk away to the table with food._

 

Corey

Oh, ok, see ya later...I need some fresh air.

 

_Corey walks towards a door leading outside of the centre, Mei stands up from her bed._

 

Mei

Wait for me Corey, I could use some fresh air as well.

 

_As Mei follows Corey, she bumps into Jun, who is holding a plastic cup with water in it._

 

Mei

Oh, sorry Jun.

 

Jun

It's fine, it's fine, hey, want to play Tetris multiplayer later, I know your phone and PDA were destroyed, but we can play it on mine.

 

Mei

Sure Jun, i'm going to see Corey.

 

Jun

Okay!

 

_Mei leaves to join Corey outside as Jun continues to walk to a bed in the centre, but runs into Kenny & Stan._

 

Jun

Hey, guys, wait, where's Shannon?

 

Stan

Oh, we were just talking and she said she needed to outside for some fresh air.

 

Jun

Hmm, Corey & Mei just did the same.

 

* * *

Community Centre, Outside - Morning

 

_Corey and Mei watch the morning sun, however, they soon see Shannon standing by the wall of the centre._

 

Corey

Oh, Shannon, there you are.

 

Mei

We haven't seen you since we came to this community centre, are you ok.

 

Shannon

...No, actually, i'm not.

 

Corey

What!?

 

Mei

What happened, is it something to do with Richard or the Friedman's.

 

Shannon

Well, Jedidiah, before I came to Fallcreek last night I was at Leafmore with two other people.

 

Corey

That school that was mentioned a few times?

 

Shannon

Yes, Jedidah captured the two other people I was at Leafmore with, Josh Carter and Ashley Thompson, the latter of which is my brother's girlfriend.

 

_Corey and Mei gasp._

 

Mei

Does he know about Ashley being in danger?

 

Corey

And Josh, what about Stan, didn't he used to live in the town where Leafmore was built?

 

Shannon

No, I didn't have time to tell them what happened, until now, but I still don't want to tell them, when I get a vehicle, i'm going back to my town and going into Leafmore to find Josh & Ashley the virus I don't know if the virus is still rabid in that school since Leonard is finally dead, but I want some closure.

 

Corey

So we don't know if we finally got rid of this stupid virus?

 

Mei

No, we need to make sure this is over once and for all.

 

Corey

Shannon, can we come with you?

 

Shannon

I guess, but we need a vehicle to get back to my town, which we don't have.

 

_Shannon, Corey & Mei look around, Corey notices a bus stop from afar._

 

Corey

There's a bus stop over there.

_Corey points to the bus stop for Shannon & Mei._

 

* * *

Community Centre - Morning

 

([OST - Gotta Get Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZ2xc_d8uUw))

 

_Jun is getting worried that Corey & Mei are not back yet, Stan, Kenny, Sven & Amy walk up to her._

 

Amy

Are you ok Jun?

 

Jun

I'm getting worried, Corey, Mei & Shannon are not back yet.

 

Kenny

Shannon's not back yet?

 

Stan

What are they doing out there?

 

Sven

We should go find out.

 

_Jun stands up and follows the four outside the centre...Where Shannon, Corey & Mei are nowhere to be found, just then Jun get's a text from her phone and takes it out, the message reads: Using Shannon's Phone, going to her place with Corey, be back soon little sis, Mei._

 

_Jun smiles and shows her message to the four._

 

Jun

Guys, I got a message from Mei, she said she's going back to your house with Corey Kenny, along with Shannon.

 

Kenny

Right now?

 

Stan

Weird how they didn't tell us in our face.

 

Amy

They probably didn't want us to cause a commotion, come on, we should focus on our future, they'll catch up.

 

Kenny

Right, right, let's just go into this centre and see what follows.

 

Stan, Sven, Amy & Jun

Right!

 

_Stan, Kenny, Sven, Amy & Jun walk back into the community centre together, a bus passes them with Shannon, Corey & Mei inside, Corey and Mei are huddled together asleep as Shannon looks outside through the window of the bus._

 

Corey (Choice)

And this is the end of our story, well it's not over yet, but for Stan Jones, Kenny Matthews, Sven Hansen, Amy Brookes & Jun Wang, it was the end for them.

 

Shannon (Voice)

But the story of Shannon Matthews, Corey Wilde & Mei Wang will continue, where they will rescue Ashley Thompson and Josh Carter from the clutches of, whatever has kidnapped them, I just hope there not dead.

 

Corey (Voice)

What are you doing?

 

Shannon (Voice)

Taking out narration duties, I am the main protagonist after all.

 

Corey (Voice)

I thought we all are?

 

Shannon (Voice)

Well if I didn't warn you of those monsters in time, you would all be dead.

 

Corey (Voice)

I guess.

 

Shannon (Voice)

Don't worry Corey, you and Mei will have more time to shine in the sequel, whenever that will be.

 

 

 

* * *

 

???

 

([OST - End of Leafmore Highschool](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_Yj01H3FeA&index=30&list=PL29CB207AB0D65227))

 

_Josh Carter is in a blue cell, sleeping, there is a another cell beside him that has Ashley Thompson sleeping in it, a female figure walks into the room and watches them sleep._

 

??? (Thought)

_Test subjects and they were the ones from Leafmore two years ago, earthquake my ass, i'm glad I got two of the five survivors, they will do._

 

 

_They will get what they deserve for not saving her, Lucy, my dear sweet Lucy, you'll be back with us soon._

 

_The figure turns around and walks out of the room, closing the door behind her._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The End!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic, i'm planning to make a sequel for this fic called "Obscure: Wickson's Vengeance" sometime soon.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed College Daze!


End file.
